


长日留痕

by MRink



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 75,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRink/pseuds/MRink
Summary: 18、19世纪设定背景下，elsanna关于成长、离别和再重逢的长篇故事
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Elsanna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. 序章

阿伦戴尔庄园后面有一片从北面山峦延伸出来的长坡，坡道尽头是一面向外凸出的断崖，站在断崖上可以俯瞰整个阿伦戴尔庄园的全貌。石砌的古堡背靠青翠山峦，面朝蔚蓝海峡，右边是连绵起伏的丘陵耕地和民宅密布的城镇，左边是高山飞泻而下的瀑布与陡峭峻峰。

断崖上有一株红枫树，树的年龄已不可追究，但从其高达二十余米的主干及十余米展开的树冠可以推测，应该至少有数百年的历史。此时正逢初夏，气候宜人，耀眼的阳光透过层层枝叶洒下，落在女公爵脸上，唤醒了树下小憩的她。

穿着墨绿色骑装的女公爵缓缓睁开眼，那是一双不输阿伦戴尔海峡的迷人蓝色眼睛。最近一段时间，她独自来这里的次数越来越多，睡眠时间也越来越长。那场轰轰烈烈持续了十多年的大陆战争在八年前已经结束，诸国在经历漫长的外交商谈后各自取回了迟到的平稳，而新皇帝上任也已有数年，一切天下太平。她婉拒了皇帝挽留担任帝国元帅的邀请，只保留将军头衔退居二线。没有了战争军人就无用武之地，她悠然地过上了半退休状态的生活。

山鹰从头顶掠过，发出嘹亮的鸣叫。女公爵掏出上衣里的怀表，时间已过正午。她骑上马儿沿着山脊往下，穿过坡道的树林，涉过潺潺溪流，往山脚的城堡走去。黑色绸带扎起的混着些许灰白的赤色长发，与马尾保持同一节奏，轻轻地在微屈的背后摇晃。

回到城堡时养子已在门口等候。她骑马走到前门，他急忙拉住马缰，帮她把马儿停稳。

“您今天比平时稍晚了一些。”有着一头耀眼金发的青年说。他的脸蛋非常年轻，胡子刮得干干净净，脸颊削瘦，宽大的手指节分明，身高也很高，脊背总是挺得笔直。至于其他方面，说话声音沉稳，举止风度翩翩，待人诚恳。任谁看他都是一个讨人喜欢的年轻人。可谁又知道他来到这个家时是个严重营养不良，口齿不清，饱受战争摧残的小可怜呢。

“天气很好，忍不住就睡长了些，上了年纪就是这样。”她翻身下马，尽管动作已没有以前利索，但不仔细观察也不会察觉。

“请不要这么说，您可还是很年轻，半百都未过。”养子笑了。

“但我的心已……算了，我不在期间有什么特别的事？”她惯例询问，把缰绳递给一旁的马夫。

“信使带来了一封信，特别交代一定要我亲手交给您。”养子说着从外套口袋取出一封信。

她抬眼看了下养子，眼神犀利，她在确认事情的真实性。她已经好多年不拆信也不看信了，信件由信任的总管家在庄园办公室里负责拆开，挑选，再整理汇报给她。养子坦然迎接上她的目光，双手把信再次呈上。她脱掉皮革手套，接过信。

那是一封很薄的信，白色信封是随处可见的那种，封面也无任何字迹，倒是封口的火漆很特别。火漆不是常见的红色，是用特殊颜料调制成的蓝色火漆，上面印着一朵纹路明晰的六角形雪花，雪花正中是一个字母『E』。这个印章做得非常精巧。薄薄的信拿捏在手里，一些内心深藏的情绪被隐隐触动。

她把手套递给养子，走过前门连接大厅的长廊，在绘满大树和藤蔓的廊下拆开信封，边走边看。

她打开对折的仅有一页纸的信，一眼就认出了上面的笔迹。她驻足在厅门前。

信的内容很短，言简意赅，一目读完。她把纸对折起来，打开，看一眼，再对折，再打开，再看一眼。如此反复几次后，手掌紧握，信被揉成了一团。而后她又小心翼翼地展平皱起的信纸，对折。

“现在几点？”她问身后跟着的养子。

“一点十五分。”养子取出怀表报告。

“你去通知马房，六点前要套好马，备好轿厢，要银色那座。”

“我这就去办。”

“等等！”养子正欲离开，她像想起什么重要的事立马叫住。

“你认为你最漂亮的衣服是那件？”她问。

“您意思是？”养子不解。

“你要换礼服！懂吗！”她语气加重强调到。

“明白！那件深蓝色的燕尾外套和银色马甲，我最喜欢，您认为呢？”

“可以，就穿那套，戴好礼帽。和车夫说，他也要盛装打扮，像你一样。马车和马也是，立即清洗，务必让一切最完美！”

“遵命！”

“六点半出发，去凯旋旅馆，就说是我叫你们去的。”她手在大腿侧打着拍子，一条条安排事宜。

“重复一遍我的话。”她又说。

“通知马房，清洗好马匹和车厢，车厢要银色那座。我和车夫必须穿礼服、戴礼帽，六点半出发，到凯旋旅馆接您的客人。”养子一字不漏地复述。

她满意地点点头。这时城堡外的草坪起了某种变化，是气候的变化。起风了，不一样的风。空气中一阵咔嗒咔嗒的响声，是玻璃窗摇动的声音。高高的柏树在摇晃，空气中夹杂着水气。

“傍晚可能下雨要备好雨具。”她补充。

“好的。”

“奥拉夫，你今年多少岁了？”在养子离去前，她再一次叫住。

“回您，今年二十。”

“你来这里的时候是…？”

“七岁。”

“行吧，去吧。顺便把凯和格尔达叫过来，我在大厅等他们。”她挥挥手。

养子点点头，得到允许，快步小跑向城堡西侧的马房。

她看着养子远去的背影，直到他变成一个小点，消失在视线拐角。然后她跺着步子，走进城堡大厅。

\-------------------------------------------

总管凯和女仆长格尔达到达大厅是在五分钟以后，那时她正在大厅北面的侧廊，在一处空缺了挂画的墙面前，盯着空空如也的墙面出神。

与所有的贵族城堡一样，大厅里挂有历任当家或重要人物的肖像，阿伦戴尔城堡的北侧廊正是如此。从靠近正门的地方起，墙上的肖像画分别是她的祖父、她的父母、空墙，以及她自己。

祖父的画像是一位宫廷画师的作品，论起血缘祖父曾与前前任皇帝是兄弟。画上的他灰白的头发向后梳起一丝不苟，宽大的脸庞上颧骨高高凸起，眼神如鹰一般锐利，八字胡须上翘，嘴唇抿成一字，还有那身挺拔的军礼服。这位从未见过面的祖父毫无疑问是一个军人的硬朗做派，然而这样的他却在宫廷的内斗中落败，被驱逐出权利的中心，后半生郁郁不得志而逝，临终前把光复家族的使命全寄托给了女公爵的父亲。

往后一些，父亲和母亲的画像则不再享受宫廷画师作画的待遇，但也是请了著名的画师特意为之做画。画上的他们很年轻，那时他们婚后不久。画左边的父亲，赤褐色的头发，身材高大相貌英俊，但他主要的魅力不在相貌，而是在某种开阔的表情，一种堪称高贵宽容的表情，以及那双深邃的碧蓝色眼神中所流露出的某种忧郁却豪气的气息。正是这文儒的他用过人的智慧和胆识带领几近边缘化的阿伦戴尔家族从新回到了权利场。可惜遗憾的是，他本可以见证阿伦戴尔家族重振往日辉煌，却英年早逝成为了遗憾。画右边与父亲并肩的母亲，老实说她没有太多感觉，因为母亲生下她不久后就去世了。从画像中她所能感受到的，不过是那优雅婀娜的身段，以及端庄美丽的脸庞，再无其他。

再往后，空墙上画框的淡淡痕迹和她自己的，则是属于未完结的过去。

“Your Grace.”凯的声音唤回了她的思绪。

她回过身，体态敦实的总管和脊背微屈的女仆长已站在身后。上好羊毛料制成的孔雀绿外套与裙装显示出他们与城堡里众多仆人的不同之处。当然他们的不同之处不光在此，而是更久远的。在女公爵尚未出世时，在她的父亲尚是年幼时，甚至更早，他们就已经服务于阿伦戴尔家族。他们面孔上时间雕刻的沧桑纹路记录了这座城堡里发生的一切，在他们的骨头里、血液里和肌肉里，藏着秘不告人、不可翻译、任何词语都难以负载的秘密。他们是从哪里来，有着怎样的过去，这座城堡里可能除了他们彼此再无人知晓。大家所知道的仅仅是他们一直在这里，比任何人都长久。

“她来信了，你们还记得她吗？”女公爵走近他们，扬扬手里的信小声地说，像是在告诉一条格外机密的重要消息。

“当然记得。”他们不约而同地说。不需要主人额外的言语自然能领会。

“她现在就在城里，住在凯旋宾馆，晚上会过来。我派车去接她了，今晚在城堡里用餐。”

“那么，晚餐您想？”凯问。

“你觉得呢？”

“鲱鱼排和巧克力水果蛋糕必不可少。”凯回答。

“就按这么办。“

“那个地方，可以吗？”她又转头问女仆长格尔达。

“每个月都有打扫，所有都随时就绪。”格尔达直视主人审视的目光，语调平静而自信地回答。

“很好。”女公爵满意地点点头。

“您还有别的吩咐？”凯再次确认。

“剩下你们看着办，记住，一切和以前一样，务必还原得完美无缺。”她再次强调。

总管和女仆长轻轻点头，退了下去。如果是他们，一定知道如何做最正确、最适合。

仆人们离去不久，女公爵离开大厅来到了城堡顶层。在一扇白色的门前，小心翼翼地从上衣暗袋里取出一把银色的钥匙，岁月的痕迹赋予它润滑的亮泽。随着金属清脆的声响，那扇封闭了岁月的房门被打开了。

白色的圆顶房间，巨大的三角形玻璃窗，角落的壁炉，占据整面墙壁的书柜，蓝色绸幔帐的床铺，如格尔达所说这里的一切随时就绪。

现在，四下无人，她在房间里来回踱步，此前不动声色的悸动心跳依靠脚步的节奏找回了一些平静。

十三年了。

她在心里一遍又一遍叨念着这失去色彩的逝去时光，心里充满着期盼，渴望心中那幅尚未褪色的画像能够续染上艳丽的色彩，一如过往每一天她所祈祷的。

房间里很安静，她走到床铺前，躺下。柔软的被褥包裹了她，像是沉溺在某个人的怀抱里。惊喜过后，早餐后滴水未进的她此时并无肌饿感，反倒是又开始有了困意。她一动不动地躺着，从窗口斜射入房间的阳光在地板上留下了时间的痕迹，夏日在冰凉的墙壁后蒸发、发酵。她倾听阳光滚烫的喧沸、山林树木间热风的婆娑，海浪的低语，沉沉入眠。

等她再次醒来时已是黄昏。窗外吹来潮湿的凉风，看来一场大雨刚过不久，她却全然未觉。她掏出怀表又一次确认时间，临近傍晚七点。她有点懊恼自己松懈过度睡过头了。如果抓紧点，她还来得及一次淋浴，更换身干净体面的衣服，而不是现在这一身睡皱的骑装、松散的头发，以及黏糊糊的汗水味道。

然而，计划总是赶不上变化。可以遥望远处城镇的窗户，她那双习惯远眺的眼睛一眼就分辨出正赶往城堡的银色马车。过了那坐跨越分离城堡与城镇地界的河流的桥梁，马车很快就到达城堡，她的时间来不及了。

\------------------------------------------

过了充当地界的河流，她拉开马车的窗帘，阿伦戴尔城堡的细节逐渐在那双蓝色的眼睛里清晰，有着蓝色尖尖塔顶的百年城堡是她无数次梦里所思念、所渴望回归的地方。她近四分之三的人生是在那里渡过，但一开始，她并不属于那里。

她来到那座城堡不过是场意外。她的身世很不光彩，父亲是阿伦戴尔前前任公爵的私生子，虽然流有贵族的血统却不为家族所承认，更谈不上继承权，母亲则是花柳街里众多年轻女子中的一员。她不过是他们意外的产物，没有人想要对她负责，但却擅自把她带到了这个世上。浪荡的贵族私生子与风尘女子的女儿，在那个年代甚至还不如一个农民的子女。因此按理来说她的人生应该是凄惨的，被人怜悯的，即使被抹去也无关紧要。可命运总喜欢与她开玩笑，三番四次地光顾，她的人生起起落落。

来到阿伦戴尔城堡前她的人生是惨淡的，父亲的打骂和母亲的哭泣就是她的全部。她曾以为自己活不过童年，但四岁那年她人生的第一个转折点出现了。酗酒的父亲失手杀死了母亲，她成为了孤儿，却又被膝下无子的时任阿伦戴尔公爵，她的伯父所收养，并作为继承人培养。严厉慈祥的公爵和温柔美丽的公爵夫人，给予了她从来不曾体会到的父爱和母爱，她也竭尽全力地想要回报他们。然而就在大家都惊叹于她的好运气时，三年后，结婚十余年未怀孕的公爵夫人怀孕了，诞下了一名有着赤褐色头发的女婴，阿伦戴尔的真正继承人。

那个小小的孩子，出生的时候瘦腰、窄臀、宽肩，像个小蝌蚪似的。她声嘶力竭地哭了又哭，整整数个小时都没停歇，仿佛对于自己被放逐到人世间感到愤愤不平，任谁抱她都无法制止哭泣。奇迹发生在公爵把婴儿放到她幼小的怀里，哭泣的孩子停了下来，未睁开眼睛便安心地睡了过去。

“你会是一个好姐姐。”那个她唤作父亲的男人在她耳边低语。

她小心翼翼地抱着怀里的婴儿，涌上一股想要哭泣的情绪，但年幼的她却不知道是为自己的失去，还是获得。

“女士，我们到了。”马车停了，名叫奥拉夫的男青年声音在车厢外传来，打断了她的回忆。

她深吸了一口气，并不是因为紧张，只是觉得这个步骤必不可少。为了这一天，她等待了很久很久，做了无数次的演练，她确信不会有任何闪失。

车门被打开，年轻的绅士伸手搀扶着她下车，在他身后，那个穿着绿色骑装带着些许窘涩微笑着的人，脊背挺得笔直，两手直挺挺地贴在裤缝，像是接受审阅的新兵而不是迎宾的主人。

她们保持不远不近的距离，全神贯注，认认真真地相互打量，带着重逢的惊喜，接受对方的严格检查。过去的十三年，是她们分离的时光，是她们虽然不能见面仍时刻相知的时光，虽然并没有显现在她们脸上。

她望着她，十三年的岁月没有在她脸上留下太多的痕迹，只是湛蓝的眼睛在时光的磨砺下更显深邃，而她身上至今也依然体现着公爵当初对她的期望，“眼中闪着星光，心中有着狮子般的勇气”。

她在等我。

她带着满足确认。

那一刻，她相信她俩感同身受，漫长等待的日子为她们的生命注入了力量。就像一个人一辈子都在做一项训练。她知道自己总有一天要重返这里，这一刻总会有到来的一天，她们都为此忍耐、为此而活，如同信仰般坚持。

“你不用这么看，人不会变得更年轻。”她一本正经地说，却忍不住在语调的尾端发出轻笑。

对面的人紧张的肩头松了下来，继而笑了起来。

她向她伸出双手展开怀抱，于是红发的女公爵走上前，拥抱了她，力气不大，却温暖而又坚定无比。

一些过往的记忆，就像褪了色的老照片一样固定在金属板上，时间洗刷了照片上清晰的轮廓和独特的光影，但只要在某个时刻有某束适合的光线射过来，转动照片，就能再次从看不见图像的金属板上辨别出曾经投下过镜影的画面轮廓，再次看清记忆中的画面。而此时此刻，她们寻回了彼此的那束光线。


	2. Chapter 2

由青岩石砖和蓝色琉璃瓦共同建成的阿伦戴尔城堡共有三层，顶楼是主人家族的卧室，二楼是各种功能室及客房，一楼是宴会大厅、会客室及庄园办公室。六岁的安娜.阿伦戴尔手捧着根茎仍沾着新鲜泥土的金盏菊，坐在二楼南侧尽头的教室门口前背靠木门，听着门后断断续续传来的法语交谈声，望向窗外流行在天空上棉花糖似的白云，百无聊赖地等候。她的姐姐，艾莎.阿伦戴尔的法语课还有一会才能结束。

一如遵循的贵族传统，直到青春期前贵族的孩子都是在家里接受家庭教师的单独教育。但同为阿伦戴尔家族的女儿，艾格纳公爵采用的是截然不同的教育方针。对于大女儿艾莎，是如执行军纪一般严格要求。文学、数学、地理、礼仪、马术以及剑术，从周一到周六都安排得清清楚楚。而周日，即使公务再繁忙，公爵也必定亲自对大女儿每周的教学成果进行考核。相反，对于小女儿安娜，却是放任自由地成长。如果教室里学不下去了那就到户外去走走，如果剑术和马术模拟训练太累那就改日再练习。

公爵的态度若解释为，大女儿是当成继承人培养而严厉要求，小女儿则是年幼丧母为了弥补缺失的母爱而给予过度宠溺，似乎也是理所当然。然而里面只有一半是对的。大女儿其实是养女，生父是公爵的弟弟，一个已故的贵族私生子，小女儿才是正统的阿伦戴尔家族继承人。这个关系在阿伦戴尔城堡里从来就不是秘密，甚至对于姐妹两人来说也是自幼就知晓的。不过，不管旁人是怎么看待阿伦戴尔家族的姐妹，作为父亲的公爵虽然形式表现不一，但他对两个女儿的爱是毋庸置疑的，这也是两姐妹没有隔阂地健康成长的关键。并且作为一个早年丧偶又痴情未再娶的单身贵族，公爵是领地内几乎所有女性倾慕的典范。

措不及防，背后的门被打开，门外的安娜一个咕噜翻身，四脚朝天地倒在教室门前。因为失去平衡而倒下的幼小身体，为了防止手里的花被压坏，机敏地把它护在了胸口。

“安娜？你在干什么？”艾莎清冷的声音在上方传来。

安娜的视线沿着藏蓝色长裙的裙裾一路向上，看到姐姐既不惊讶也不生气的平淡神情，感到一丝丝失落。她的姐姐总是保持一副不符年龄的成熟冰冷的态度，不易被周围的人事扰乱，自然也不会轻易流露真实情绪。

“噢，我的天！安娜小姐，您这副模样被女仆长看到可又要被批评了！”闻声随后出来的法语家庭教师李斯小姐，对小主人糟糕的模样倒是正常人该有的反应。毕竟虽然花儿是美丽的，可安娜的裙子和手上都沾满了肮脏的泥土。

“今年花园里的金盏花开了，我想你一直关在教室里都没空去看看，就采了些给你。”安娜躺在地板，高高举起手里的花捧给姐姐，扬起灿烂的笑容说。

“谢谢你安娜，不过…..”艾莎欲言又止，闪过一丝旁人不易察觉的无可奈何却又欣喜的表情。

安娜敏锐地扑捉到了姐姐这一微小的细节变化，她很擅长这个。于是她的笑容比先前更灿烂了几分，但依然赖在地板上没有要起来的打算。

“摔疼了吗？还起得来？”艾莎接过安娜手里的花，半蹲弯下腰问。

“疼，抱抱….”安娜撅起小嘴，换上一副委屈巴巴的表情说。

“起来吧，下次别这样了。”

艾莎轻轻叹气，更深地弯下腰，伸出双手向着地上的妹妹，小家伙就很熟络地环上了她的脖子，小腿儿往腰上一勾，稳稳当当地由她抱起。

“艾莎小姐，您的衣服….”一旁的家庭教师提醒，因为安娜衣服和手上的泥巴这下就都沾上了艾莎后颈的头发和胸前的衣服。

“李斯小姐，谢谢你的好意提醒，在格尔达和父亲发现前我会带她去清洗更衣，请不用担心。”正准备离开的艾莎抱着安娜回头，对担心的家庭教师说到，她考虑事情总是很周到。

安娜趴在艾莎的肩头，半张脸埋在姐姐的颈窝中，冲一脸担忧的家庭教师露出个胜利得意的笑容。

“好的，祝您们下午愉快。”家庭教师行了简礼，便不再多说，回到教室内收拾她的东西。

“一会我们一起洗吗？”

“不，我会吩咐女仆帮你清洗。”

“可你刚才说要带去我清洗，那就是一起的意思。”

“安娜，我已经十三岁了，所以…..”

“所以你长大了，需要个人空间，这就是你不再和我一起睡，还搬离房间的理由吗？“

“是，也不完全是。”

“一起吧，我们已经很久没这样了。” 安娜蹭着艾莎的脖子撒娇到。

“…只有今天。”

“太棒了！”

“别乱动，如果你不想摔下来。”艾莎警告。

“那些花你喜欢吗？”

“你给的我都喜欢。”

“男仆说后山池塘里的睡莲很快就要开了。”

“是吗？那是我最喜欢的花之一呢。”

“那么下次…….”

初夏的微风从走廊开启的窗户吹进来，吹散了阿伦戴尔家姐妹的对话，直到她们的身影消失在走廊的尽头。

\-----------------------------------------------------

后山池塘的睡莲盛开，是在金盏花花开一个月后的事情。

安娜保证，她只是想让艾莎开心些。最近父亲对她课程做了调整，增加了一门贸易经济学。似乎这门课不好学，聪明如艾莎难得地表现出了对学习的焦虑。安娜不明白为什么父亲要对艾莎如此苛刻要求，她所学的已经远远超过同龄人，涉及面之广也是大部分贵族男性继承人所不能及的。

是因为艾莎被视为继承人培养必须得这么要求？

显然不是。艾莎她，不是阿伦戴尔的继承人。尽管年幼的安娜对继承人并没有明确的概念和执着，也姑且不论仆人们之间关于继承人的风言风语，但父亲和艾莎从来都是口径一致，阿伦戴尔的继承人，只会是安娜一人。那么，艾莎学那么多又是为什么？时下的安娜无法理解。但不管怎么样，如果只是一朵花儿就能让艾莎开心，安娜愿意为她去努力。只是，这美好的愿望却变成了灾难。

那天天气很好，安娜背着所有人偷偷从庄园后门溜到后山。她走在林间小道，阳光灿烂而温暖，高大的山毛榉和橡树几乎纹丝不动，光线穿过树木的绿叶，象珍珠般洒落在去年枯黄的叶子上。一想到很快就能把白色的睡莲捧到艾莎面前，安娜就抑制不住轻快愉悦的脚步。

安娜抄近道穿过一处矮灌木，再沿着小路走一段，就到了长满青草的宽阔河岸。从河岸往上游走约五分钟，在河的转弯处，在悬垂的树枝下，有一口祖父时代开掘的池塘。一道石头砌成的低坝减慢了河水的流速，上游的河水聚集在下面的深谭，形成了座活水池。朵朵白色的睡莲在阳光下摇曳生辉。

这座池塘过去曾被父亲和家仆无数次警告姐妹两，不要轻易靠近，水很深，她们还太小。但安娜以为，只要摘取岸边浅水区的睡莲，就会很安全。但是意外总发生于疏忽。湿水的鞋底在长满青苔的水下岩石上打了滑，安娜失足落入了深水中。

寒冷的池水顷刻从鼻腔和嘴巴呛入肺部，对水的认识仅限于家里浴缸的安娜，还来不及发出声音，身体就像被无数只手拽住一样，往搅起淤泥的浑浊水里下沉。从未体会过的巨大恐惧四面八方席卷而来，但很快就被打断。安娜感觉到有一只手摸到了她，从她的胳膊下穿过，用力将她举高。手忙脚乱的她下意识地搂紧了那双手的主人的脖子，激起的水花让她看不清对方的长相。

“放松！你这样我们都会沉下去的！”有个熟悉的声音在耳边大声呵斥道。但过于恐惧，安娜根本控制不住自己，只会更紧地抱住那个人。而后，在一阵混乱中，她被粗暴地推到了岸上，还擦伤了膝盖上一片。

“你到底在干什么！”那个颤抖的怒不可支的声音再次响起。

安娜看向声音的主人，是浑身湿透铁青着脸的艾莎，她的表情像看到了死人一样可怕。整齐梳成单辫的浅金色头发凌乱地散在肩头，固定头发用的发箍也不知去了哪里。安娜从未见过这么狼狈惊慌的艾莎。

“我，我，睡莲开了，所以我….”安娜不住地打着寒颤说。

“愚蠢！简直太愚蠢了！为了一朵花你差点就没命了！”

“可是你不是救了我吗….”

安娜本意是想安慰艾莎，虽然很惊险，但起码两人现在安全了，不想这话激怒了姐姐。

“如果不是我在书房看到你溜出来！如果不是我跟你到了这里及时发现你！你以为！你….”艾莎咆哮吼道，浑身发抖气得不行，连话都说不完整。

“你沉在水下面，我无法看见你。我的湿衣服直把我往下拖，我们两个都有可能被淹死！即使这样，仅仅是为了一朵破花，你是在和我开玩笑吗？嗯？”艾莎又压低声音，咬牙切齿地说。

不管怎么样，安娜是理屈词穷了。

艾莎默不作声地在一旁把鞋子里的水倒出，整理了下湿嗒嗒的衣服，站起来，居高临下地看了安娜一眼，一言不发地沿路返回。安娜不敢再出声，赶紧从地上爬起来踉踉跄跄地跟上艾莎的步伐。

她们在来时的林间小道上一前一后地走着，艾莎在前面，安娜跟在后面，潮湿的鞋子发出吱吱的声音。斑驳的阳光照在艾莎削瘦的身上，但那个背影看起来依然很冷。

“对不起…”安娜加快步子，追上艾莎说。

“如果你知道道歉，一开始就不应该那么做，大人们警告过我们很多次，不要擅自靠近池塘。”艾莎没有回头冷冷地说，她依然怒火中烧。

“但我想让你开心。”

“让我开心？安娜，你是耍我吗？你没看到我在生气吗？气得不行！”

艾莎刹住脚步，猛地回身，安娜直直撞上了她。现在，艾莎又是那副居高临下的视角，冷冷地看着安娜。安娜被吓到了，她从来没见过那么冷的艾莎，起码，不是对着自己。

“上次，你说睡莲是你最喜欢的花之一，我想你最近很累，只是希望那花儿能让你开心，所以才…..”安娜用力地咽了咽口水委屈地说。她不是辩解，但也不想让艾莎误会，她从来不会故意去和艾莎开玩笑惹她生气，即使她很调皮。

“….就因为这样？”艾莎紧紧皱起眉头，表情哭笑不得。

“嗯…”安娜低下头不敢直视姐姐，两手紧紧拽住裙角死命搓揉，使劲点点头，强忍着眼眶里咕噜噜打转的泪水。

“安娜…我，抱歉，别哭了…”

安娜的下巴被冰冷的手抬起，同样冰凉的手指抚摸过脸颊，她不得不再次对上艾莎。现在的她脸上已没有刚才的怒气，取而代之是无奈，以及一些更复杂的情绪。

“你会原谅我吗？”

“你不需要原谅，你没有错。错的是我，错怪你了。”

“不！是我…”安娜还没说完的话被艾莎轻压在嘴唇上的手指轻轻制止了。

“好了，别说了，回去吧。你还走得动吗？”艾莎蹲下来，视线与安娜持平，看了看安娜，又看了看她膝盖上红红的一片伤口。

“…我可以。”顺着艾莎的视线看到膝盖，安娜此时才察觉到那阵阵刺痛，但又倔强地说。

“不要勉强自己，上来吧，我背你。”

艾莎摇摇头，捏了捏安娜的脸颊，转身做出起背的姿势。安娜犹豫了会，在自己的尊严和姐姐舒适的背后举棋不定，最后，选择了后者。

“…回去以后他们会回问起刚才发生的事，你要记住，绝对不能说是你去采花。要说是我带你溜出去玩不小心落水的。”艾莎的脚步踩在林间掉落的枝叶上,深浅不一，她交代到。

“但那不就是说谎了吗？你会被责骂的，明明是我的错。”安娜搂紧艾莎脖子说。

“安娜，我们说好了，不要再提对错的问题。如果你不这么说，我们两个都会被责骂。我没关系，所以记住我的话。”艾莎掂了掂安娜,往背上靠稳些，微微喘着气继续说。

“…好的，都听你的。”安娜把脸贴在姐姐的背上，小声地应到，她不想再惹艾莎生气。

可是，事情并没有就此结束。即使艾莎原谅安娜的鲁莽，也包揽了责任，但安娜错做了事是无法改变的事实，并且这个错误还差点导致了艾莎丧命。


	3. Chapter 3

艾莎.阿伦戴尔，十三岁那年差点命怕丧黄泉。

具体的事情发生经过她已记得不太清了，好像是她某次落水后连续高烧多日，连首都请来的医生也束手无措。就当大家要放弃时，她奇迹般好转并活了下来。

可能那的确是场很严重的病，就像蜡烛的火焰，肉体的温度如灼热的外焰融断了事情头尾的片段，但灵魂深处的清冷如未烬的内焰依稀保留了些记忆。在那冷热交替的记忆里，她梦到些过去的片段，关于伯爵，关于伯爵夫人，还有安娜。

翻过险峻的山峰，越过高低不一的丘陵，穿过鳞次栉比的城镇屋舍，再跨过河界，就到了阿伦戴尔城堡。高耸的蓝色尖顶和几扇迷人的三角形玻璃窗，构成了艾莎对阿伦戴尔城堡的最初印象。巨大的古堡高贵中带着尊严却不浮夸、自信却不自傲、还有一股淡淡的超然。那年公爵抱着年幼却已身心破败不堪的她从马车上下来，指着眼前坚实的城堡对她说，“看，以后这里就是你的家”，她对此深信不疑。

当时在城堡大门迎接他们的是公爵夫人杜伊娜。她和艾莎一样，并不一开始就属于阿伦戴尔。来自远方北地山林的少女，结实苗条、表情娇羞，全身散发着远离尘嚣的圣洁气息，背负家族复兴使命的公爵带着满身疲惫飞奔入她的怀抱，仿佛筋疲力尽的鸟儿飞回巢中。她后来告诉他，确实曾有那么一只鸟为了躲避暴风雨吹袭而飞进她的怀抱。

杜伊娜来到城堡时不过二十，时年二十九的公爵在婚前也留有不少风流债，但她凭着野外成长的敏锐直觉毫无保留地信任他，即使她远在北地的监护人竭力反对这门婚事，可最后她依然遵循自己的内心。事实证明她做了正确的选择，他们婚后幸福美满，这世上恐怕再难找到像他们如此相爱的一对，而且他们的热情并未随时间消退，反而随年龄愈趋成熟，爱也变得更浓郁。可是婚姻完美无缺的他们有个始终无法释怀的遗憾，公爵夫人迟迟未能怀孕。正因为这样，对成为父亲无比渴望的公爵才寻回了她这理应不光彩的隐匿的家族继承人。不过尽管对于阿伦戴尔家族来说并不光彩，但血缘是千真万确的事实，况且公爵夫妇待她如己出。

艾格纳公爵是个奇怪混合体，既喜爱户外运动和武术，也热衷于研究，他的藏书在帝国内几乎无人能比。公爵认得领地内所有的野花与浆果，知道幼狐和兔子等动物的习性，清楚森林里鸟儿的种类。他时常把艾莎放在马背上，护在胸前，在海岸河流边、在树木山林里，教导她较为单纯的大自然法则。如洋流方向的法则、树汁在枝干中流动的法则、鸟类生活与筑巢的法则等等。他的教导是出于对主题对孩子的喜爱，他会一边这样教育一边观察她，恨不得把所知的一切都教予她。而当他们从郊外回到城堡里，等候的杜伊娜会将她小心地从马背上抱下拥入怀里，随后下马的艾格纳又会将她两一起纳入一个更宽广的怀抱，亲吻她们的额头。在那一刻，他们是那么地幸福，旁若无人。而艾莎也以为，这份独一无二的幸福会永恒不变，直到那个孩子的出生。

艾莎六岁那年，杜伊娜突如其来的妊娠反应宣告了公爵夫妇始终在等待的圆满即将结束。倒不是说被她唤习惯了的父亲和母亲对她有什么翻天覆地的态度转变，但孩童敏感纤细的内心还是察觉到了事情从本质的内里已经不一样了。

那段时间因为肚子里的孩子骚动得厉害，杜伊娜时常坐在卧室的三角窗口前，遥望起起伏伏的山坡和辽阔海洋，那是她最喜欢的位置。艾格纳则长伴在她身边，跪下双膝，耳朵贴在妻子的肚子上，沉浸在那份即将出世的跃动中好半天。而她则在一旁见证这对夫妻的幸福时刻，眼眶热得发烫，却区分不清前因后果。

后来，那个备受众人期盼的孩子出生了。当艾格纳公爵把小小的新生命放入她怀里的那一刻，她明白了，他要她保护她，一生一世。

\-------------------------------------------------

自出生以来，安娜从未有过像现在这般真诚地向上帝祈祷，祈祷她的姐姐能够活下来。

安娜没想到事情会往失控的方向发展。那天下午她们回到城堡，不出意外父亲艾格纳公爵已在大厅等着她们。他收起平日温和慈祥的面容，半张脸隐没在光线的阴影中，全身上下散发着一名父亲、一名公爵应有的威严。继姐姐的愤怒后，安娜在同一天里见识到了最亲近的人截然不同的面孔。

父亲沉默地站在大厅的中央，眼睛死死地盯着浑身湿透的她们，这无声的压迫使安娜下意识后退了半步，但手立刻被艾莎紧握住，制止了她逃避的企图。

艾莎的手心还是湿的，但它镇静没有颤抖。她牵着她来到父亲的面前，像汇报功课一样把回来路上商量好的话又复述了一遍给父亲。父亲静静地听着，没有打断，没有斥责，但安娜以为那是他在等待愤怒爆发的时机。可事实上来自父亲可怕的愤怒并没有发生，他只是在听完一切后，把手放到艾莎的肩膀上，俯视着他的大女儿，用不容抗拒的发号军令的口吻一字一句地说，“你是姐姐，你要保护她。”

只是这么一句简短的话，艾莎的身体竟然剧烈地颤抖了起来，先前筑起的冷静伪装就像被攻城大炮击中的残败城墙，石砾碎瓦掉落一地。

那天晚饭后艾莎把自己锁进了房间，直到第二日早上用餐也未出来。而后父亲拿来备用钥匙破门进入，才发现她已烧得不醒人事。

很快城堡里的医生就被请来，他初步判断是掉入水里受凉导致的，吃些退烧的药物应该就能解决。但服下药物后，直到晚上艾莎依然没有好转的样子，她的身体烫得像火烧，身上的睡衣无论换多少次，很快又被汗水浸湿。于是城里诊所的医生被连夜请来。他拿着银色的听诊器在艾莎的胸口听了好一会，摇摇头，表示她的肺里进了不好的东西，需要用些特殊的药品，而阿伦戴尔没有，得要首都的医生才能解决。父亲又立刻下令，车夫马不停蹄地连夜去首都接宫廷里的医生。

再经过了一个日夜漫长的等待，身穿双排扣黑色长礼服的宫廷医生出现在了城堡。带着单片眼镜的老医生，在白色马甲中间的纽扣上挂着金表链，俨然出席节日盛典。他在艾莎的床前俯下身子，细细检查，然后喂了她一些药水，把父亲叫道一旁。一直守在床前的安娜隐隐听到他说，艾莎的脉搏很微弱，如果过了今晚还好不起来，大概就没有机会了。

安娜无法接受这个说法，她突然发狂地冲了上去，抱住面色苍白的父亲的大腿，大声地哭闹着。她对父亲说，她不害怕，她祈求上帝把那份燃烧的灼热转移到她身上。她一遍又一遍地重复着同样的话，甚至激烈狂热到汗流浃背，以至于父亲把她拥入怀里都不能停歇。直到过了许久，她哭干了眼泪，喊哑了嗓子，梦到了自己成为了上帝。她跪在艾莎的床前，亲吻她虚弱无力的手，亲吻她滚烫的额头，而后地狱烈火般的灼热焚烧了她，她在睡梦中看到了艾莎渐渐地睁开了眼睛。

或许是安娜的真诚感动了上帝。次日早晨，安娜带着一种只有在至虔信时才会有的疲惫兴奋感醒来，她看到沐浴在清晨第一缕阳光中的姐姐睁开了眼睛，并轻轻地对她说。

“早安，安娜….”


	4. Chapter 4

安娜八岁那年第一次感受到了春天的与众不同。

温暖的春日是充满柔情的季节，安娜以一种无法言传的、童稚的方式意识到春天的芳香。屋内令她厌烦不已，山地丘陵和广阔海洋使她向往，布谷鸟的鸣啼让她悸动。她那精力充沛的年轻身体随时都浮躁不安，但内心却被一种轻柔薄雾所笼罩。造成这一切的根源来自于艾莎。

安娜首先注意到的是她的嗓音。十五岁的艾莎嗓音确实很美，脱离了幼童的尖细，开始展现圆润的风貌。那声音尽管清冷，但饱含真诚，带有节制，吐字清晰，且最迷人的是总染有些许莫名的忧伤，叫听者为之恻动。在某次周末的祈祷仪式上，父亲让艾莎替代总管凯朗诵《圣经》。这种家庭小型仪式上本就气氛更轻松融洽，衬托得艾莎的声音尤为优美动听。中途曾经有一两次，安娜看到那个严肃不苟言笑的女仆长格尔达，竟然眼角肌肉松垂，滴下了眼泪。安娜相信这绝不是她刻意表现出来的对小主人的奉承，而是发自真心地感动。是艾莎的声音让这位号称她的虔诚不过是伪装的女仆长，相信了上帝的存在。

随后是身形的变化。相较安娜几乎没改变的身高，艾莎在短短两年内长高不少，上次医生为她做体检时好像已达到了5.4英尺（约1.65米）。更高挑的身形不仅意味着脱离了幼童的稚气，更意味着成熟的风韵。清澈湛蓝的眼睛，新雪般洁白的肌肤，发出美妙音节的薄唇，丰满柔软的胸脯，以及高傲挺拔的背姿，即使以安娜孩童的眼光来看，姐姐也是美的不可方物，高贵不可侵犯。并且尽管姐妹两生活在同一屋檐下日夜长伴，安娜始终没有对姐姐的美习以为常，无论什么时候看，都会为那平静满盈的美而惊异屏息，驻足不移。这时，若艾莎逮到安娜注目的视线，她就会微红着脸说：“怎么了，安娜？拜托，亲爱的，别再盯着我看了！”而被逮个正着的安娜就会惊慌羞愧得脸颊发烫。

就在安娜为姐姐的蜕变和自己的不长进忧伤时，一件讨厌的事情在城堡里发生了。

父亲的商业伙伴，南方的韦斯顿伯爵，要与父亲一同从阿伦戴尔港口出发，到邻国进行为期两周的贸易商谈。这期间伯爵的小儿子暂时寄留在阿伦戴尔城堡里。一直以来只有安娜和艾莎两个孩子的城堡，现在插入了第三者，让安娜很不开心。他的到来导致艾莎为数不多的可以陪伴安娜的闲暇时间被瓜分了。不仅如此，两个年青人年纪相仿，父亲临走前还安排家庭教师一同给两人授课，那就代表无论是各种理论课、马术与剑术，甚至每周一次的户外教学，艾莎和伯爵儿子都会如连体婴一样粘在一起，他两共处的时间要比艾莎与安娜一起的时间多得多。一想到姐姐和陌生的男孩在同一张桌子前学习，在同一个训练场内切磋剑术，在同一片树林、山坡和河流之间骑马穿梭，安娜就觉得胸口堵得难以忍受。

这倒不是说八岁小孩儿的心已经被这样的问题困扰到作茧自缚，然而它确实已经摸索到了那道不明缘由的情感的轮廓，并为此感到沮丧不安。或许安娜曾经努力地试图去了解和解释这份感情，但限于对周围有限的认知，她会胆怯和爱恨。若在往常她可能在嬉戏玩笑中就匆匆掠过，也并非一定急于宣泄。可眼下这份爱恨因外来者的插足，再次推到了眼前，进而令安娜极度不安和暴躁。因此，为了表示自己的对抗，也为了保全孩童的自尊，安娜开始没理由地忽然大发脾气一顿，也会因原本漠不关心的日常琐事情绪激动，甚至稍不顺心就跺脚大哭，起码这样能让她感到舒畅些，并在发作后觉得快活多了。然而不管安娜为对抗这恼人的心绪做了何种努力，大部分时候除了给家仆增添麻烦外，对几乎不出现在视线里的艾莎似乎没有任何影响。这并不是安娜想要的结果。深深的嫉妒和挫败感，让她终于在某天爆发了。

\--------------------------------------------

阿伦戴尔的夜晚是迷人的。每当太阳沉入海底，月亮从山峦的另一头爬上天空，阿伦戴尔的土地便开始散发出一股清新干净的气味。沉沉暮霭中忽远忽近的浪声，后山林间的夜鸟鸣声，以及远处城镇农舍偶尔传来的狗吠声，共同编织了夜的安眠曲。

今天下午以来，是安娜最近一周里感到最舒适愉悦的时光。晚餐时她不仅没有留下任何残余食物，甚至连平日最讨厌的青椒也吃完了。睡前女仆为她清洗和更衣时，也少有的没有耍别扭，听话得连女仆关上房门退出去前，依然一脸难以置信。虽然仆人们不知道小主人今天下午发生了什么事，态度一百八十度大转弯，但至少没再像前段一样闹腾他们是件好事。

沐浴更衣后的安娜坐在床上，现在她的心情还很兴奋，难以入睡。她拿起床头的绘本，翻开书签标记的那页。上面的故事自从伯爵的儿子来城堡后就暂停了，艾莎还没空把那个故事讲完。现在，摇曳的烛光印在书页上，虽然上面仍有一些安娜不认识的字，但不影响她津津有味地继续体验童话故事的美好。

叩！叩！房门被人轻轻地敲击。会是谁？来熄灯的仆人吗？安娜从书中抬起头，看着紧闭的房门。

“安娜，你睡了吗？”是艾莎的声音。这真叫安娜喜出望外。

“没有，我还醒着！”安娜高兴地把书往边上一扔，赶紧跳下床，赤脚跑去开门。

当安娜垫着脚费力地拉开门把打开门，穿着浅蓝色立领半袖睡裙的艾莎站房门前，她的单辫长发还没有散开，身上带着淡淡的沐浴香气，说明她也是刚更衣不久。

“说了多少次，不能赤脚乱跑，会脚底着凉生病的。”

艾莎垂下视线看着安娜，无奈地撇撇眉，而后弯下身一把抱起安娜。姐姐突如其来的久违的怀抱让安娜惊喜地颤抖了一下，差点儿失去平衡，但被艾莎及时地抱紧稳住了。艾莎很瘦，手臂却很有力，或许和她持续的剑术训练有一定关系。艾莎走进房间，脚后跟把门轻带上，向床铺走去。

“你今晚是来给我讲故事的吗？”安娜环着姐姐的脖子充满期待地问。

“不，我是来找你….谈话的…..”艾莎来到床前，把安娜放下，坐到床沿边，望着安娜，轻咬下唇说到。

“谈话？”

如果是成年人，一定很快就明白这个词背后的意思，但八岁的安娜显然不能区分谈话和讲故事之间有多大的区别。可从艾莎的表情里安娜隐隐有些不好的预感，因为那表情就和自己每次闯祸以后，凯和格尔达为难困扰的神情如出一致。安娜下意识地缩起肩膀和脖子，两手乖巧地放在双膝上。虽然她还小，但也知道适时的示弱能把对自己的责备降低，这是孩童天生的防御。

“安娜，首先请原谅我最近这段时间对你的疏忽，这是我的不对，我得先向你道歉。”艾莎缓缓吸了一口气，斟酌着用词，诚恳地说。

“我，我也没那么小气，原谅你就是。”

姐姐的道歉来得没有征兆，不过安娜到底是乐意接受，毕竟这说明艾莎确实意识到了她的疏远对自己造成的伤害。

“谢谢你的原谅，我是真的为近来一段身为姐姐的失职感到抱歉。因为父亲临走前交代我，韦斯顿伯爵是家族的重要合作伙伴，要我招待好他儿子。可能我过于把这事惦记了，反而忽略了更重要的东西。” 

“例如？”

“你。”

艾莎揉揉安娜的脑袋，又逗了逗她的下巴，像对待小狗一样。安娜喜欢这样，会有一种被眼前的人宠爱的感觉。因为姐姐充满诚意的道歉和亲昵的举动，过去一周的不开心被安娜在心里悄悄地划了一笔，勾销掉了。

“说了原谅你，所以没关系。”

安娜现在更得意了。最近她都在为自己和伯爵的儿子，谁在艾莎心中更重要而闷闷不乐生气，可现在艾莎明确告知了她的选择。安娜不再伪装乖巧，放着胆子从床上爬过去，主动钻到艾莎怀里，像海里的八爪鱼一样手脚并用抱紧姐姐，依恋着迟来的温暖。

“那么，如果你原谅了我，是否可以再答应我一个请求。”艾莎主动配合安娜的动作，拥住她接着说。

“什么请求？”安娜抬起头，下巴抵在艾莎的胸口问。

“明天早上，我们一起去向罗比道歉，如何？”

“不要！为什么？”

听到伯爵儿子的名字，安娜立刻撅起嘴不高兴了。而且为什么艾莎要直呼他的名字，好像他们很熟悉一样。

“但做错了事，应该要道歉。”艾莎抚开安娜额前的头发，望着她认真地说。

“我没做错事，你也没有，干嘛要道歉！”安娜坚持。

“安娜，不要倔强了，你那些小把戏瞒不过大人们。趁着父亲他们还没回来，我们一起把这事解决，难道不更好吗？”

“我没错，我听不懂你说什么。”安娜把头埋到艾莎胸口，像鸵鸟一样逃避问题。

“今天中午，是不是你偷偷在罗比的饭后红茶里放了泻药？”

安娜感到艾莎的胸口明显地起伏了一下，发出长长的叹息，但她选择无视。

“虽然我知道你很不满意今早我答应他一起去后山林骑马的事，但我也没有拒绝他的理由。他喜欢户外运动，我也不过在履行父亲的吩咐，你没有必要为此嫉妒。我问过利昂医生了，他药柜里的泻药确实少了一些，厨房里的女仆也说你午饭前去过厨房溜达了一圈。”艾莎陈述着安娜回避的真相。

“那又怎么样，他泻了一下午去不成后山骑马可不关我的事！”

“你看，安娜，这不就承认是你做的了吗？”艾莎抚上安娜的脸颊，抬起她埋在自己胸口的脸，望着气鼓鼓的妹妹说。

“我…..”安娜依然嘴硬不肯承认。

“我没有责怪你的意思，这件事起因源头在于我对你的疏忽，让你感到寂寞了。如果非要责怪，我才是最该道歉的人。但这事全城堡上下都知道了，罗比他现在还躺在床上下不来，这不是小事。父亲回来后谁都逃避不了责任。只有我们诚恳地向他道歉，请求谅解，才能平息父亲和伯爵回来后的愤怒。难道你就不能理解一下我吗？”

“你的意思是，我给你造成了困扰？我让你觉得麻烦？你讨厌我了吗？”

艾莎最后一句话无疑刺痛了安娜柔软敏感的内心。说到底，艾莎看重的并不是安娜，也不是伯爵的儿子，而是父亲的吩咐，又或者说，命令。安娜想起几年前她们意外落水归来那次，艾莎就是这样，父亲的一句话就轻易让她崩溃瓦解。如果非要让艾莎在心里给大家排序，父亲肯定稳居首位。一旦认定了这个事实，安娜的脾气和委屈就全都涌了上来，泪水就像田埂上被撬开的缺口，哗啦啦地流了下来。

“安娜….唉，我不是这个意思。” 

“我知道你意思，父亲才是最重要的。”

“父亲当然很重要，他品德高尚，并且抚育了我们，我敬爱他、尊重他。但是，你和父亲不同。” 艾莎无可奈何地说。

“我不懂，我们怎么不同，反正….反正对你来说除了父亲就没有别人…..” 安娜一边哭一边吸着鼻子说。如果对手换成了父亲，就连安娜也认为自己没有胜算。

“….你是我宝贝的妹妹，对于你，我……噢，安娜，原谅我，我不知道从何说起…..“

安娜望着艾莎，她没有把话说完。不知道是眼泪模糊了视线的缘故，又或是昏黄烛火的关系，艾莎那双蓝色眼睛里的波光，闪烁着明暗不定的如老树盘根错节般复杂的情绪，

而后沉默地过了一会，艾莎又一次搂紧了安娜。她脸颊亲昵地蹭着安娜头顶的头发，一个又一个的吻落在安娜的额头、脸颊和鼻尖。艾莎就像更小的时候，那时她们还同床共枕，在每一次安娜夜里做了噩梦，发出可怕的尖叫时所做的一样，紧紧地、无言地用这温暖的犹如带有魔法的怀抱，一一抚平安娜的躁动与不安。

有时候，拥抱更胜于言语。


	5. Chapter 5

距离上次安娜与艾莎的夜间谈话又过了几天，虽然不知道艾莎最后用了什么方法处理，总之在安娜拒绝道歉的情况下，伯爵的儿子隔天好转后，表现得仿佛什么事都没发生过。对于幕后黑手是谁，没人再过问。比起一了百了，不了了之可能更好。

而安娜方面，因为艾莎的表态，尽管还是很在意伯爵儿子霸占姐姐的时间，但起码现在看到他也稍微顺眼了些。况且再过几天父亲和伯爵就回来了，离那个第三者滚蛋的日子也不久了，安娜觉得自己应该表现得大度，毕竟自己与艾莎来日方长，也就无畏再斤斤计较。

四月的第三个周五，父亲和伯爵如期归来。为了给周一返程的伯爵父子送行，父亲周日在城堡内安排了一场晚宴，邀请了阿伦戴尔领地内有头有面的人物出席，给足了伯爵父子面子。

老实说安娜不喜欢这种装模作样的晚宴，来的都是些迂腐的大人，能与安娜作伴的孩子几乎没有。富丽堂皇的宴会厅，穿着华丽服饰满口社交辞令的上流人士，以及浮华下各怀鬼胎的心思，在安娜看来简直无聊透顶了。但是作为公爵的女儿，即使千百般不愿意，父亲都会要求两姐妹盛装出席。

“安娜小姐，您就行行好放过我吧。宴会就要开始了，您再不好好穿上衣服就来不及了，我会被公爵责备的。”

更衣室里，女仆对极不配合穿衣的小主人显然已没有办法。为表示对出席的人物的尊重而穿上的晚礼裙，装饰复杂，穿衣工序繁琐，没有仆人帮忙很难一个人穿好的。

“我不要，赶不及别出席就好。”安娜甩着礼服的绸带，只穿着内衬裙坐在椅子上甩着小腿不为所动。

“好了安娜，别闹脾气了，适可而止的吧。”

就在安娜满意地欣赏女仆几乎要哭的表情时，身子被人往后拉了一把，靠上了个柔软的物体。安娜抬起头，看到已经更衣完毕的艾莎。

“让我来吧。”

艾莎手撑到安娜咯吱窝下稍一用力，就把她提起放到地上站好，又绕到正面，接过女仆手中的裙子。

“听话，把手抬高，我帮你穿。”艾莎带着微笑说，但眼神中已流露出安娜十分熟悉的那种坚决，也就表示再怎么费尽唇舌都是徒然。

“我讨厌宴会。”安娜举起双手，不情愿地嘟着嘴小声嘀咕。

“那是你的义务，不能拒绝。”艾莎把裙子从安娜头上套下，一边整理一边说。

“对你来说也是义务？”安娜反问。

“不，我不是，因为我不是继承人。”

安娜皱眉，她不喜欢艾莎的这个回答。艾莎又是微微一笑，不再说话，继续手头上的工作。安娜撇头看向一旁的穿衣镜。占据一面书柜大小的穿衣镜，把安娜和艾莎的身影清晰纳入其中，使得安娜又一次意识到她们的异同。

镜中的安娜，赤褐色的头发与父亲如出一致；蓝色的眼睛随着年纪增长逐渐增添多了一份翠绿，那是母亲眼睛的颜色；圆润的下巴和结实充满活力的四肢，凯和格尔达都说像极了小时候的父亲。

“你是我的孩子”。最近一段时间当只有父女两人独处时，父亲总喜欢把安娜抱到膝上坐着，认真地打量着说，眼里满是掩饰不住的欣慰。

那艾莎呢？每次安娜都疑惑，却没敢问出口。

艾莎与自己有血缘关系，但又不是亲姐姐，两者的区别安娜多少知道些。可安娜来到这世上以来，她们始终生活在同一屋檐下，吃同样的饭，呼吸同样的空气。城堡里的潮气，海岸的堤坝，后山的树木，旷野的草地，这些都是她们共有的。这是一种非直亲，但又更丰富、更浓稠的感情。生活将她们的昼夜交织到一起，她们熟知彼此的身体与气味，没有人比她们更亲密，甚至是父亲。

可是，艾莎也这么认为吗？那个有着一头耀眼的浅金色头发，皮肤白皙，眼睛湛蓝如冰雪的姐姐。

安娜转回头，看着蹲下身正在帮自己整理礼服的艾莎，她摆弄安娜的袖口、手套和裙摆的动作，细细地、静静地。宽领晚礼裙下，那一片娇嫩雪白的胸口因为下蹲展现在了安娜眼前，害安娜看得入迷了。这时艾莎抬起头，她们目光相接，她眨了眨眼。于是安娜立刻就红了脸，心猝不及防地跳漏了半拍，就好像正在觊觎某个不得了的秘密，忽然被人发现了一样。

“好了，我们走吧。”艾莎站起来，理了理她因蹲下弄皱些的裙子说。

她什么都没有发现。艾莎牵起安娜的手走出更衣室时，安娜小声在心里安慰自己。

\----------------------------------------------

毫无意外这又是一场无聊的晚宴，唯一的亮点是当乐队奏响第一支舞曲时艾莎挽着父亲的左手，跃入舞池的那一刻。

父亲脸颊红润，眼神明亮，高大魁梧，精神抖擞，他是一个有威严的领主，正牵领着亭亭玉立的大女儿翩翩起舞。艾莎不负父亲的期望，婀娜轻盈的身影在他身边翩然飘动。一曲终了，四下掌声和惊叹声接连不断，此时艾莎无疑是父亲的骄傲。但是除了这惊艳的开场，余下尽是看不到结束希望的无聊。

安娜百无聊赖地坐在在宴会厅一角里她专属的位置上，艾莎则在父亲带领下一一与客人们打招呼。她穿着量身定制的蓝色裙子，挽起长发露出优雅的颈项，稳重不失礼节地配合父亲周旋在客人之间，她和平时看起来有点不一样，既熟悉又陌生，安娜不喜欢这样。但比起被伯爵儿子纠缠上，艾莎和父亲在一起更叫安娜安心。

说起来那个总是粘着艾莎的瘦高男孩，今晚倒是很安分地跟在他父亲身边，与艾莎没有交集，这有点可疑。不过想到明天他就走了，安娜就没再理会他。然而恰好就是这个疏忽，在安娜放宽心地去吃点心时，一回头，艾莎和伯爵的儿子就从宴会厅里消失了。

来不及咽下嘴里的巧克力，安娜惊慌地瞪大眼睛，努力在拥挤的人群里辨认姐姐的身影，却只扑捉到在大门后一闪而过的蓝色裙裾。安娜赶紧从宴会厅的另一端，像穿越丛林一样拨开重重客人奋力奔向大门。

冲出门口，走廊见不到艾莎的身影。安娜抓住路过的女仆询问，年轻的女仆却这么说：“我的小姐，他们往后花园的方向去了。不过我劝您现在最好别打去扰他们，两个年轻的心，现在要独处，确认一些事情，例如，爱情。”言毕女仆还露出了醉心的羡慕表情。

诚然女仆这番话合情合理，也理所当然，然而却只叫安娜难以理解和痛苦。安娜一边耳边不断回响着女仆的话，一边赶紧向后花园跑去。艾莎也会期望童话故事里王子与公主的爱情吗？安娜不知道。现在她就像一只瞎了眼、始终在黑暗中摸索的小鼹鼠，异常惊慌迷惘，找不到心的出口。

跌跌撞撞的安娜终于来到后花园。绕过花圃，在中央喷泉水池边上昏黄的夜灯下，艾莎和伯爵的儿子面对面，靠得很近地站着，他们好像非常认真地交谈，认真到没听见安娜靠近的脚步声。接着，真正的灾难发生了。伯爵的儿子忽然执起艾莎的手，不顾艾莎的挣扎，隔着手套接连在上面落下好几个吻。目睹一切的安娜瞬间觉得头昏脑涨，心中充满一种盲目的、不可饶恕的愤怒。她想大叫，嗓子却堵住发不出声，嘴唇上下打颤得厉害。而紧接下一刻，她抓起地上的乱石，向伯爵的儿子砸了过去。

石头准确无误地打中了他的脸，划破他的脸颊，血缓缓流下。在那边的两人不约而同地惊呆了。艾莎惊魂未定地看向远处的安娜，嘴巴动了动，却又转而掏出手帕，拭擦伯爵儿子脸上的血。他们没人说话，没人搭理安娜，也许是太过惊讶，也许是罪恶感太深。

安娜承受不起眼前的这一幕，随即转身发疯似的跑开，不管去哪里都好，她只想跑得远远的，只要不用再看到他们就好。

安娜边跑边捂着眼睛哭泣，花园里的灌木划破了她的裙子，坚硬的岩石台阶绊倒了她，膝盖和手肘上的疼痛也掩盖不住心上的伤痛。忽然间一双强壮的手臂把她抱起，让她依靠在了结实的肩膀，是父亲。

艾格纳公爵让女儿哭泣的脸蛋贴在肩头上，就这样把她抱回了城堡里，绕过喧嚣的宴会大厅，沿着侧廊走回书房。公爵把女儿抱在在膝上，忍不住心疼而又温柔地询问。

起初安娜只是蜷缩在父亲的怀里，像只不知怎么的受了伤惊吓过度的小动物，失去了发出声音的能力。但她还太小，心里容不下这份太过沉重、无法负荷的感情，便开始匍匐在父亲的肩头，哭啼啼说出了多日来困扰着自己的烦恼。

公爵静静地、认真严肃地听着，又不断轻抚着女儿与自己一样的赤褐色头发，柔声应和她。

“好，好，说下去，安娜。”

公爵鼓励那个哭泣得像是就要碎掉似的连话都说不清的小女儿。

“我想我了解了，安娜，这件事可能比以前发生过的任何事都要严重，也更可怕，可怕得太多了。不过你在长大，总有一天你会发现没有过不了的事情，你会忘记今晚发生的一切，这一点你一定要相信我。阿伦戴尔的继承人都是勇敢的人，现在我不会假装你很懦弱，既然知道你勇敢，何必假装呢。这件事交给我处理，一定会完美无缺地解决，所以你不用担心。”公爵慈爱而又严厉地说。

“您会责备艾莎吗？”安娜抽泣着问，虽然是她让自己伤透了心，但她还是担心父亲让姐姐为难。

“不，亲爱的，我不会责备她。但是，我想我需要和她谈谈。”公爵摇摇头。

“真的吗？”安娜将信将疑。

“我对上帝发誓。她是你的姐姐，也是我的女儿，你不用担心她会受到伤害。但我需要用一些方法，为了让你们更长久地相伴。”

“是什么方法？”

“孩子，你不需要知道，你只需相信我，你的父亲。或许未来有段时间你会很想念，那很正常。但比起你们漫长的人生这都不算什么。你是勇敢的孩子，你得学会忍耐”

“如果我忍耐，就不会再失去她吗？”安娜似懂非懂。

“是的，没有什么是时间解决不了的。你们将会拥有彼此，作为姐妹，直到永远。”公爵郑重地承诺。

气还没缓过来的安娜直视父亲，努力接受他慈爱的目光，点了点头。而公爵则在女儿泪涔涔的眼眸中看见自己眼里的哀戚，他弯下身，默默无语地在安娜额头落下一吻，仿佛在一份令人悲伤的契约上盖了印章。


	6. Chapter 6

我又听到愤怒的音调，那是上帝的声音，铿锵有力 —— “听我的劝告，退却为好！”

\-----------------------------------------

『亲爱的安娜：  
你的来信我已收到，请原谅我现在才提笔给你回信 …………』 

一只不知从哪儿飞来的云雀落在窗台上，叽叽喳喳地蹦达得欢快，分散了艾莎的注意力。

皇家军事训练学校的学生假期采用轮休制，本周轮到艾莎的班级。早上八点，这个时间点大部分同学要么早早进城玩耍去了，要么还在被窝里倒头大睡。只有艾莎遵循既定的作息，六点起床，六点十五分训练，七点半早饭，八点学习。一个月前收到从阿伦戴尔寄来的信，她一直没回。

充满好奇心的鸟儿用尖利的嘴敲击玻璃窗，发出叩叩的声音。艾莎起身推开窗户，鸟儿跃入室内，跳到信纸上，微凉的晨风紧随入室，抚过即将成年的年轻脸庞。

军校设在首都城边的一座山丘上。那是一栋灰色的巨大建筑。从三楼图书馆的窗户可以遥望十几里外白墙红顶的大皇宫，还有街道笔直的首都城区。这座几乎与帝国同龄的古老严肃的学校，在圆顶的白色回廊下，在教室里，在食堂里，在寝室里，一切都有条不紊，好像这里是世界上唯一一个将生活中的混乱与怠懈调整得秩序井然的地方。

学校的教官都是些老道的军官，每个人身上都有股硝石味儿。因为开国皇帝崇尚男女平等，学校里除了大部分的男孩儿，还有相当一部分的女孩儿。艾莎在十五岁那年成为了这些女孩儿中的一员。她与那些女孩们，像男孩一样，被分配到在二十人一间的寝室里，睡在窄小的铁床上。寝室门框上悬挂着十字架。夜里，灯盏亮着黄光。清晨，他们听到军号起床。冬天，洗漱用的水有时会冻在管道里，这时勤务兵会用巨大的扳手敲击水管，夹杂碎冰的刺骨的冷水就哗啦啦流了出来。

学校里的课程非常充实，满满地叫人容不下多余心思去考虑别的事情。作为未来士官的孩子们，学习兵法、外语、历史、武器机械原理，以及短兵相接时的作战方式。他们从早到晚地学习、锻炼、再学习、再锻炼，周而复始。他们被严格教育，那些话该讲，那些话不能乱讲；什么是可以做的事情，什么是绝对的禁忌。所有都按正规部队要求，于是在这里有四百多名孩子，但却寂静得像一个随时有可能爆炸的哑弹。

军校里的学生什么人都有，有来自乡村田野里一无所有的农民的儿子，也有城镇中平民百姓的女儿，但更多的是背负着家族期望的达官贵人的子女，甚至是皇族。在这些孩子中，他们的名字有的非常长，有的则很短，一如他们出生的家庭的历史。但无论是谁，在这里被缝进衣领内侧的名字只有一个，是独属于此处的称谓，除此之外，他们什么都不是。

然而即使这样，青春期里的孩子总会有一两个愣头青。在一次年级聚餐时，在餐桌旁一阵突如其来的安静中，某个总爱与艾莎攀比的讨厌的贵族男孩，大声地问起她的父母，毕竟贵族的圈子有时就是那么小，阿伦戴尔家长女的身世不是什么秘密。

艾莎看着那人的眼睛，欣然回答说，她的生父是贵族私生子，她的母亲早早不在人世，她被身为公爵的伯父收养，她没有继承权，她回应公爵的期望进入这里，并始终保持全年级第一的成绩。她说这些话的时候语调随和，对提问者的无知粗鲁表现出了宽容。艾莎客观公正地陈述了她的生平，讲完后又彬彬有礼地询问了对方父母的情况。她自尊自重，不卑不亢，弄得等着看好戏的对方在众人的注视下羞愧得哑口无言。

有人说是天真或对世界的无知保护了艾莎免受它的伤害，还说她是一个圣明的傻瓜，能健步穿越世俗灼热的眼光而不受伤。但艾莎明白，那是因为她比她所认识的许多人都还要聪明，她有自己的一套严谨的社交和阶级科学理论。军校严酷的生活在锻炼她肉体的同时，也彻底解放了她的思想，即使是她的自大也无需卖弄。

在进入军校前，艾莎对自己的聪明并没有很确切的认知，虽然大人们总夸她聪慧，但因为没有可以对比参考的同龄人，她也只是将这些话视为对身为公爵的父亲的一种间接奉承。但来到军校后，在一群同龄人当中，她出众的能力被客观地印证。

艾莎很聪明，但她的聪明属罕见的一类，不是用各种试卷反复测试就可以简单测算的。它不是单纯分析问题解决问题的智慧，有一个现象无疑可以证明这一点，那就是她苦苦挣扎仍无法将数学这门课学到一个她认为满意的状态。它也不是以轻松活泼或妙语连珠的形式表现出来的，即使是在她比较快乐的日子里。那是一种非同寻常的，对他人的理解能力，也即洞察力。因此，在十五岁的那天夜里，当她看到伤心地哭泣着跑开的妹妹，以及用非比寻常的严肃表情把自己叫入书房的父亲，她就已经预感了即将发生的一切。

那不是父亲第一次与她推心置腹地交谈，但秉烛夜谈至天明是头一遭。事实上父亲无需刻意铺述，在冗长的谈话中，她早就扑捉到了他话里的核心。安娜之于她的感情，就好比泉水本身是寻常事，但从沙漠里涌出泉水来就有些非同寻常了。

当清晨的阳光给厚重的窗帘下缘镶上明亮的边饰时，父亲紧紧地抱住她，力气之大几乎让她无法承受。他俯在她耳边说，“请原谅我的自私，愿上帝宽恕一切”。这么一来，除了接受，她还可以说什么呢？ 但其实她的人生从来就没得选择，接受，才是她人生的常态。她以为自己对此早习以为常，只是在那一刻，她还是切实地感受了不甘与不舍，或许，还夹带了一种密不可诉的痛苦。

艾莎从父亲的书房出来时天色已经放明。在回自己房间的路上，她经过安娜的房间，房门半掩着。她推门进去，看到穿着睡衣的安娜坐在床上，安静地凝视窗外，两只眼睛还肿肿的，脸色非常苍白，不过倒是再没看出情绪特别激动的迹象。她甚至在察觉到艾莎进来时，还抬头给了她一个微笑，一个十分僵硬的不符合她年龄的伪装成熟的浅笑。就好象，她希望通过这个微笑让艾莎放心一样。她还是个孩子，又何必这样要求自己。艾莎心生怜悯，走过去坐到了安娜身边。

安娜看着她靠近，主动拉起她的手，小小的柔滑的指头，轻轻抚摸她的手背，严肃的神情俨然已是大人的模样，安慰般地说到。

“姐姐，你别担心，不然父亲也会担心的。我答应你以后尽量不发脾气，也答应父亲要勇敢和学会忍耐。所以，你也要答应我，不要再继续为我担心了。”

这从头到尾都是个荒谬的事情，但艾莎听到自己说：“好的，安娜，我答应你”。而后，她抱住了瘦小的妹妹，汲取她身上还带有泪水气味的悲伤。

父亲的做法没有任何问题，无论在谁看来。幼小如安娜，此时她强烈的情感可能就像一场春季里的风暴，只要及时采取补救措施，到了夏天又或秋天，风暴带来的破坏痕迹就会消失殆尽。一如童年的忧伤，转瞬即消逝。因为只有在长大后变得松软的土壤中，悲伤才会深深地扎根。所以，父亲把年幼的安娜更好地保护起来，而已长大的她，则是用园丁般的修剪技法，去掉不必要的旁枝，或被虫咬坏的叶子，甚至是发育不健全的花儿，这样才能长出新的如自己所期望的花朵。但父亲却忘了，即使最后花朵如预期般绽放，但它的根依然深埋在同一片土壤里。

唰啦一声，桌上的鸟儿忽然扑楞扑楞扇起翅膀，飞向了窗外。艾莎收回遥望的视线，瞄到玻璃窗上倒映的自己隐约的面容。那是一张称得上俊俏的脸蛋，苍白但不病态的肤色，一丝不苟盘起的头发，棱角分明的下颌线条，以及冰一般冷漠的蓝色眼睛。这幅容貌与父亲和安娜没有相似之处，倒是随年龄越来越与城堡里祖父的画像贴近，指气质方面。她终究是身体里流有阿伦戴尔血液的人，与安娜一样。想到这，她的心竟然感到一丝甜蜜。

艾莎解开紧扣的制服领口，松开衬衫的暗扣，取出那条小心翼翼地偷偷随身携带的项链。

贵金打造的小巧精致的椭圆吊坠，在皮肤和汗水的磨砺下外壳已褪去鲜亮的色彩，但里面封存的照片依然清晰。她打开吊坠，那是四岁的安娜和十一岁的她。在城堡后山坡的那片向日葵田里，安娜手里拽着一朵比她的脸还要大的向日葵，她则是从后面拥抱住妹妹，她们都穿着白色的连衣裙，脸上的笑容如那天的太阳一样灿烂明媚。她隔着玻璃片，拇指怀念地摩挲保护在其下的照片好一会，然后，果断地合上吊坠，把项链收好，扣严领子。在军校里佩戴饰品是禁止的事情，而她必须完美无缺。

艾莎再次把注意力放回桌子上未写完的信。淘气的鸟儿在信纸上留下了数个黑色的爪印。她沉思了一会，拿起信纸，对折，撕毁，扔入一旁的废纸篓。接着拿起一旁厚重的兵法书，从标记的页数开始，细细地研读起来。距离她毕业还有不到一年时间，她的目标是保持第一名的成绩，在父亲也出席的毕业典礼上，获得皇帝亲自颁发的佩剑，那是作为她这些年来离家在外，忍受着肉体和心灵孤独的最终奖励。

阿伦戴尔的荣耀高于一切。父亲的话她紧记着。


	7. Chapter 7

连队沿着又长又陡的山坡艰难爬行，硬底军靴踩在风化的岩石上，碎石不断从脚边滚落。凌晨下了点雪，太阳出来后融雪使地上的石头滑得厉害，严重影响了行军进度，以至到达山顶的时间比原定迟了半小时。考虑到今日的路程还很长，适度的休息对年轻的未来士兵更有益，带队的奥肯少校发令，原地暂休五分钟。

安娜停下脚步，摘下军帽，抹了把额头的汗水，喘着粗气回头眺望。昨晚驻扎的营地全貌透过清晨白蒙蒙的迷雾，从脚下映入眼帘。山顶的空气冷得透彻心肺，却也不可思议地纯净，吸入肺部又再缓缓吐出，仿佛也净化了一路上来的那身疲惫。此时站在山岗顶，阳光正灿烂地照耀脚下这片谷底，一条悠长美丽的河流布满深蓝色阴影，零星的农舍散布在各处，错落起伏的山峰向外延伸，一直连接到远处白雪皑皑的山脉。这番开阔壮丽的景象令安娜想起了远方的阿伦戴尔，不由感到心情愉快。

“安娜！我刚说的话你有在听吗？”梅莉达伸手在安娜眼前晃了晃，打断她的思绪。

“啊，有听着呢，你说你父亲邀请我这周末中午去家里吃饭。”安娜回头看了眼这位有着一头蓬松不羁的红发的同学说。

“如果你不想去拒绝也没关系，毕竟难得放休，应该和家人在一起。我也是拗不过我家那烦人的老头儿唠叨，迫不得已应付完成任务。” 

梅莉达说话总是直来直往，尽管有时因为过于直白而难免失礼，不过比起与那些贵族出身的其他同学装模作样地交谈，安娜更喜欢这位商人的女儿。但有时候她那口夹有明显家乡口音的语调和极快的语速，确实挺考验安娜的耳力。

“既然弗格先生盛情邀请，为何要拒绝，还是说，你不想我和你家人认识？”安娜挑眉反问。

“瞧你说得，你愿意来我家做客我当然高兴。只是我父亲，他大概别有所图。你是阿伦戴尔公爵的女儿，你的姐姐又是在中央军机处工作，而我父亲是个精明的商人，所以，你明白我的意思？” 梅莉达提醒。

“梅莉达，我觉得你还是不要把你的父亲想得那么复杂，他可能只是好意邀请。再说就算我回家也还是一个人，所以没关系。”安娜说。

“安娜….我不知道…..” 

“就这么决定好了，我答应你。”

梅莉达还想说什么，安娜及时打断。她想梅莉达或许是对自己刚才那有些落寂的话感到惊讶，不过安娜说的都是事实。身为公爵的父亲，现在除了在贸易方面更有建树外，还在宫廷里担任了军务要职。他遵守着与祖父的承诺，重新把阿伦戴尔家族带回了权力的中心，但也因此更忙得不见人影，每天不是在皇宫，就是在外地，安娜今年见到他的次数绝不超五个手指头。而艾莎，自从毕业后就成为了父亲的秘书，他外出时所有的一切都由她打点，见到她的频率并没有比父亲多多少。因此尽管阿伦戴尔家族在首都也有一处官邸，但其实哪里平日除了仆人，和偶尔放休回去睡一晚的安娜，父亲和艾莎更多时候是住在办公地而不回家。三个人坐下来一同吃饭这种奢侈的事情，已经遥远得安娜就快记不清了，自从他们都离开了家乡阿伦戴尔的那座城堡后。

安娜又看了一眼脚下的美景，这时军哨响起，结束了片刻的休憩。她戴好帽子，和梅莉达加入重新整装的队伍，在奥肯少校的带领下从山的另一面走下去。

\---------------------------------------------------------

马车经过蒙霜的田野，爬上一个不高的山丘，再拐了几个弯道，穿过一条长长的林荫道和好几扇铁门，绕过园丁精心维护的花园和喷水池，就来到一栋崭新的有着巨大石柱和宏伟圆顶的宅邸前。阳光照射在建筑顶端，似乎在闪烁金光。大宅后面有一条隐匿的小溪流经，溪水周围是小小的山坡，山坡守卫着溪水，掩藏着它。

“你家真不赖。”走下马车的安娜说道。虽然在安娜心中没有那栋建筑可以比得过阿伦戴尔城堡，即使是皇宫，但眼前宏伟的建筑确实叫人眼前一亮。

“谢谢夸奖，但这种建筑在你们贵族眼中看来应该很丑吧，它历史不够长，建得再豪华也不过是散发更浓厚的金钱气息。”梅莉达自嘲地说。

“噢，梅莉达，你其实还是很在乎学校里那些嘴碎的笨蛋的话吧。就算是贵族，也有人只是保留了个头衔，家里拙襟见肘的可不少。“安娜安慰。

“如果是别人说这话我可能会很好受，但由你这个有权有钱的公爵家小姐来说，听起来只会更刺耳。”

“那我现在就掉头回去？”安娜故意说。

“别阿！我这不也说说笑而已，你要现在回去，老头子可不会让我这周末好过。有请吧。”

梅莉达夸张地露出求饶的表情，还弯腰行了个拙劣的绅士礼，逗笑了安娜。她们像平日嬉闹一样，踏着石板台阶走进大屋。

那天出席午宴的人是安娜、梅莉达，以及她的父亲弗格先生和母亲艾莉诺女士。主菜是野兔头汤和鹅肉，兔汤里加入了奇怪的香料，还有兔子惊悚的头骨留在里面，安娜不太习惯。鹅肉倒是表皮焦脆，肉色粉红，味道和熟度刚好。

“这些都是我们家乡的特色菜，不知道合您胃口否。” 弗格先生问到。

“味道都不错，尤其这个汤，是个很有趣的尝试。”安娜说。

“哈哈哈，您这回答真是十足的贵族般的迂回。” 弗格先生大笑起来。

弗格先生身材壮实，脸色亮堂发红，留着粗旷的络腮胡子，声音洪亮。据梅莉达说，她的家族祖上是游牧民族，所以血液里天生保留那份粗旷的精神，即使归化入帝国也没被抹去。

“亲爱的，你这样会吓到公爵小姐的。”艾莉诺女士在一旁温柔地小声提醒。

“你觉得呢？”弗格先生又问，但不是对着安娜，也不是艾莉诺女士，而是梅莉达。

“安娜应该不会介意，但她可能以后不会想再来我们家。” 梅莉达喝了一大口兔头汤说。

于是，弗格先生又发出了响亮的笑声，安娜甚至觉得这笑声，差点就把餐桌上的餐具震掉到地上了。虽然不能理解那道奇怪的兔头汤，不过安娜喜欢这种融洽轻松的家庭氛围。

“没有那样的事，能得到你们的邀请是我的荣幸，我也很羡慕你们这种家庭氛围。”安娜回答。

“居然会被公爵小姐羡慕，那可是不得了的事情。但怎么说你也是阿伦戴尔家的继承人，是未来的女公爵，随意说出羡慕什么东西，尤其是对我们这种普通人，可不太适合。”弗格先生收起些笑容又说。

“抱歉，我没那个意思。”安娜多少听出了些弗格先生话里的挪揄。

“您不需要感到抱歉，这不符您的身份。不过您也真是个奇怪的人，和我想象中很不一样，也与您父亲和姐姐都不像。”

“你认识父亲和艾莎？”

“不，我不认识他们，但是阿伦戴尔公爵和他那个没有继承权的大女儿，可一直是首都上流阶级的中心话题人物，即使没见过面也会略有耳闻，难道您不知道吗？”

“…我一直在学校寄宿，对这些不清楚。”

安娜咬起下唇，皱起眉头。她十五岁进入了艾莎曾经的学校，现在已经是第三年。在这三年里，军校学习几乎就是她的一切，父亲和艾莎忙于工作，他们离她越来越远。

“这样可不行，身为未来爵位的继承人，只活在自己的世界里是很糟糕的，尤其像您这样子。恕我直言，那不是单纯，而是愚蠢，您比您的父亲和姐姐差远了。”

“父亲！”“亲爱的！”几乎是同时，梅莉达和艾莉诺女士提高嗓门喊道。

“您生气了吗？”弗格先生不为所动，用他那圆溜溜的乌黑的小眼睛直视安娜说。

“…与其说生气，倒不如说，我更希望你告诉些你所知道的。我与父亲和姐姐相差甚远，这点我有自知。可能是我们相处的时间太少了，我指在我童年以后。如你所言，我对现在的他们几乎一无所知。”

“有趣，您确实是个有意思的人，竟然对第一次见面的人这么放心地说话。不过，您这真诚的品质我很喜欢，要知道大部分的贵族都是非常惹我讨厌的。既然您开口了，那我也略说一些所知所见。”

“洗耳恭听。”

“怎么说好呢，在我看来，阿伦戴尔公爵也是个奇怪的人。他很有商业天赋。一般来说贵族都不太擅长赚钱，不过是躺在祖上留下的土地和吃着国家俸禄，过上无忧无虑的日子罢了。像他这样把家族生意遍布全国，甚至海外，在贵族圈子里极为罕见。他不仅商业上造诣极深，还在军队里担任要职，履行贵族对国家的义务，并完成得很出色，这更为难得。此外，他还有一项令人瞩目的事迹，就是培养出了您姐姐，这位号称帝国军事训练学校建校以来最出色的毕业生。这些光辉的事迹足以让他备受尊重和敬仰，甚至连皇帝都要礼让几分。”

安娜拿着高脚杯的手悄悄地抓紧了些，沉默不语。弗格先生拿起酒杯喝了一口，顿了顿，接着说。

“另外，也许这么说有点无聊，暂且不说血脉什么，贵族们被赋予的种种特权，那些我觉得本来就不应该给『家族』，而是给『个人』的吧。身为特权阶级，却德才不配位，那些家伙，不过是生在好人家罢了。您明白我所说吗？” 

弗格先生没有指名道姓，不过安娜直觉认为，在他指责的那些人里，也包括自己。意识到这点，叫安娜当下羞愧得无地自容。

后面的时间，沉默占据了大部分。虽然梅莉达和她的母亲已经竭尽所能在扭转先前谈话的尴尬气氛，但安娜因羞愧而导致的不自在依然挥之不去，只能勉强撑着礼貌性的笑容应对。而弗格先生似乎没太在意他说的那些话，只管大口喝酒大口吃肉。

午餐在开始一个多小时后就匆匆结束了。梅莉达邀请安娜骑马逛逛庄园散心，安娜婉拒了，坐上了回程的马车。

\-------------------------------------------------------

带着低落的情绪，安娜回到宅邸时已是黄昏，橘黄色的太阳落在街道尽头天际的边界上。被父亲特意从阿伦戴尔带到首都的凯，在门口迎接了她。凯告诉她，艾莎一个小时前刚从外面回来，现在正在房间里休息。晚餐很快就准备好，想请她去房间通知艾莎一声。

不得不说这个是个令人喜出望外的消息。安娜上一次见到艾莎，是三个月前的事了。再说作为老管家的凯也着实贴心，深知主人心思，特意给难以碰面的姐妹两人创造独处的条件。安娜把摘下的军帽扔给凯，回了他一个感激的眼神，一溜烟地就跑进了屋。

位于首都中心城区的宅邸，面积比阿伦戴尔城堡小多了，但也是一栋历史悠久的二层老宅，整体装潢依然保留华丽和庄重。通往二楼的楼梯设在一楼的中央，上去就是二楼十字形走廊的正中，艾莎的卧室和书房分别设在北端走廊尽头的两个房间。安娜走上二楼，朝北面走去，一眼就看到艾莎虚掩着门的卧室。从房间西面窗口照射进的夕阳，又从门缝透入了走廊。安娜放轻脚步，轻轻推开门。

凯说得没错，艾莎正在休息。此时她以一个颇为随意放浪的姿态仰卧在床上，睡得正香，连夕阳照在脸上都没醒来。靛蓝色的军外套被扔在床的一角，她的军靴也没换下，只是解开衬衫顶端的几粒扣子，松开腰带扎着的下摆，就躺下睡着了。她的脸在枕头上侧向另一旁，右手臂弯压在头顶。她神情疲惫但放松，像个累坏了的孩子。可是她那即使穿着硬邦邦的制服也不能掩饰的曼妙身段，还有领口下锁骨处明显的阴影，又使得这卧姿极为柔美妩媚。

安娜放轻脚步走近床铺，更看清了艾莎的睡颜。她成年后就一直保持的梳起刘海的单辫发型，因为移动睡乱了，散开的浅金色发丝遮住了小半张脸。黄昏时分光线渐弱不再刺眼，在艾莎被夕阳照射的白色肌肤上，红润开始显现，令平日总是严肃冷漠的面容，此时竟有些孩子气。

安娜驻足在床边，呆呆地看着床上的姐姐，不忍打扰她难得的睡眠，但也不知道做什么好。她的思绪飘散，想起了中午弗格先生的话。艾莎那么努力，总把自己累得不像话，难道真的会甘心在一旁看着自己继承爵位吗？她们的童年曾经亲密无间，但现在却渐行渐远。尽管在安娜的心中艾莎依然是那个无可取代的唯一的姐姐，可是艾莎还会同样视自己为她那个宝贝的妹妹吗？过去父亲曾经叫她勇敢，学会忍耐，才能更好地与姐姐相守。可是当时的她并不知道换来的是现在的局面。这些年来，安娜与艾莎相处的时间总和，甚至可以用月来做单位。十五岁以后的艾莎，安娜可以说对她一无所知，连一个陌生人都不如。想到这，安娜就开始觉得痛苦不堪。没错，不是难受，而是痛苦。一种更深沉的，更浓烈的情感。

正当安娜想得出神，艾莎醒了。她睁开眼睛，看到安娜，立刻从床上弹坐起来。她警觉而快速的动作让安娜吓了一跳，同时心里也不是滋味。两人好歹是姐妹，艾莎用得着那么警惕吗，就好象半夜遇到突袭的敌人一样。 

“…安娜？”

艾莎一手反撑在床上，一手抚上前额，语气犹在梦中。这时安娜又想，或许是错怪姐姐了，她只是难得睡糊涂了。

“凯叫我来通知你，晚餐准备好了。你房间门没锁，所以我就…”安娜比划着手，不知所措地解释。

“谢谢，我不小心睡过头了，换个衣服就下去。”

艾莎扶着额头从床上起来。因为安娜靠着床沿站得很近，艾莎几乎是挨着她的身体站起来的。突如其来的过分亲密的距离，使艾莎敞开领口的颈间刚好曝露在安娜眼下。松垮垮的领子下，隐约可见里面的项链链条，以及若隐若现的胸前沟壑。而带有体温的冷香灌入鼻中，安娜浑身一颤，脸不合时宜地刷一下就红了起来，下意识后退了两步。

“怎么了？”艾莎睁着迷蒙的双眼问。

“没，没什么。”安娜别开视线。

“那帮带一下门好吗？我要换衣服。” 

“谁？我？”还处于些许混乱中的安娜望望艾莎，又指了指自己问。

“安娜，这里就你和我，难道还有别人吗？还是说，你要看着我换衣服？”艾莎撇撇眉头，微微一笑。因为刚睡起来的缘故，她的嗓音还没完全打开，沙哑中带着一丝性感的尾音。

“抱歉！我不是故意的，这就出去。”

安娜反应过来，说完赶紧从房间里退出去，头也不回地走掉。走了两步，想起什么，于是又匆忙折返，把卧室门一把带上。

“笨蛋！你在干什么！”

门合上的那一刻，安娜忍不住小声咒骂自己。


	8. Chapter 8

安娜放弃地把手里的书往后一扔，翻了个身，直愣愣地盯着卧室的门口。晚饭在两个多小时前就结束了，她回到卧室，脱了制服外套，瘫倒在床上。直到现在，既没看入书本里的任何一个字，也没去洗漱更衣，只是在床上翻来覆去，什么事都没做成。早些时候的晚餐，安娜和艾莎起了点争执。但说是争执，其实只是安娜单方面认为罢了，艾莎或许根本不以为意。

难得凑齐两姐妹的晚餐，餐桌上艾莎问起安娜中午去同学家做客的事，想是凯在安娜回来前就汇报给了她。父亲和艾莎虽然极少在家，但对安娜动态行踪的掌并没因此减少。安娜在学校成绩如何，交了什么朋友，又或去了什么地方，他们都了如指掌。对比之下，安娜对他们的事情无所闻，也无所知。信息上的极度不对等经常让安娜心生埋怨。但转念一想，这或许是父亲和姐姐在无法陪伴的日子里用另一种方式守护自己，那么即使有埋怨，也仅此而已，无法生恨。

对于姐姐的询问，安娜尽量用客观的语气去描述那场尴尬的饭局，艾莎则面无表情地边吃晚餐边听着，就像在听下属汇报一样。安娜把整个事情的经过，在抹去一些敏感的细节后，自认为是完整无保留地告知了姐姐。但艾莎在听完后给这本是很普通的事情，下了一个让安娜有些受伤的定论。具体来说，它伤及的是安娜与梅莉达之间单纯的同学情谊。

艾莎是这么分析的。她开门见山地说，弗格先生的邀请不怀好意，他说的每一句话语，必定事先精心编排过。通过这场午宴，他在试探安娜的底线，看看安娜能为与梅莉达之间的关系，容忍他到什么程度。现在的皇帝是个开明的君主，主张论功行赏，有能力的人都应得到重用和嘉奖，甚至晋升为新贵族。像弗格先生这种成功的商人，财富已不是他唯一的追求，他要的是权力，是提高家族的地位。他之所以接触安娜，是想通过安娜接近父亲，获得父亲的信任。如果他成功的话，就可以通过父亲的引荐，获得皇帝的册封，摇身进入贵族阶级。最近几年，由旧贵族引荐而成功实现阶级飞跃的人已经有数例。安娜作为爵位的继承人，即使学校里再怎么两耳不闻窗外事，也该知晓些世道变化。如果安娜足够警惕，应该在收到邀请时就洞察到了弗格先生的企图，并不应被他的话语所干扰。末了，艾莎还带着恨铁不成钢语气，指出安娜已经十八岁了，但依然过于松懈，没有爵位继承人该有的意识，这让她和父亲都很担忧。

可能因为有梅莉达的提醒依然被弗格先生牵着鼻子走而刺激在先，也可能因为安娜确实为自己的同学情谊受到伤害而气愤，但更可能是因为被自己最在意的姐姐一针见血地刺穿了脆弱的自尊。总之，安娜沉不住气，在餐桌上闹了些别扭，与艾莎争论了两句。结果，晚餐同样以尴尬的氛围草草结束。过后不久，艾莎回房洗漱，又一头扎入书房不再出来。本想好好把握这次难得的家庭晚餐，却只获得凄凉收场，这怎么能叫安娜释怀。而且，想到明天一大早就要回去学校，下次再和艾莎见面又不知是何日了，在此之前要一直与遗憾作伴，安娜又更是伤感了几分。

宅邸里的座钟此时响起，安娜记不起是第十下，还是第十一下了。艾莎休息了吗？安娜不确定，毕竟她傍晚时是那么的疲惫。但不管怎样，安娜还是来到了艾莎书房的门前。

在敲门前，安娜扯了扯压得皱巴巴的衬衣，又顺了顺毛躁的头发，才敲响紧闭的门。

叩！叩叩！叩叩叩！

“安娜？”有节律的渐进的敲门声过后，艾莎的声音从门后传来。

“是我，可以进来吗？”

“进来吧。”

得到允许，安娜推门而入，这次顺带把身后的门带上。

艾莎的书房位于卧室的正对面，左边的北面是书柜和壁炉，右边的南面是一张会客和休息用的长沙发，正方的东面是窗口和办公桌。已洗漱更衣的艾莎在办公桌后抬起头，看了眼安娜。

“你怎么知道是我？”安娜问。

“是这个。”艾莎用没拿笔的左手示意了一下敲门的动作。

“你敲门的节奏总是很有特点。”艾莎浅浅一笑，又补充。

“那你分辨得出凯，又或其他人的敲门声吗？”安娜又问。

“我没留意过，或许没什么差别。”

听到艾莎的回答，安娜嘴角不由地偷偷翘起一个满意的弧度。

“这么晚了还不休息？你明天不是要赶早回校吗？”

“我准备去睡了，就是，刚才，我指晚饭时的事…我大概有些激动了，但是我想你是对的。还有，我就是想过来看看你而已…”安娜挠挠脸，吞吞吐吐地说。

“嗯哼？就这样？”艾莎放下笔问。

“…对，也没多大的事儿，你早点休息吧，下午我看你睡着的样子像累坏了。”安娜说。

“说起来，下午你在那儿看了我多久？”

艾莎像想起什么事又问，表情有点严肃。难道下午自己偷看她的时候，她已经醒了吗？安娜一慌，心里咯噔了一下。

“不，我发誓，我不是故意的。只是因为凯叫我去通知你晚饭，见你睡那么熟才没打扰。”安娜再次辩解。

“那你看到我流口水了吗？”

“…什么？”安娜楞了一下。

“那就是没看到。”艾莎接着笑了

安娜反应过来，艾莎是故意逗她玩儿呢。

“艾莎。”安娜拖着尾音埋怨。

“抱歉，你的表情看起来实在很有意思，我就忍不住了。”

艾莎又是轻笑出声，她从办公桌后绕到长沙发的一角坐下，又向安娜招招手。

“安娜，过来。”艾莎说。

安娜才想起，自己进门后一直站在门口。

艾莎以一个淑女应有的端庄优雅的姿势坐着。没有了障碍物的遮挡，安娜看清了她此时的装扮。她的长发散下，紫色的低领睡裙外是同色系的保暖用的长袍，不佩戴任何首饰的白皙手腕和颈项从衣服里露出一截。在烛火和壁炉的火光中，她的影子摇曳在墙上，她的人娇媚而又清纯。安娜不由地、稍稍地看分神了。同为女性，安娜不得不承认，姐姐在每一个年龄阶段都恰如其分地展现了她动人的美丽，即使她本人对此毫无自知。

可能是烛火渲染得气氛有些暧昧，也可能是褪去军服的艾莎少有地展现了她成熟柔软的一面，安娜凝视着艾莎，望见她蓝色的眼睛里水光波动，于是脸又开始感到热乎了起来。并且就在此时此刻，安娜有种坚定的直觉，她如果想要对艾莎做什么，或者说，要求什么，都会被允许。

安娜犹豫了会，走了过去，停在艾莎脚边，席地坐下，大胆而又惴惴不安地把头挨到姐姐的大腿上。那个地方香香软软的，脸颊枕在上面，艾莎的体温透过光滑的丝质布料传到了安娜身上。在这场合下，即使没抱有任何幻想，也叫安娜愉悦。

“喂，安娜，你是在撒娇吗？”艾莎带着笑意说。

“…你就当是吧…”

安娜的脸持续地发热发烫，为了掩饰，她又更埋进艾莎膝间几分。但是，这份热度还是蔓延着，烧到了耳根和脖子后的一片。

艾莎没有继续嘲笑安娜，而是伸出手，微凉的手指插进她的头发，顺着头顶向后梳理，摸摸红红的耳廓，又安抚着寂寞的后颈，一遍又一遍地重复这个动作。这种安抚宠物的小动作，从小到大似乎一直是艾莎对自己表达柔情的方式，虽然安娜已经好多年没机会享受了。

“这个是什么？”艾莎的手指在安娜后颈领子下稍微有点深的地方停顿了下，问道。

“你说项链吗？”

“对。”

“给你瞧瞧。”

安娜不舍地离开艾莎舒服的大腿，解开扣子，把领子下挂着的椭圆型吊坠项链拉了出来。

“还记得这条项链吗？” 

艾莎皱皱眉，指尖掂起那颗表面镶嵌着红宝石的吊坠摩挲，眉头皱得更深了。

“你十二岁生日的时候，父亲送了你一条蓝色的项链，你喜欢得不得了。而我那时还小，见到什么都想要，就闹着父亲也送一条给我，后来就有了它。不过因为种种原因，喜新厌旧的我很快就把它弄不见了。直到出来读书前，收拾房间时意外地又在抽屉里寻回，那之后我就一直戴着。”安娜说。

“但你知道，学校里严禁佩戴饰物，那是违反校规的。”艾莎说

“没关系，我藏得很好，谁都不会发现。”

“…里面是什么…”艾莎又问。

“你打开看看。”安娜期待地看着艾莎说。

可是，艾莎只是摸了又摸吊坠的外壳，始终没有下一步动作，安娜都替她感到着急了。

就在安娜忍不住要帮艾莎解开谜底时，门外传来敲门声，随后是凯的声音。凯说，军机处派来士兵接艾莎回去，有紧要的事情处理。

“抱歉安娜，虽然我很想多陪你一会，但现在我得走了，晚安。”

艾莎放开吊坠，揉了揉安娜的脑袋，便去打开门。她在凯耳边低声吩咐了几句，两人就一同离去，消失在门后。不知是否是错觉，艾莎匆匆离开的背影给安娜一种如释重负的逃离一般的感觉。

房间里依然烛火通明，温暖依旧，但姐妹间短暂的温馨时刻已不复停留。安娜坐到沙发上，躺倒在艾莎刚才坐过的地方，脸贴在沙发布料上，那里还留有艾莎的温度。

安娜打开那个艾莎没打开的吊坠的外壳，里面是她四岁那年和艾莎一起在城堡后的向日葵田里的合照。每每看到这照片，都提醒安娜，过去她们是多么地亲密。而今，这亲密却变成了可遇不可求的奢侈品

早知道，刚才在艾莎临走前，应该向她讨要一个晚安吻。安娜懊恼地想。


	9. Chapter 9

安娜没想到与艾莎的再下一次见面那么快就来到。

军校主楼的左翼，有一座帝国内数一数二的宴会厅。拱形的苍穹式天花，上面华美的彩绘是数百年前名家大师的杰作，重达数吨的巨型水晶吊灯悬挂在其下。每年宽恕节前夕，在这里都要举行一场盛大的联谊舞会。参与者除了皇家军事训练学校的学生，还有帝国文理学院的学生。作为帝国内最富盛名的两所学校，培育的都是帝国未来的栋梁。正值青春大好时光的青年们，平日为帝国的未来不懈努力地学习，偶尔也需要放松，并给予躁动的青春荷尔蒙一次释放的机会，因此才留下了联谊舞会这个传统。为了这场一年一度的盛宴，军校的训练和学习也做了调整，礼仪课与舞会筹备工作成为近期的重点。

安娜回学校的第二个周一下午，她和同学正在执行被安排的宴会厅清洁任务，校长马提斯少将亲自来找她，说有人拜访她。安娜在同学们好奇的眼光中走到宴会厅外廊，见到了意外的访客，是艾莎。

艾莎说她下午来学校办事，想晚些时候与安娜一起吃顿饭，作为上周她大半夜留下安娜一人在家的补偿。艾莎还说，这事已经得到了马提斯将军的特许，她的马车在校门口等安娜，五点准时出发进城。艾莎说完，冲一旁的将军调皮地眨了一下眼。对此将军只是轻咳一声，算是认同。安娜知道姐姐是这位不苟言笑的将军最得意的学生，他曾在多个场合毫不掩饰对已毕业的艾莎的赞赏，但作为纪律严明的军校的校长，明目张胆地为自己学生开特权，可见他是有多喜爱艾莎。

在是否答应艾莎邀请这一事上，安娜犹豫了会，主要是考虑那些堵在宴会厅门口争相张望艾莎但又因将军严厉的眼神而不敢靠近的同学们，过后一定会围着她打听个不停，那可实在太困扰了。不过转念一想，这点烦恼比起艾莎，实在过于微不足道，于是安娜欣然答应。

傍晚马车从山顶的军校出发，半个多小时后到达了目的地。门口隐藏在街道拐角的餐厅，从没有铺地毯但擦洗得干干净净的榆木楼梯往上走，又走过中间铺着一条粗毛毯的走廊，来到尽头处一个宽敞的大厅，就是餐厅的主体。正值饭点，大厅里坐满人，有人低头默默品尝食物，有人耳贴着耳私语，还有人举杯觥筹交错，大家看起来都很忙，因此穿着军服的艾莎和安娜走进去时，除了一个看起来像领班的男侍应外，没有太多人注意到她们。

似乎是熟人的男侍应与艾莎熟络地打过招呼，把她们领到一处相对安静的角落坐下，递上菜单。艾莎问安娜要吃什么，安娜摇摇头，表示由艾莎决定，于是艾莎点了几道听起来味道不错的菜式，末了又吩咐饮品给安娜上气泡果酒，自己的则是干邑。

安娜对艾莎的决定没有异议，除了最后的气泡果酒让她觉得自己有点被小看了。艾莎对此则解释到，她无意要摆出家长或教官的姿态来限制安娜，但考虑安娜还要回学校，为避免被舍监发现，引起不必要的惩罚，还是遵守规矩为好。艾莎说这话时语气坚定不移，安娜自知再多说也无用。但因这酒水的问题，安娜又想起那晚项链的事，那其实也一件违禁的事情，不过艾莎好像没太追究。而且老实说，安娜那时是期待艾莎打开吊坠的。安娜已经十八岁，无法像幼年一样随心所欲地说出心里所想，这是成长的代价。但是在安娜孤寂的心中，终究还是渴望与姐姐亲近。所以在艾莎发现秘密的项链时，安娜有意想要引诱艾莎打开吊坠，这样她就会发现，这些年来即使安娜的肉体在长高、在变强壮，可内里依然是那个渴求她关爱的可爱的妹妹。

菜很快就上来，姐妹两边吃边有一搭没一搭地聊着。安娜围绕她的校园生活，她的那些朋友，兴高采烈地向艾莎描绘着。例如科罗娜公爵家的独女乐佩与穷小子尤金偷偷地坠入爱河；心直口快的梅莉达在回校后就为她父亲的事内疚地向安娜道歉了；满脑子挂念着他那群驯鹿的克里斯托夫冬天里两星期才洗一次澡；自命不凡的伯爵幺子汉斯其实狂热地崇拜着艾莎。

大多数时候只有安娜在说，艾莎在听着。安娜猜想，大概艾莎对她无聊的校园生活没太多兴趣，毕竟作为中央军机处最年轻的秘书科科长，她每天处理的都是国家要事。而且安娜说的那些，想是艾莎从其他途径早有听闻。不过尽管这样，安娜依然希望能亲自与艾莎分享她成长的喜怒哀乐。艾莎离家的时候安娜还很小，安娜无法想象孤独在外求学的艾莎是怎么度过她的青春期，她会想念阿伦戴尔，会想念自己吗？安娜不得而知。毕竟她写给艾莎的信，总是极少得到回复。但是如果与艾莎当年的处境对调，安娜很肯定，她一定会疯狂地想念阿伦戴尔，想念艾莎。

“艾莎？”一名穿着军服的年轻男子面带惊喜，边说边向她们的桌子走来。

“史蒂芬？”艾莎闻声望去，也认出了来人。

“太好了，真的是你。我刚在那边看了好一会，这里人太多，隔着人我不确定是不是你。”被称为史蒂芬的男子说。

“好久不见，你什么时候回来的？”艾莎问。

“就在上周末。看在上帝的份上，我终于结束了那可怕的海外派遣工作。这位女士是？”男子注意到一旁的安娜。他的瞳孔是深色的，眼神明亮又稍带些狡黠。

“她是我的妹妹，安娜.阿伦戴尔。安娜，这是史蒂芬.韦林。”艾莎站起来介绍到。

“啊，你就是阿伦戴尔家的继承人呀。你不介意我叫你安娜吧？我听艾莎提到过你好几次，不过别紧张，她说的都是好话。她总在说她的妹妹有多可爱，我这才第一次见到。”

男子俯下身来跟安娜握手，安娜半起身跟他相握，然后坐下。艾莎和他站在一起，同为军人的他们站姿挺拔，衣冠整洁，相貌俊美，并且还是旧识。想到自己坐着，安娜就觉得处于了下风，虽然可能根本不会有人在意她的比较。

“你怎么在这？”艾莎又问。

“瞧，在那边，我和朋友一起来，他们在为我办回归庆祝宴，你们要一起过来吗？”史蒂芬邀请。

『我可不想过去。』安娜在心里嘀咕。她顺着男子的视线看过去，那边的桌子全是男士，而且有好几个也都是军人。她倒不是害怕，只是觉得艾莎过去会很不安全，不过以艾莎现在的军衔没人真敢打她的主意。

“不了，我一会还要送安娜回学校，你看到她的制服了吧。”艾莎婉拒。安娜偷偷松了一口气。

“也对，那么改天再约你叙旧。”男子笑了笑，绅士地与艾莎又握握手告别，就回到他朋友那。

“你和他很熟悉？”对方走远后安娜吃味地问。他们刚才一直以名字相称。

“你说史蒂芬？他是我的同学，在校期间也算得上比较要好吧。”

“算得上？”安娜重复到。

“算得上。我读书时没多少朋友，他是比较能谈得来的一个。”

“那你喜欢他吗？”安娜又问。

“你指哪一种？”艾莎反问，她似乎有所察觉安娜的意图。

“各种意义上的。”安娜又说。但其实安娜希望艾莎直接否定，而不是让话题继续下去。

“他是个真诚的人，就如他的名字，是个理想主义的殉道者【注】。虽然有时候会固执得有些愚蠢，但我不讨厌他。”艾莎没有直接回答。

“那就是喜欢他？”安娜不依不饶。

“好了安娜，我可没这么说。”

“我看出来，他对你有意思。” 

“安娜，我真不明白你怎么想的，你们不过才见面几分钟，你就看出了？”艾莎可气又可笑地说。

“我的直觉告诉我，他就是喜欢你。”

“好吧安娜，在我看来，直觉是这个世界上最会欺骗人的东西。”艾莎保持着她的笑容，但眉头稍微有了些皱起的迹象。

“我的直觉……”

安娜就要辩解，但话到嘴边，吞了回去。她顿时想起来了，为什么自己会对一个刚见面的陌生人充满“敌意”，因为她该死的直觉让她在看到他的那一刻，想起了八岁那年的那个夜晚，在城堡的后花园里，韦斯顿伯爵儿子看着艾莎的眼神。

在那个转折点的春天，一心追随着艾莎的安娜，急切地想要得到姐姐的关注与爱，年幼的心中充满好奇和一种连自己都无法察觉的隐忧。那感觉困扰着她，引诱着她，把她带到了一个全然陌生的地方，一个四周被围墙包围着，在藤蔓之下隐藏着一扇矮门的地方。安娜不知道门后通向的将是一座与世隔绝的迷人花园，又或是蛊惑人心的危险森林。但有个严肃的声音在耳边回响，告诫她，劝她回头。可她退之依依不舍，前行却又犹豫不决，于是她驻足在门前，直到今日。

这样很危险，安娜告诉自己。

“嗯哼？”艾莎等着安娜接下来的话。

“算了，我不和他计较。”安娜忽然放弃了。

“你这孩子真是的。”艾莎叹了口气。

“不说他了。对了，这周末是舞会，你要来吗？这么多年，从没见你出席过。”

因为刚才被人打扰了，安娜差点忘了件更重要的事情。每年的舞会，惯例会邀请往年优秀的毕业生出席，但安娜入学至今，从未听闻过艾莎出席。虽然今年的可能性也不大，不过受同学们所托，加之安娜也有些期待，就直问当事人。

“你说那个呀，下午马提斯将军也问我了，我今年刚好那天也没特别的事，已经答应他了。”

“当真？”

艾莎的回答叫安娜意外，当然也是惊喜。

“你不高兴吗？如果我出席。”

“我高兴都还来不及，那么你到时……..”

原本绕进了死胡同的对话，因为别的事情被一笔带过。安娜和艾莎随后就舞会的事，展开了新一轮的讨论。总的来说，虽然中途有些波折，但起码今天的晚餐没再被安娜的不知趣毁掉，这是她今天最大的收获。

================  
【注】：圣经中的人物，是第一个为主殉道的人，在圣经中具有重要的地位。


	10. Chapter 10

冥冥之中似乎是种巧合，安娜人生里有两个重要的转折都起始于一场舞会。

那是场豪华壮观的舞会,也是战争爆发前学校举办的最后一场舞会，因为次年春天，冰雪初融之时，各国之间本就动荡不安的局势进一步加深，一直游离在战争边缘的帝国也加入了战局。舞会上男士们擦亮皮靴，换上笔挺的礼服，女士们精心打扮，盛装出席。而艾莎，即使当时学生之间早已有传她出席，但本人真正出现在现场时依然引起了轰动。

艾莎在十几岁时就已经是个了不起的美女，此时妙龄二十五的她更加妩媚动人。那天她盘起了长发，穿着一条展露完美肩颈线条的一字领白色长裙，戴起了长及臂弯的鞣革手套，踩着一双镶着水晶的舞鞋，款款走入会场。她高挑、匀称、优雅。因为是军人，她总是把身子挺得笔直，好像非这般不可，同时头微微后仰，再加上那张高贵而又克制的面容和修长的身材，所以尽管她很瘦，甚至有些过于骨感，却仍散发一股威严的气派。她来到会场的中央，在华丽的水晶吊灯下与马提斯将军和一些官员模样的人打招呼。她身上散发的清冷气质，让蠢蠢欲动的男生们难以接近。不过在她薄薄的嘴唇上、在她明亮的双眸里、在她淡漠而又忧伤的神情中，偶尔透露出一丝笑容，那笑容就如冬天里穿透云层漏下的一缕珍贵的光辉，是来自冰雪女皇的施舍。此外，她身上还有一种违背于她的清冷的神秘性感，使她所到之处就像突然掠过水面的翠鸟，在众人心中激起直抵河岸深处的波纹。安娜以为，艾莎比在场的所有女性都更具魅力。 

“那是阿伦戴尔家的长女，是位多么出色的女性啊。”有人在一旁悄悄地说。

“可惜只是前公爵私生子的女儿，即使被收养了，也没有继承权。”另一个人小声地感叹。

“小心说话，公爵的亲女儿，她的妹妹也在这。”第三个人用更低的音量提醒。

在会场一处角落的安娜循声望去，并没见到谁在交头接耳，只是很普通的宴会景象。

“上帝，世界上真的有会发光的人。”一旁的克里斯托夫停止了粗鲁的大口咀嚼食物的动作说。他是来自北方山林的人，这么多年始终无法适应首都社交圈那一套套的规矩。

“如果我家里有这么一个出色的姐姐，我这辈子都会活在阴影之下。安娜你是怎么做到的，居然可以毫不受影响。”嗜酒的梅莉达借机畅饮，再干下又一杯酒后补充到。

“有时候人得接受自己的平庸，当学会与平凡的自己共处，就不会那么难受了。不过如果像我这么优秀也会有苦恼，我苦恼的是如何让自己不要太优秀，免得招来太多的嫉妒也是麻烦。”自大的汉斯眼睛像盯猎物一样，看着不远处与马提斯将军跳舞的艾莎说。

“如果你们能闭嘴我将感激不尽。乐佩和尤金呢？”安娜愤愤地说，同时也注意到六人小分队中的傻瓜情侣，从一开始就缺席了。

“今晚最不用担心的就是那两个笨蛋，他们早就自己快活去了。话说回来，你们不会打算整晚都窝在这个鼠洞一样的角落里只顾吃喝吧？旁边那两个人随意，不过安娜你，优秀的我郑重地向你请援，能帮我约上你姐姐条支舞吗？那边猥琐的老头子们轮流霸占着我的女神，你的姐姐，她都快要被他们拙劣的舞技给转晕了，难道你不会气愤吗？”汉斯收回粘在艾莎身上的视线，看了眼安娜，依然是那副自大不可一世的样子。

“可怜的汉斯，我劝你最好放弃，她今晚不过是来应酬，而且为避免发生冲突，也不会与任何一个学生跳舞。”安娜耸耸肩如实告知真相，但也偷偷留了一手，那就是在几天前的晚餐上，艾莎答应她，舞会的最后一支曲子，是留给安娜的。

“噢，是这样吗？但我想凡事总会有特例，我会成为那个特例。”汉斯高高地挑起眉毛，挑衅地看着安娜说。

“信不信由你，你大可试试。”

安娜回了对方一个白眼，从路过的侍应手中拿起一杯香槟，悠然走向宴会厅外的阳台。会场里空气太浑浊，她也如汉斯所言，见不得太多艾莎应酬的样子，即使知道她今晚出席的原因相当一部分是代替父亲维系社交关系。现在安娜需要找一个安静的角落沉下心，等待最后一支舞曲的到来。

艾莎遵守着与安娜的约定，除了与在场的官员们礼仪性地跳了几支舞，对那些壮胆上前邀请的学生，一律都给予了婉拒。

外头夜色渐浓，月亮爬上树梢的顶端，安娜看到停下来的现场乐队指挥把乐谱翻到最后一页，便又悄悄溜进会场。

指挥把右手高高举起，预备。安娜在人群里搜索艾莎的身影，她没费很大气力，因为艾莎正穿过人群微笑着向她走来。安娜屏住了呼吸。

她们之间越来越近了。这时指挥的棒子落下，华尔兹响起，一个高大的身影飞快地从安娜身后擦肩而过，在艾莎面前停下。是汉斯。

汉斯挡在安娜与艾莎之间，他俯身带着迷人的微笑对艾莎说了些什么，然后伸出邀请的手。艾莎迟疑了一下，她的视线越过他的肩头，看向安娜，她在征询。而这时候，不幸再次降临，旁边一对已经开始了的男女不小心撞了下艾莎，她重心不稳，手扶上了汉斯的肩膀，而这成为了一个开始的信号。掩饰不住惊喜的汉斯顺势牵起艾莎的手，摆好姿势。这下即使是艾莎，也不好再拒绝。于是他两在所有人目光的注视下旋转起来。而安娜只能在原地，呆若木鸡地看着他们。

在那一刻，安娜不是没有想过，她应该冲上去，把汉斯狠狠地拽回来，痛揍一顿。但是她血脉里所负载的教养，那些来自阿伦戴尔的山林、海洋、风、以及父亲的教诲，要求她要勇敢、忍耐，不能谈论心痛之事，而是默默地承受它。这就是她所接受的家教，也是悲剧的根源。

进入舞池的男男女女越来越多，这是今晚舞会的最后一幕。在一群浓情蜜意的男女之间，安娜眼睁睁地看着，汉斯是如何威武有力而又温柔地搂着艾莎的细腰，迈出稳健的步伐。艾莎那双穿着水晶舞鞋的纤秀的脚，亦完美地配合着他，在舞池的中心翩翩然。安娜一瞬不瞬地注视着艾莎，她那无奈的微笑的脸庞，随着旋转的舞姿，不时穿越人群，闪过安娜眼前。她的一颦一笑，一举一动，像照片一样定格在安娜脑海里。那扬起的裙裾沙沙的声响，是安娜心中落幕的终曲。

那晚安娜没有等到舞会结束，在谁都没注意的时候，一个人回了宿舍。她钻进被窝里，蜷缩在里面，把自己的伤感包围得密不透风，一点都没有泄漏。等到第二天早上的时候，她已恢复平日的模样，只是不再看汉斯，只是沉默得让人恐惧。

\-------------------------------------------

舞会后过了三天，在竞技馆的侧廊里，安娜被埋伏在柱子后的汉斯堵住了。

“老实说我不知道我哪里得罪了你，得忍受你这样的轻视。如果你要执意把这种情况一直持续下去，我本人无所谓。但是另外那四个家伙，已经喋喋不休地在我耳边唠叨了好几天，我的头都要爆炸了。如果你再不给他们一个合理的解释，恐怕他们不会让我从这里毕业，这让我非常困扰。”

比安娜高出一个头的汉斯，站在背光的位置，把安娜完全埋在他的影子里。安娜狠狠地盯着他，不发一语。她想绕开他，他就拦住她，他们反反复复几次后，弄得气喘吁吁，谁也不服谁，眼睛瞪得就要裂开了。然后是安娜先开口了。

“你抢了我的姐姐。”安娜恨恨地说。

“什么？”汉斯楞了下。

“你抢了我的姐姐！”安娜提高音量大声说。

“噢，安娜，我还以为什么事，就是这样？”汉斯如释重负地轻蔑一笑。

“她和我约好了，最后一支舞是留给我的，而你，是无耻的插足者，这么说你明白吗？”安娜气愤地指责。

“无耻？拜托安娜，我根本不知道你们之间有这么个约定，我也不过是为倾慕的女人拼尽了全力而已。你以为我怎么敢向她走去？那可是我酝酿了一整晚的勇气。就算我不小心破坏了你们的约定，就算你与姐姐的感情再好，你的生气也太奇怪了，不过是和异性跳了一支舞，况且我也不是唯一一个。”汉斯冷冷地说，他不接受安娜的指责。

“我不管，总之你就是无耻！无耻！”

汉斯的话很客观，但正是因为过于的客观，反而更凸显安娜的无理取闹。毕竟当时选择接受姐姐被人抢走的事实，是彻头彻尾地都由安娜一人决定的，而非他人所迫。可是，你不可能让一个气上心头的人承认自己的错误，于是安娜只能一味地迁怒他人。

“行，既然你这么认为，那就让我再来告诉你一些更无耻的。”

汉斯也被激怒了，他上前一步，弯下身，靠在安娜耳边说。

“你知道吗？当我们跳舞时，我轻轻的触摸遍她的全身，我可以感受到她的颤抖，那是幸福的颤动，那是男人和女人之间，才会产生的化学反应。而你，亲爱的妹妹，她与你在一起的时候，肯定不会有这美妙的感受。”

人的天性是有局限性的，它可以经受欢乐、悲伤、痛苦和愤怒到一定的限度，一旦超过这个限度，那将是毁灭。问题的关键并不在于那个人是软弱还是坚强，而在于他能不能经受得住自己痛苦的限度，无论是在道义上或肉体上。安娜不记得这个理论是在哪里听到过，但汉斯此时的话语确确实实超出了安娜承受的范围。愤怒就像一把尖锐的长矛，贯穿了安娜的理性。

“听着！汉斯·克里斯蒂安！我以阿伦戴尔的名义，向你提出决斗，你要为你的言行付出代价！”愤怒支配着安娜的全身，她仰起头，目光似乎要刺穿汉斯一样，一字一句地说。

“哦，好啊，操场有两门大炮，我们拿来对轰吧，也许我们可以炸了学校，一切都怪学校举办了舞会。”汉斯冷笑。

“我是认真的”安娜强调。

“那你也应该知道，如果被发现了会怎么样，我们都要上军事法庭。” 汉斯盯着安娜的眼睛，警告她。

“你怕了？”

“怕？开玩笑？”

“明天凌晨，体育馆见。”

“可以，方式由你选”

“击剑。”

“嘿，安娜你可得想清楚，我的剑术比你好太多了，我是全级第一。”

“明早4点，体育馆，我们在那里见面。”

“一言为定，你最好祈祷我发烧或吃坏了肚子。”

“戴上你的剑！”

“戴上你的剑！”


	11. Chapter 11

关于安娜.阿伦戴尔这个人，乐佩.科罗娜与她交情不错，倒不是因为父亲同为公爵，家世相近，虽然有一定关系；也不是因为她们同年入校，分配到同一个班级、同一个寝室和同一个小队，毕竟满足这些条件的人还大有其他。若非得解释，大概就是一种名为缘分的东西。

她们的交情不错。这当然不是从旁人评价，或自身感觉所判断出来的结论，而是像法官一样，对事情的定性必然有充足的客观证据。

在军校里，安娜的成绩一般，体能素质方面也不突出，相貌算得上是俊俏，但与她那出众的姐姐相比却是暗淡。可是人们若注意到她，就会喜欢她，因为她长着一张开朗亲切的面孔，对旁人的关切立即做出反应。然而，像她这种类型的年轻人比比皆是，他们构成了学校的脊椎，人们不可能端详每一块椎骨。而乐佩，恰好发现了这颗骨头的与众不同。

她们的关系从什么时候开始变得要好，源头乐佩已不太记得清，或许是某次她们逃掉了训练肩并肩躺在树荫下偷懒的时候；又或许是在与尤金的恋情险些被教官发现时安娜替他们打掩护的时候；还或许是野外训练安娜扭伤腿时她独自一人把她背回学校的时候。总之在入学第三年，她们已结下了不错的交情，是那种可以时常分享，小小倾吐的对象。

她们之间的亲密谈话没有固定的内容，硬要分类，乐佩是家庭、尤金、学校和其他，但安娜从来都只有艾莎和阿伦戴尔。而且每每谈及那位完美无瑕的姐姐时，乐佩觉得安娜身上总流露着快乐与另一东西。那东西是一种灰暗的色调，一层忧伤的轻纱，尽管微细如尘埃，却挥之不去，是寂寞。

所以，当气急败坏的汉斯大声告诉他们 “你们最好记得明天凌晨四点，去体育馆阻止那个脑子浸了水的对她姐姐有奇怪执念的公爵小姐，要不发生悲剧怪不得谁！”时，她就知道大事不妙了。

\--------------------------------------------------

奥肯少校打着提灯回到宿舍，他刚完成今晚的最后一轮巡视。今夜与往常无异，一切安静太平。在起床号吹响前，他还有两个小时可以补充睡眠。他脱下御寒的外套，解开脚上的军靴，准备好好躺下，这时窗外有了些动静。

那是一些声音，隐隐约约的，像是金属之间尖锐的碰撞与摩擦，听着特别耳熟，难道是击剑声？他心里冒出了些不好的预感。他竖起耳朵再细听，这声音又更激烈，就像下雨一样，开始时点点声响，而后演变成密鼓声声。为了验证所想，他推开窗户往外望去，月光下，在主楼一楼右翼的体育馆，窗户里时不时闪过清冷的光芒。

深夜，击剑声，体育馆。奥肯少校忽然意识到了什么。

“难道是决斗！” 奥肯少校又披上外套，急忙跑出职员宿舍。

是那个笨蛋？难道不知道在校期间私自决斗意味着什么吗？千万不要出事。少校急匆匆地朝体育馆跑去。

与此同时，赶往体育馆的还有另两位，马提斯少将和他的副官弗兰兹中校

“我一听见击剑声就来找您了，有人在决斗。”弗兰兹中校说。两人还穿着睡衣睡袍，小跑在主楼的沿廊

“噢，我的天！”马提斯少将提起睡袍，便于更快地行动。

“如果不赶紧在被大家发现前停止，可要弄上军事法庭的。” 弗兰兹中校又说。

“听好，这件事我们一定要解决，明白？如果被皇帝知道了，我们都吃不了兜着走。”

“是的，如果陛下知道了，那就麻烦闹大了！”

“嘘，闭嘴！安静！你听到了吗？是从体育馆传来的。”

两人侧耳倾听，那击剑的声音和传来的方位更清晰了，他们不由加快了步伐。

\--------------------------------------------

体育馆的正门晚上被锁上了，钥匙只有马提斯少将有。奥肯少校从备用的侧门冲入馆内，静静的月光从窗户照到地板上，室内很明亮。穿着铁甲的人偶，模拟攀爬用的网绳，训练跳跃用的鞍马、以及折起成块的防护垫，一切都物在原位，除了一把明晃晃的剑，在木地板上轻轻摇晃，反射着冷光。

奥肯少校跑过去拾起剑，剑柄上还留有一丝温度，而在剑身旁的地板上有处暗色的污渍，因为角度的关系，反射了月光显得特别明亮。他用手抹了一下，粘稠的手感带有丝丝腥味，以及尚有的余热，他马上明白了，这是血，新鲜滚烫的刚落下的鲜血。

此时，体育馆正门外由远及近传来脚步声。奥肯少校赶紧掏出手帕，把地上的血迹用力拭擦掉，又把手帕塞进口袋，然后拿起剑，对着人偶拼命挥舞起剑来，哐当哐当的剑声再次充斥场馆内。

“少校！您在做什么！”门被打开了，马提斯少将厉声喝道。

“噢，是将军阁下。如您所见，我在练习剑术，最近太忙了，白天都没有时间。”奥肯少校甩了一下前额掉落的头发，以一个利落的姿势收起剑。

“你！过来！” 马提斯少将将信将疑，勾勾手指示意。

“呼气！”奥肯少校靠近，将军又下指示。于是他把头凑到将军脸边，吹了一口气。

“少校，幸好你不是深夜醉酒发酒疯。看在天快亮的份上，继续吧。” 马提斯少将如释重负，又瞪了眼奥肯少校，甩甩手算是放过。

“谢谢长官！”

“奥肯你……”弗兰兹中校还想说什么。

“我在练习，打搅了！”少校响亮地回答他。

于是将军的副官也只能用责备的眼神再瞪了一眼，关上体育馆大门。

奥肯少校竖起耳朵，确认脚步声走远了，立刻把剑插回人偶的剑鞘，跑了出去。他得马上把那群闹事的年轻人找出来，他们藏不了。

从体育馆侧门出来，借着月光，奥肯少校发现了来时匆忙没留意到的走廊大理石地板上的零落血迹。从这个出血量来看，那可不仅仅是擦伤那么简单。冷汗瞬间浸湿了少校的后背。

少校一边寻找一边清除血迹，一路寻踪，来到了清洗器械的清洁房，他用力一脚踢开从里面扣上门闩的木门，看到几个惊慌躲在角落的年青人。他认得他们。挡在他面前的正是他班里的克里斯托夫、尤金、以及汉斯，男孩们样子不知所措，而从他们背后露出的衣角，显然后面还藏有其他人。

“如果你们希望今晚的事谁都不会知道，那就赶紧给我让开。”少校压着声音，用教官的语气命令。

男孩们极少见到这位温和的教官如此严肃，不由自主地就退让了。他们侧出身，被保护在后面的女孩们这下无处可躲，暴露了出来。少校一眼就看到了穿着白色衬衫，手里还拽着一把剑，捂住左肩上的伤，胸前被鲜血染成触目惊心红色的那个女孩，是阿伦戴尔公爵的小女儿，那个总是活泼爱笑的女孩，安娜.阿伦戴尔。此外还有紧紧拥住她的乐佩和梅莉达。

“上帝，看看你们都做了什么。”奥肯少校倒吸了一口冷气。

“是…是我的错，少校，我不该…”那个总是自信的汉斯，此时磕磕巴巴地欲上前解释。

“安静！一群自以为是的小青年！”奥肯少校走到女孩们面前，蹲下检查女孩的伤口。

“…艾莎…父亲…对不起…我再也见不到你们了…”怀里的女孩后背全被汗水浸湿，失血和过度惊慌令她神志不清，嘴里一直持续叨念着同样的话。

“嘘！安娜，我知道你很痛苦，但是，现在马上闭嘴，要不你就永远真的见不到你的父亲和姐姐。我这就带你去治疗，换下这件衬衫。等到了天亮，什么都没发生。”

少校用力捂住女孩的嘴巴，一把将她连人带剑抱起，同时又看了一眼旁边几个惊魂未定的年轻人。

“你们这些不听话的小混蛋，想上军事法庭吗？还记得上一个私自决斗的学生吗？新生入学都听说过吧，关牢三年，开除学籍！想想你们的未来，你们的家人！”

无措的年轻人们，脑袋如捣蒜一样猛点。

奥肯少校抱着安娜，绕过前廊，从建筑背后走向医务室。其余跟在后头的年轻人们脸上神情尽是懊恼，悔不堪言，他们此时只能把所有的希望与信任寄托在这位少校身上。

“记住，如果有人问起，你们就说是一次意外，一个打赌，一次练习，一个玩笑，但是绝对没有决斗，明白吗！回答我！”

“是！”年轻人们带着哭腔回答。他们紧紧跟在教官身后，担忧地看着他怀里的女孩，

“知道就别再跟着我，都回宿舍睡觉去，动作轻点，别让人发现你们起来了。”少校又命令。

“明白长官..”年轻人们应答到，于是像被遣散的惊鸟，慌忙各自跑向宿舍楼。

怀里的女孩气息越发浅促，少校的脚步也越来越快，他脑子里飞快地盘算，以他与校医荷莉玛女士的交情，能否让她忍受被凌晨叫醒的恼怒，帮忙处理好怀里这个可怜女孩的伤势，并配合瞒过长官们。


	12. Chapter 12

墙壁、窗帘、柜子、床铺，甚至是身上的衣物，目之所及除了白色还是白色，安娜被困在这个充满消毒水气味的医务病房里已是第二天。

“尊敬的将军阁下……”

话刚开口，嗓子就开始干痒，这是一个阻碍的前兆。安娜清了清喉咙，继续说。

“我带着无比崇敬的心情告知您，我决定离开军事学院，即使没有完成学业。”

“安娜！你在想什么？”坐在病床旁代为执笔乐佩抬头，不可思议地看着自己的朋友。

“照直写。”

安娜挪了挪腰，好让坐起在床上的背后靠枕头垫得更舒服。这个动作幅度不大，但还是无可避免扯到了左肩上的伤口，疼得她呲了一下牙。早上吃的止疼药药效差不多过了，这会被利剑刺中的伤口变得又痒又疼，像是无数蚂蚁爬在上面啃咬。

“如果你觉得写检讨书很困难，我可以代你写，但唯独这件事我不能做。”乐佩严厉地拒绝。

安娜顶着倔强的表情看着好友，以示坚持。

“这事关荣誉。奥肯少校冒险违反军规，替你们隐瞒了决斗的事，你却辜负了他的好意。你难道不知道从军校退学，无异于当逃兵吗？”乐佩又说。

“随便你，我也不是非得依靠你。” 

“不管怎么说，你还是打消这个念头吧，想想你的父亲，还有你的姐姐。”

“不关你的事！如果你不愿意帮忙，那请现在就离开，我不需要你们说教。”安娜暴躁地说。

这些天以来，奥肯少校也好，汉斯也好，乐佩又或其他人都好，那套同样的话她已经听厌烦了。决斗因她挑起，受伤也是自己剑术不精所致，这些后果安娜不惧于承担，她不会把责任推诿。因此，选择退学非胆怯或懦弱，而是出于对自己不成熟的愤怒。长官和同伴们越是表现得宽宏大量，安娜就越发觉得自己小肚鸡肠，为此深深羞愧。这样的她已无颜面在此处停留，更不要说还背负父亲和艾莎的期望。连自己感情都处理不好的人，又怎么能给予期待者回馈。安娜.阿伦戴尔，一事无成。

“你太冲动了，再好好冷静下吧。”

乐佩把刚写下开头的纸从纸板上抽起，撕毁放进口袋，盖上钢笔盖，合上墨水盒，起立并对安娜行了一个标准的军礼，转身离开。她一连串的动作干脆、不拖泥带水，从行动上再次回绝了安娜的倔强。

“我自己也能行！”安娜冲着好友离开的背影喊道。

乐佩放在门把上的手顿了一下，回头心忧地看了眼安娜，便推门离去。

房间里剩下安娜一人，乐佩留下的安静反而更让那份焦躁越发明显，加之操场上传来连队训练嘹亮的口号声，在年轻人激昂的声音鼓舞下，安娜更是坚定了不妥协。

“没什么大不了，来吧安娜，任何事也不能改变你的决定。”安娜对自己说。

安娜忍着肩膀上的伤痛，右手费劲地取过床头柜上的纸张和笔墨，把纸垫在腿上，用还不熟练的右手歪歪扭扭地写下已在心中起草好的话语。

\-------------------------------------------------------

有那么一阵，安娜背靠床头睡着了。不是那种沉沉的入睡，是一种半睡半醒的状态。意识变得很游离，但身体依然能感知周围的变化。

安娜迷迷糊糊记得入睡前正在写退学申请，至于写完没就没有印象。由于这份申请她不希望在公布前被任何人知晓，因此当感觉到手中的笔和压在腿上的纸被抽走时，她一个激颤就醒了，并在惊愕中看到了渴望见到，却不应出现在这的艾莎。

“艾莎！等等那是…疼！”

安娜瞧见艾莎手里的纸，一个惊慌，想要去抢夺，却被身上的伤口牵制了。

“停，别动！”

见安娜醒来，艾莎脸上闪过担忧，另一手轻按上安娜胸口，做了一个停止的动作，又推了推，示意安娜靠回床头。安娜在她的注视下老实地靠了回去，眼睛还盯着她手上的那张纸，惊喜和慌乱搅和在心中。

“…你怎么来了？” 

“来看望受伤的妹妹不可以吗？”

艾莎笑了笑，把纸反面向下放在床头柜上，又摘下军帽压住，用手捋了下头发，挨近安娜在床边坐下。

“发生了什么事？你的伤口。”艾莎问。

“什么都有没有…”安娜否认。

“真的？汉斯说……”

“他去找你了？”安娜慌忙问。

“是的，所以我才在这里。” 

“他说了什么？”安娜心脏扑通扑通地跳得很快，

“他说剑术课上你们打赌了，他不小心误伤了你。”

“…只是这样？”

“难道不是？”艾莎反问。

“不，就是这样…”安娜小声回答。

“这里只有你一个『伤兵』？”艾莎环顾了一下周围空着的几张床位又问到。她语气之中带有一丝轻松的挪揄，但表情没有嘲笑的意思。

“这两天都是…”

“你的药？”艾莎拿起床头柜的药盒摇了摇。

“是的。”

“医生说了怎么治疗吗？”

“…我不太了解，好像是疼了就吃药，然后换绷带…”安娜越说越小声，头也渐渐低下去，艾莎若无其事问话的样子让她心虚。

“好了安娜，我不是在盘问你，别这幅模样，瞧你怪可怜的。”

艾莎挪了一下，坐得更靠近安娜，她手指拂过安娜额前的一绺头发，直视她的眼睛说。

“我亲爱的妹妹，我过去曾说对你说过吗？你有双美丽的眼睛，蓝色和绿色，融合得多么棒，那是爱伦戴尔山川与海洋的颜色，宽广、充满勇气，它不该那么忧郁。” 

艾莎说这话时，声音平静低沉，亲切富有质感。安娜为这句赞美的话语不由地咧开嘴笑了，她想自己的样子一定很傻、很幼稚，可是她没法子不这样笑。艾莎看着她，也跟着轻笑起来，亲昵的氛围此时填满了她们之间。

“这儿，还疼吗？”

艾莎伸出手，摸上安娜受伤的肩头，力道很轻，隔着衣服和纱布一点都感觉不到。

“我熟悉那种剑，细细长长的，锋利、尖锐，可以毫不费劲地刺穿心脏，拔出的时候血流如注，喷涌而出。它很危险。”不等安娜回答，艾莎又说。

“你也被刺伤过吗？”安娜问。

“不，从来没有，我剑术考试从来没输过。”艾莎摇摇头。

“可是，我知道一定很疼，就像这样子。”艾莎接着说。

艾莎一边说，一边收拢安娜伤口上手掌的五指，仿佛拽住剑柄，慢慢地、一点一点地往外拔。她的眉间随着动作渐渐收紧，似乎在强忍痛苦，末了还把手一反，朝自己胸口做了一个刺入的动作。艾莎这么做时，一直没看安娜，她煞有其事，动作流畅，甚至还很优雅伤感。

安娜诧异地看着姐姐这出小小的哑剧，忽然明白到其中的含义。剑刺在她身上，却疼在艾莎心上。理解到这些时一股醉人的感情从心里涌现，就像一滴水落入满盛的杯中，整杯水随之倾泻而出。不消一会，安娜就从脖子一直烧红到脸上，全身的血液似乎全都冲上了头脑。

这时候，艾莎终于抬起头看了安娜。当她发现安娜满脸通红时，意识到自己刚才的举动是多么羞耻。于是难得的，她的脸上也染上了一抹绯红。她们默默对望，不知道该谁先移开视线比较好。

现在，她们靠得那么近，近得能感到彼此呼出的气息。有种冲动在安娜体内盘旋，像维拉内拉诗歌，拒绝以直线发展的方式前进，而是围绕熟悉、动情的时刻兜兜转转，那是渴望回到过去亲昵时光的冲动。

艾莎的嘴唇动了动，在她还没发出声音前，安娜用没受伤的手抓过她胸前的手，掰开手掌，指尖交握。她们不约而同把视线都转移到了安娜膝上相握的手，就这样静静地又坐了一会。安娜觉得自己无可挽回地与艾莎连接在一起了。过去曾经握在一起大小不一的手，现在都成长得不相上下，纤长而有力。她们的手很相配，一旦握在一起，就缠结得很美妙，难分难解，有着那么多密切相触的点和面。

安娜收紧手的力道，得到艾莎的回应。在这间不算温暖的病房内里，安娜觉得自己正在舍弃生命中某种东西，但这种舍弃很舒服，像是终于卸下了重荷。与此同时，体内有什么东西在流淌出来，通过安娜的手掌流向艾莎。有什么东西在安娜手臂后面延展开去，穿过她的胸膛，使她的喉咙为之收缩而哽咽。她心里只想到一个念头，并一再重复，『原来就是这个，它是这样的，原来就是这个……』，即使她无法为『这个』命名。

“艾莎…”

安娜几不可闻地念及姐姐的名字，声音饱含怀念。她忍着身躯挺直所牵动的疼痛，把脸埋进艾莎的颈间。她感到艾莎肩膀的肌肉僵硬了一下，于是不敢有进一步动作，只是把脸贴在哪里，等了一会。等到那个警惕的肩颈松懈下来，才开始怀着犯罪般而又得意的心情，大口呼吸着艾莎身上淡淡的清冷的气息，鼻尖沿着她露出在制服领口之上的肌肉线条，往返流连于耳廓、脸颊和颈间。在那个依恋的颈窝里，艾莎的脸颊是如此温暖柔软，但领口的金属袖章又那么坚硬冰冷，两种截然不同的触感就像艾莎对自己的态度，有时亲密宠溺，但有时又疏远陌生，这种矛盾竟然来自同一个身体里，但也是安娜依依不舍的原因。

超乎寻常的亲昵行为得到了艾莎的默许，她不吭一声，也不抗拒。她的不拒绝在安娜看来是一种对自己的特权。因此，无论汉斯说过了什么，无论过去失去了什么，现在安娜都能够释怀了。此时此刻，她心满意足。

“对不起，我让你担心了。”

并非有意，只是自然而然。安娜的嘴唇摩擦过艾莎的耳垂，贴着她的脸颊，低声道歉，却突然被一把推开。亲昵被打断，安娜瞬间有些愕然，不解地望着艾莎。

“…我想，你看起来已经恢复了，视探时间也差不多结束，我得走了。”艾莎抽回被安娜握住的手，整理了下领口和耳边的碎发。

“不能留下来陪我多会吗？”

安娜又伸手想抓住艾莎，但这次被她避开，手心抓了一个空。

“恐怕不行，我是偷溜出来的，军机处的工作多繁忙，你也知道。”

艾莎离开床边站起来，拿起帽子戴上，脸上恢复了平日冷淡的表情，刚才亲密的时光仿佛没在上面留下痕迹。

“可既然你都…”

“安娜！”

安娜尝试再度挽留，可艾莎不再纵容她的撒娇。

“…答应我，以后击剑时一定要穿上防护背心。还有，不要再想着退学的事了。”

艾莎把桌上写好的申请书揉成团，扔进一旁的纸篓。安娜看了看纸篓，又看了看艾莎，鼓起勇气又说到。

“如果，你亲亲我，我就答应，答应你的一切。”

“…安娜…”

艾莎露出为难的表情，但安娜知道她已经动摇。安娜闭上眼睛，把选择权留给姐姐。安娜等了几秒，也可能十几秒，总之并不是漫长无望的等待，艾莎做出了回应。她把安娜的头拥进怀里，同时不忘避开左肩上的伤。然后，如安娜所愿。

“圣父在上，原谅我的疏忽，没照顾好你，让你受伤了。”第一个吻，落在安娜的额头。

“圣子在上，原谅我食言，没兑现与你的约定，令你失望了。”第二个吻，落在安娜的眼角。

“圣灵在上，原谅我过去的一切，害你寂寞了。” 第三个吻，落在安娜的嘴角。

安娜缓缓睁开了眼睛，难以置信地望着姐姐，她所得到的远远超乎了预期。

“好了，我真的得走了。”

艾莎最后又是那个熟悉的安抚的动作，捋过安娜的头发，抚过软软的耳廓，摩挲了会脸颊。做完这些安抚的善后工作，艾莎不再停留，离开了病房。

现在，艾莎已经不见了踪影，但安娜的欢喜仍在延续，并且艾莎的气息依然存留围绕着安娜，顽固得很，挥之不去，以至于后来好些天里害得安娜的脑袋恍恍惚惚，除了艾莎什么都不能思考。


	13. Chapter 13

马车飞驰在郊外的泥路上，轮子滚得飞快，磕到路上的碎石就会引起剧烈的颠簸，一颤一颤的，震得艾莎心惊肉跳。她已经很多年没这样了，即使在执行任务面临死亡威胁时。恐慌和担忧如乌云一样笼罩在身边，在这个密闭的车厢里挥之不去，厢内安静的重量压得人窒息。

“愚蠢！幼稚！”艾莎把食指抵在唇下啃咬，没忍住发出今天的第三次责备，她极少有情绪失控的时候。

“….我很抱歉，对于安娜，对于误伤，请您原谅….”

对面克里斯蒂安家的男孩，把高大的身躯缩到车厢的一角，手放在膝上，紧紧攥住军帽，低垂下头。他眼睛下面那个半圆形的青灰色印痕，使他看上去活像一头忧心忡忡、昼伏夜出的啮齿动物，叫人完全无法联想几日前的舞会上，他邀请自己与他共舞时是那么自信意气风发。

艾莎结束会议回到办公室，副官告诉她，有位士官生在军营外等了她很久。她有点惊讶，现在还没到军校的放休日，请假从学校出来不是易事，除非是很紧急的事情。她第一时间想到的是安娜，不过如果是安娜副官也认得，那会是谁呢？那时，不好的预感就冒了头。

“你们怎么能为这么点小事就决斗呢？”

艾莎知道现在说这些话毫无意义，事情既已发生，追责也不会改变结局。更何况，这件事情上真不能完全怪眼前的男孩。如果一定要寻根究底，她才是起因的根本。

“少校，或许您认为这是很小的事情，但对于安娜来说不是。” 

“冲动，可能会让你们同归于尽。”艾莎身子向前倾了些，眯起眼睛。

“有可能。”名叫汉斯的男孩依然表现出对艾莎的敬畏，但他还是迎上她审视的目光回答。

“她为什么要找你决斗？”

“我想，也许是因为，她爱您。”

男孩直白的目光和始料不及出现的字眼，让她心跳停了半拍。

“….什么意思？”

“其实就是嫉妒心在作怪，年轻人常有的那种。尽管冲动，但感情真切，是我们活着和前进的理由。”汉斯又说。

“现在的年轻人都是这样吗？”

“绝大部分是，毕竟不是人人都像您一样优秀。我能看出她对您有多么重视，替您着急，为您嫉妒，尽管她极力克制和掩饰一切。而您，是怎么看待她呢？您的妹妹。”

汉斯笑了笑，他的表情像是再说『您瞧，就是这么简单的理由』，然而艾莎接不下话。

\-------------------------------------------

艾莎在医务病房前犹豫了一下，敲了敲门，里面没有回应，于是轻轻推门进入。房间里空荡荡，在一扇半开启的窗旁，安娜背靠床头睡着了。她的左手被纱布绑吊住，固定不让动到肩膀的伤口，右手执笔并把一张纸压在腿上，头侧向右边，嘴微微张合，样子睡得不安稳。

艾莎悄声走近，耳朵凑到安娜嘴边，听到她低低的呢喃。虽然吐字不清，但似乎是在念着她的名字。安娜吐出的气息扑洒在艾莎的脸上，痒痒的，勾起了一些回忆。

那是艾莎十三岁时刚搬离两人共同寝室不久的事。夜里艾莎的房门总是半掩着，她不敢完全关闭，担心漏掉走廊另一头安娜房间里的动静。安娜小时候是个容易被惊扰的孩子，她时常在夜里做梦，而且大多是不好的，有时甚至会梦游。安娜一做噩梦，就会在三更半夜醒来，然后开始叫她的名字。于是浅眠中的她听到呼唤，立刻翻身下床，赤脚跑到安娜身边，抱住她可怜的小妹妹，低声询问情况。每每这时安娜就会说口渴，想要喝水。于是艾莎从水壶里倒了水，喂她缓缓喝下，再抹去她额头上的虚汗，吻了吻她眉心，让她躺下，盖好被子，再看着她重新入睡。安娜从来不会说自己做噩梦了，她只会说口渴。当然，艾莎也不会事先睡前放一杯水在床头，她知道得留一个借口给安娜，好让她半夜把她叫醒。其中的理由从来不需要用语言去解释。

其实，那时艾莎不是非得离开安娜，毕竟她不过六岁，还是依赖得很。对于还没记事就失去母亲的安娜，作为姐姐的艾莎是她唯一可以放心亲近和依靠的女性。可是当艾莎的青春期来临，胸脯每天都是涨满满的感觉，羞耻心开始苏醒时，她无法忽视夜里那个总爱蹭在她怀里肆意摸索和撒娇的小家伙，那会搅得她难以安睡。即便当时她也是个孩子，但还是意识到安娜对她的依赖超乎寻常了。而且，安娜可以依赖她，她却不知道适不适合把这些烦恼告诉父亲，因此只好采用自己认为最安全的方式来进行调整。也正因她早有意识，所以后来发生的事情和父亲态度，她多少能有预料，才不至于痛苦，却不能承受。毕竟对于那种出身的她，迄今为止的人生里只有安娜将她的情感毫无保留地给予她，信任她。加之由于孩童的安娜还不会用语言精准地表达她的情感，因而日常中发生的一举一动，背后的意义就更显纯粹，另有深意。艾莎看在眼里，就像看到喜鹊轻快地飞过低空，衔起某个亮晶晶的东西，犹如把什么放进石磨，在她心里慢慢研磨开来。那闪闪发亮的东西渗入了她的心，沉淀在秘密的最深处，成为了她身体里的一部分。

所以，当艾莎不小心惊醒了安娜，看到她眼中的欢喜时；当她无意识的话语和动作引来安娜的笑颜和害羞时；当她们紧紧地握着对方的手通过手指的动作向对方保证和确认彼此的存在时，那些过去她试图努力去忽略和放弃的闪耀情感，正在被一点一点捡回。在令人怀念的亲昵中，她察觉两人之间的关系发生了某种变化，一种活力的复苏，一种情绪的勃发。那种感觉，就像蛋清在热水里变得白嫩，就像牛奶在烧锅里变得黏稠，迅疾、有味、微妙，很真实。

可是，安娜感知到这种变化了吗？或许，安娜也感知到了，以她自己都不确定的朦胧直觉。要不，安娜怎么挨近她，偎在她的脖颈上，肆意地流连忘返。那眷恋的温度引诱她过分沉溺于这份亲密，以至她有一段时间像喝醉酒了似的断了片，忘记了与父亲的约定。而当她再次拾回理智推开安娜时，不得不面对那又一次受伤的质疑的脸庞。进而，她又开始心疼她，不舍她，补偿她。

于是，她应安娜的期待，拥抱了她。她吻她的额头，嗅到了她身上介于成人和孩童的气息；她吻她的脸颊，触到了她柔软敏感的内心；她吻她的嘴角，尝到了蛊惑人心的或许是爱恋的味道。

艾莎又想起了在儿时，她抱起那个小小的孩子。她那么瘦小，她的胳膊几乎搂不住，只能用力收紧手臂，即使她的骨骼顶在她怀里生疼，也不放手。现在，安娜依然在她怀里，她真希望她们都能重回童年，单纯、不谙世事，无忧无虑。可事到如今，她还是觉得难以置信，她们竟会变成现在这番模样。是谁先发生了改变？又是谁改变了谁？她们都不得而知。

艾莎又把手插进安娜赤褐色的头发里抚弄，发现她的发根在头顶上的一个有三条岔路的旋那儿分开，发根处的皮肤看上去是那么白皙，那么脆弱，惹人怜爱。她的指头滑过她的头颅，顺到红红的烫烫的耳朵揉了揉，又依依不舍地抚过坚毅但稚气未脱尽的脸庞。她隐隐觉得自己不应该这么做，包括刚才的一切，都超过了。但她停不下来。她想，如果安娜想要，她就会给予。可是，她不知道安娜想要的，她是否给得起。又或者，她想要给予的，安娜承受不承受得起。不管是哪一种，都让她深感害怕，如临渊而立。


	14. Chapter 14

『这颗心，我知道， 久久被人爱，而从未受到约束； 然而在它深处有什么在燃烧， 太奇异，太躁动，又那样不驯服。』

大致上说来，安娜.阿伦戴尔过着相当纯洁的生活。与其说是有所顾忌，倒不如说是天生挑剔。

活到第十八个年头，安娜的人生路径可谓极为简单，从北方的阿伦戴尔来到喧嚣繁华的首都。她不曾沉迷于那些浮华的表象，在她心中没有什么比得过阿伦戴尔的一山一水，一草一木；她也不曾醉心于某人、某事、某物，有个高傲优雅的身影，长久地占据她的内心，容许不下别的事物。她以为这些都是习以为常的，就像呼吸一样自然。而如今，她却在某一天突然意识并确认了自己深深坠入情网的事实，那么多年的克制反而让她深受其害，对于自己如此强烈的违背伦理道德的激情，她惊诧得浑身颤抖，慌张狼狈。向来含蓄、拘谨的她肯定是得了失心疯才会完全变了个人。

一切都始于一个梦，关于艾莎的。

艾莎离去的当晚，深夜的病房静悄悄，正适合睡眠。然而受扰于艾莎留下的残余在衣物上的气味，安娜陷入了一个充满罪孽的甜美梦境。

在梦里，安娜梦见自己与艾莎赤裸相对，两个人双唇交叠，互相爱抚对方柔嫩的肌肤，呼吸渐渐变得急促。她的唇顺着艾莎的颈项，她的锁骨，一寸一寸往下滑，到达那处柔软的山峰，舌尖一圈一圈舔舐，再含住敏感的顶端，感受它在她口腔里变硬。她们的大腿相互纠缠，抵在中心那处火热潮湿的地方，欲罢不能的酥麻感让安娜妄图进一步与怀里的人融为一体，于是她收紧了拥抱的手臂，却挤碎了梦。她在极度的兴奋与惊恐中顶着满头虚汗，猛醒过来。

喉咙渴得很厉害，安娜下意识想要呼喊某个名字，就像小时候半夜被惊醒时一样，但马上意识到那已成为一个禁忌，罪恶感如桎梏锁住了喉咙，使她发不出一点声音。

安娜在床上躺了好一会，紧闭双眼，想集中精力平息体内的动荡，却又像蒙住眼睛的伤员，被人抬在担架上不知去向何处，充满惶恐与不安。她睁开眼睛，看着自己的手。曾经有个军医说过，感到慌乱的时候看着自己的手可以稳定情绪。但是她的情绪太混乱，以致于她的手在窗外透进来的微光中看起来很奇怪，像陌生人的手。安娜觉得自己全身上下都充满了怪异感，她感到自己的心和肺脆弱得仿佛自己若对它们稍不注意，它们就会枯竭而死。她单手艰难地撑着身体坐起，浑身冒汗，喘息急促，她要呼吸，要使血液流动，要摆脱梦中的罪孽与甜美。

口渴变得更难以忍受，焦躁像被添入了柴薪烧得更旺，安娜开始感到一会儿热、一会儿冷，处于异常不自然的亢奋状态。她想，她不能一动不动地坐着，这会让她的感官更加专注。于是她下床为自己倒了杯水，一口干尽。又在房间里来回走动，让身边的空气流动起来，看看是否能赶走些烦躁。只是，这些都枉费徒劳。

夜晚依然死一般的寂静，只有整点的钟声回荡在房间里，提醒安娜黑夜的煎熬。这种状态持续了一整晚，直到破晓晨光初现，渐起的瑟瑟清风把安娜重新送回床上。

熬过了艰难的一夜，安娜以为事情至少会得到短暂的喘息，可那个引诱人犯罪的梦境并没有因为太阳的升起而被驱散，反而每当夜幕降临，安娜闭上眼睛，它总会准时拜访。并且即使安娜能及时挣脱梦境，可当她醒来，那种悖德的羞耻和肉体的愉悦仍然滞留不去，如同沉在了粘稠的血液里。失眠的夜晚与孤寂的白昼加剧这种苦恼，致使她陷入狂乱状态，不断受折磨。这种苦恼侵入内心深处，最后触及肉身与灵魂的根源，从内部一次次瓦解安娜极力用道德筑起的城墙。

就在安娜濒临崩溃的边缘，医生终于允许她离开病房。她不再终日无所事事地躺着，有了可以做的事情去分散注意力。安娜比以往任何时候都要用心地倾听课堂上教官的教导，训练时也拿出百分百的认真去对待，她以为苦恼的顶点很快就会被现实的充实所跨越，然而苦难并不会因此就轻易放过她。这其中与安娜错误的判断有关。她曾以为这份情感的风暴是最近几日内酝酿成的，但其实已经历经了十年之久，甚至更早。它在肉眼都无法看穿的岁月时光中孕育出来的，环境使它膨胀，然后在某天终于等来了契机。那或许是艾莎的一句话语、一个抚摸、一个亲吻，总之，是一个看似微不足道的举动，使狂风平地而起，将懵懵懂懂的安娜卷入其中。

如今安娜只要空闲下来，就会不自觉地想到艾莎，姐姐的身影充斥着她的脑海。她的思绪与艾莎捆绑，无论从何一步一步回溯，一点一点串起来，那个想法引出这个想法，这个想法又暗含另一个想法，她发现，所有的思想，不管从何而起，最终都会停在艾莎的身上。少女一直流淌在身子里的情感与肉欲终于结合，并孕育出爱情的果实。它是错误的，但确确实实从虚无缥缈的情绪变成了有实体的东西，并轮廓日渐清晰，直到再不能忽视。

“安娜，你还好吗？”某一天，在中午的休息，四下无人，乐佩摸了摸安娜的手臂说。

“….不，我一点都不好。”安娜沮丧地摇摇头。

事情已经过去了两周，安娜还没有找到合适的方法处置她个人感情问题。再过不久，就是一年一次的持续一个月的长休，到时学生们都会离开学校，回到家中。安娜也将不得不再次面对艾莎，即使她们交集的机会不多，但总会碰上。在渴望见面与背德情感的双重压力下，即使不用照镜子安娜也知道自己有多憔悴。

“如果你信得过我，可以和我说说。”乐佩安慰，眼里充满担忧。

安娜望着好友真挚的眼神，有那么一刻，她突然涌上一股不管不顾的冲动，想要大声对好友说。乐佩，你听我说，我爱上了艾莎，我的姐姐。这种感觉很美妙，也很痛苦。它让我感到无助，让我害怕！我无法控制它。我该如何是好？安娜不受控制地急促呼吸，心在颤抖着。她抓住乐佩的肩膀，两片嘴唇在挣扎着是否要说出实情。可是直到最后，也不过是无言地把头抵在好友的肩上，任她像哄孩子一样，一遍又一遍抚摸后背安抚她。

日子在苦恼与纠结中一点点过去，安娜依然无时无刻都在想着艾莎。她会想，艾莎会知道她如此想念她，渴望她吗？以至于日日夜夜魂不守舍，寝食难安。安娜从来没有那么期待，也从来没有那么恐惧放假。她迫不及待要回家，见到艾莎，扑进她的怀里，抱紧她，抚摸她，然后……

安娜不敢继续往下想，她被自己的念头吓坏了。她想自己应该清醒、理智，这可是件危险的严肃的事情，关乎道德，关乎尊严。她想，或许她应该去跑操场，直到筋疲力尽倒地起不来；又或者拉上汉斯，不知死活地再来一场酣畅淋漓的对决；更或者…..总之，最后她什么行动都没有付诸实施，只是在寂静的深夜里睁着无眠的双眼，凝视地板上月光移动的轨迹，什么具体的事情都不想，等待疲劳占据心绪，将腹部火热的躁动驱赶消失。


	15. Chapter 15

在确认距离足够远，脚步声不会惊扰到树林里的两人后，安娜开始加速奔跑起来。

距离初春那场舞会带来的风波已经过去了两个多月，日历翻到了五月。尽管早晚的风仍有些寒凉，但太阳出来后空气里残余的寒意就会被蒸发，温度也迅速攀升到稍加运动就可以逼出汗水的程度。仅从军校后山树林跑到体育馆这么短短的几百米距离，安娜就感到脸上发热冒汗不止。不过这脸上的温度和汗水倒不完全是天气的原因，也与刚才她不小心偷撞见的羞涩一幕有关。

原本安娜计划午休溜到后山的树林里偷闲小睡一会，受扰于对艾莎的感情，她失眠已久，只有在精神和体力都触及到底线时她才能短暂获得点喘歇，进入放空的睡眠状态。今天中午正是这难得机会，她格外地珍惜，与谁都没打招呼独自离开，不想却意外闯入一对恋人的亲密空间。

进入树林，在察觉到前方有人时，安娜就立刻警觉地闪躲到最近的一颗大树后。她从树干后小心地探出半个身子，用眼角余光确认对方的身份。

那两个隐藏在茂密树林深处一角的年轻人，虽然没能看到他们整张脸，但从那熟悉的身形来看，安娜还是迅速辨认出那是乐佩和尤金。军校里明令禁止恋爱，不过亲密的友人圈内，他俩是一对这件事早就不是秘密。而作为乐佩的密友，安娜对两人间的感情也比其他人知晓更多的细节。可即便如此，像今天这么直接地撞见他们亲昵的画面，安娜还是第一次。

从安娜所在的位置偷偷看过去，只能看到乐佩金色头发的脑袋在尤金肩头上露出一小角，尤金则是弯腰耸肩，他的脸转向一边，他在吻她，安娜知道。

下个月起就是为期一个月的夏休，这时间对大部分依然贪玩调皮的年轻人来说或许充满期待，但对于热恋中不得不被分开的情侣来说却很煎熬。

身为科罗纳公爵独生女的乐佩，她必然要返回在南方的家中。而平民的尤金，据说会回到养父母的农场帮忙干活。总之以他们身份巨大的落差，不可能在假期有机会再见面。也正因为这样，即使明知道在学校里接吻这种过于亲密的行为带来的后果有多严重，绝不亚于私下决斗的严重性，可也阻止不了恋人间对彼此的渴望，安娜十分能理解，尤其是在对姐姐的感情有所觉悟后。

但话说回来，虽然乐佩与她分享过不少和尤金之间的趣事，可她从没提及过她对两人这份感情未来的打算。她是怎么考虑她和尤金的未来？毕竟阶级差距是摆在他们之间不可逾越的事实。是因为害怕，避而不谈？还是早有打算，认为不提也罢？不过，以乐佩果敢乐观的性格，后者的可能性更大。

其实即使当事人不说，安娜大概也能猜出一二，关于他们的未来。

结局无非有三。其一，毕业后分手说再见，各奔前程，那份感情作为青春美好的回忆珍藏在心底就足已；其二，抛开世俗的成见和身份的差距，以放弃各自家庭为条件，坚定地走下去；其三，鉴于乐佩有一个宠女儿宠到天下人尽皆知的父亲，以及她强硬的性格，或许她会逼科罗纳公爵承认尤金，让尤金入赘。

三种情况，不管哪一种，都很像是乐佩会做的选择。不过若以安娜的角度来看，她当然希望好友的结局是第三种。毕竟前两种要么太遗憾、要么太悲壮。安娜真心诚意地祈祷，好友能够得到幸福，即使她们现在不过刚成年不久，去想那漫长的人生感情之路似乎还有点早。

想到这里，安娜又想起了艾莎。

如果说在安娜这年龄思考感情之事还过于早，那么艾莎呢？

安娜今年十八岁，艾莎比她大七岁，今年二十五。这个年龄的她正当处在一个女人最美妙的阶段。她身上青春的青涩已完全褪尽，女性成熟妩媚的特质不再是朦胧不可捉摸，转而变成了实质性的肉眼可见、可感受的东西。在春天的那场舞会上，艾莎身体力行地展现了她那让人无法抗拒的魅力。也正因如此，才诱发了后来的一系列风波。当然，安娜这么说并不是想将自己苦恼的根源怪罪于艾莎，但的确如果不是被艾莎勾出了自己内心的嫉妒，安娜恐怕不知要到什么时候才会意识到自己的感情，自己的罪孽。

艾莎一定有许多追求者，安娜不用去猜也知道。且不说她高尚的人格，哪怕世俗点，光是她的外表，就足以让数不尽的男性、甚至是女性为她神魂颠倒。那么，艾莎是否有意识到自己的魅力？她又是否曾经，又或正在倾心于某人？毕竟按她的年龄来说，有过那么一两段感情是很正常的事。可是截至目前安娜所知，艾莎应该没有在谈恋爱。人们总说恋爱会让人改变，变得柔和而温暖，但艾莎那股清冷的气质似乎从没发生过变化。这样安娜是不是就可以认为，艾莎目前并无倾心的对象呢？

这个推论让安娜暂时松了一口气。但是，也只是暂时。

身为女性，身为一个正常人，以世俗的标准，结婚生子的未来是理所当然的。那一天总会来临，只不过它或许很远，也或许很近。无论是艾莎还是安娜，都不可避免面临这个问题，只要她们还活在这世上。

但就算能理解，并不表示能接受。尤其在察觉到自己对艾莎存在超越伦理道德的感情后，安娜已经无法想象自己那样的未来。而对于艾莎的，与其说安娜无法想象，不如说是不敢想。因为她对艾莎的感情是如此的无可救药，与至于她不能容忍，哪怕仅仅只是想象，想象艾莎竟然容许另一个陌生的男人站在她身旁。

不过，安娜也知道自己去担心这些都是多余的、可笑的，她并没有什么资格去干预艾莎的感情，即使她是她的妹妹。而且即便她已经认识到了自己对艾莎的感情，可她还不清楚艾莎是怎么看待她的。艾莎肯定是爱她的，但这份爱和安娜的不一样。

艾莎的爱是充满了宠溺和保护，即使她总吝啬于从语言上给予安娜确认，但她的行动无时无刻都在证明她对她的爱，一个来自于姐姐对妹妹的最真挚的情感。然而，安娜却不是。她在反复的情感煎熬中已经很明确，自己对艾莎的感情已经不可能再满足于姐妹间的亲亲抱抱，而是更多、更沉重的充满占有的欲望。即使明知道这是一种罪，她也阻止不了自己。

想到这，安娜的心宛若被利剑刺穿，疼痛得无法呼吸，进而四肢变得冰冷颤抖。现在，她每每想起艾莎总会伴着这种疼痛，但无论多次，至今她仍不能习惯。安娜想，是不是当她有一天能够与这份疼痛和平共处时，她就会找到对艾莎感情的出口了呢？

一如过去很多次，安娜又一次在内心问自己，但结果依然如石沉大海。

\------------------------------------------

撞见乐佩和尤金亲密的场面后又过了半个月，轮到安娜所在的班级进行惯例的城市巡逻，这也是假期前他们执行的最后一次任务。

由奥肯少校带领，他们从首都城墙的南门开始，沿着主干道巡逻一圈。这项任务非常简单，途径的都是首都具有代表性的地标，包括皇宫。主干道上日常就有警卫巡逻，几乎不可能出现闹事。但俗话讲得好，怕什么来什么。一直很安全的首都就在那一日，光天化日之下，极罕见地发生了一起枪袭事件。

事情发生的时候巡逻队正从东街区的主干道尽头转入北区，那一带是火车站广场，视线开阔，人流量大，但密度分散，如果有什么异样一眼就能看到。但也同样，正因为位置宽敞人群疏散，成为了适合狙击的地点。

巡逻队前脚刚跨入广场范围，塔楼上正午的钟声敲响，伴随震耳发鸣的钟声，一声巨响混在其中，广场西北角一辆疾驰而过的黑色马车一侧车轮被炸开，惊吓失控的马儿们拖着倾斜的车厢撞向路旁的人行道，紧接着四面和周围建筑的顶楼响起了接连不断的枪声。刺耳的警笛声划破空气，原本各走各的行人顿时被吓得尖叫着四处逃窜，广场陷入一片混乱之中，空气里飘着硫磺的味道。

“有人袭击了宰相！”不知从哪里传来一声高呼，把现场的紧张气氛又提到了一个更高的危险等级。

“所有人！取枪，上膛，听我指挥！”奥肯少校红润的脸顿时刷白了，他赶紧取出腰间的枪，向队伍发号命令。而跟着他的士官生门也立刻照命令进入了戒备状态。

“一列往左边，二列右边，封锁街区路口，注意每一栋建筑进出口和房顶。三列跟着我，去解决那几个混在人群里的混蛋！散开！”奥肯少校根据现场情况，果断地分配好任务。

安娜和汉斯所在的第二列追逐着几个持枪黑衣人展开了火拼，他们从居民楼一直追到了修道院门口，看着黑衣人消失在院内。

“安娜，你守在门口这里，我和其他人去院内检查。”汉斯作为小队长指示到。

“为什——”安娜不服气，凭什么她要被留下盯着出入口，这等于宣布不需要她参与追捕。

“你的伤还没有好完全，万一再添个枪伤，我可不想又被艾莎少校责备！”汉斯打断她的话。

因为这句话，安娜把原本要反驳的话给咽了下去。倒不是说她贪生怕死，或者真的还在顾虑伤口，而是她也不想再让艾莎伤心，她只好勉为其难地点点头，看着汉斯和其他同伴急匆匆地消失在走廊尽头。

修道院入口处除了通往院内的长廊，在一旁还有个用于爬上塔楼用的铁梯。因为建筑顶上也有袭击者，安娜退后了几步，隐藏在铁梯旁的木桶后，举枪握紧，全神贯注地盯着头顶上的入口和走廊两端的情况。

门外街道枪声渐渐消退，估计外头抓捕住了些人。院内目前也没听到枪声，不知道汉斯他们是没找到对方，还是追着从另一边的出口跑出去了。

安娜咽了咽口水，擦了把额头的虚汗，稍微放松了些。

老实说，虽然模拟演练过很多次，但这次还是他们第一次遇到真枪实弹的袭击，说不紧张是不可能的。而且尽管安娜不想承认，不过目前小分队的所有配合和表现与汉斯的冷静指挥分不开，他其实很优秀。作为伯爵家里最不受重视的幺子，并且母亲还是庶民，想想他的处境与艾莎有几分相似，这也难怪他那么敬仰艾莎。不管是艾莎还是汉斯，他们都努力变得比其他人更优秀，是不是因为他们深知自己的身份想要获得被认同，必须得付出更多的代价呢。一这么想，安娜竟有点心疼他了。

“铛！铛！铛！”

安娜正分神时，头上的入口传来铁管被踩踏的声音，安娜的心一下子提到了嗓门眼。她瞪大眼睛，屏住呼吸，悄悄地做好持枪射击的姿势，步枪托贴着脸颊，把准星瞄准梯子的位置。一双黑色的靴子缓缓出现在准星内，接着是黑色的裤子，黑色的外套，最后是一张戴着贝雷软帽的年轻惊恐的男性面孔。

“…你瞧…今天天气不错…”从楼梯下来的男子也没料到会遇上安娜，突然陷入的困境让他惊慌之余又不得不强装镇静，但颤抖的声音还是泄漏了他内心的恐惧。

安娜眯起眼睛，压住怦怦跳得厉害的心脏，警惕地打量着面前的男子。准确地说，应该是男孩。他实在太年轻了，即使刻意留着胡须，但那绿色清澈的眼珠，尚未变声完全的嗓音，提示着安娜他或许比她还要年轻。

对方见安娜没有进一步的动作，眨了眨眼，扯出一个尴尬的微笑，手往上衣的口袋摸去。而这一动作，立马敲响了安娜心中的警铃。

“不许动！举起手！”安娜呵斥到。

对方立刻怔住了，恐惧覆盖上面容，呼吸变得又粗又重，唯唯颤颤地举起双手。

“…求求你…求求你…我再也不这么做了…妈妈…她还在等我回家…”男子苍白的双唇挂着可怜的微笑，嘟囔着。

安娜一瞬不瞬地盯住对方，对方目光闪烁，惊恐地看着她。他们维持着这个僵持的状态好一会，男子又扯出一丝可怜的讨好的微笑，在安娜的准星下慢慢地一步一步沿着下来的梯子往上爬回。安娜从准星里目睹了他整个过程，直到他又一次消失在头顶的入口处。

安娜深深地吸了一口气，长长地用力吐出，刷地一下似乎丧失了所有气力，靠上身后的墙壁，垂下举枪的手。她用力眨眨干涉的眼睛，甚至挤出了些泪水，又甩甩脑袋，竭力想弄清楚刚才都发生了什么。

“集合！集合！人都抓齐了！” 这时外头传来奥肯少校的声音。

安娜看了看头顶的入口，又看了看走廊的尽头，确认不会再有人出现，便离开了修道院。

次日的早上，也即距离夏休还有三天的时候，军校里传开了关于昨天枪袭事件的真相。

据说事情的起因是由于身为改革派的宰相在议会上提出了些新议案，遭到保守派的怨恨，于是一些激进分子策划了那起事件。不过整件事虽然闹得很轰动，但宰相本人并无受伤，只是受了惊吓。至于其他情况，除了损失两匹马，有几个路人和袭击者中枪受伤外，还有一名军官在事件中受伤。

那名军官的名字叫做，艾莎.阿伦戴尔。


	16. Chapter 16

因为疼痛和失眠，凌晨天色开始泛白时艾莎终于决定放弃自己的顽固，不再指望依靠意志力去遗忘左腿上的疼痛和恼人的心绪，吃下医生开给她的止疼和安眠药，陷入了完全的睡眠。

四天前的火车站袭击中，当时她和宰相正坐在同一辆马车里。为了保护宰相，她把他护在身下，结果却被翻倒的马车压伤了左小腿上段。虽然骨头没有真的断裂或错位，也没形成外表性的创伤，但医生告诉她，她的腿骨现在脆弱得很，布满了细小的裂纹，如果她不想成为瘸子，最好打上厚重的石膏老老实实休息一两个月。

对于医生的提议艾莎当然不能接受，她很清楚如果她停止工作一两个月意味着什么。但她是因公受伤，宰相下了命令，她必须放下工作休养至少一个月。而远在国外代替皇帝巡访的父亲已经通过电报知晓了情况，也认为她应该安心养伤一段。既然拗不过他们，她只好回到家中执行『命令』。

在深眠中，艾莎做梦了，一个关于过去的片段，是她不曾对任何人提起过的。

当时她刚从军校毕业不久，服从军队的安排前往边疆驻守一年。事情发生在夏天，在执行一次追捕入侵国界的邻国间谍任务时，年轻的她一意孤行，追着对方进入茂密的森林，与身后的部队失去了联系。

那天天气很热，森林里闷得像个蒸锅，因炎热和紧张而不断渗出的汗水早把制服里里外外浸湿，泥土和腐烂枝叶的潮湿气味像粘在皮肤上一样令人不悦，难受得要命。艾莎持枪小心翼翼地在森林里探行，尽量降低靴子踩到枯枝落叶上发出的杂音。对方受了伤应该跑不远，但毕竟他也持枪在手，稍一不小心被偷袭的话那很危险。

虽然艾莎避免发出惊动的脚步声，不过森林里本来也到处是声音。山鹰在森林上空盘旋尖叫，大概是松鼠之类的动物穿梭在树木之间弄得枝叶簌簌作响，掉落的树枝发出噼啪啦的碎裂声，不知名的小虫子在耳边嗡嗡吵得烦人。艾莎屏住呼吸，全身上下无一处不紧绷，警惕地观察着周围，汗水从额头不断滑落入制服领间。

突然，她听见前方一座小石丘的后面发出了异样的声响。她拽紧了手里的枪，放轻脚步，一步一步向那里靠近。

随着距离的缩短，艾莎听清楚了，在石头后传来很急促的喘息声和些微忍耐的呻吟，显然追捕的敌人就藏在后头。

艾莎深吸一口气，在离对方只差一个转身距离时，一步冲上前，举枪对准措不及的敌人。

躲在石头后受伤的男人，汗水打湿的褐色头发粘在前额上，瞪大着惊恐的眼睛死死地盯着艾莎，失血的脸色白得和死人无异。他背挨着石头，头无力地向后仰起，布满血迹的左手无力地垂在地上，右手搁在腰间，手掌伸进染血的外套里，像是捂着伤口，也像是藏着东西。

他们对峙着，谁都没有发出声音，原本嘈杂的环境顿时变得安静得可怕，只能听到两人不规律的交错的粗重喘息。对方一动不动地看着艾莎，嘴唇蠕动了几下，却没发出任何一个音节。

艾莎看着眼前这狼狈的男人，谨慎地在心里计划。如果对方开口求饶，她就把他绑起来，带回去，给他做治疗。但如果他反抗，或是突然从外套里掏出枪，那么她会立刻扣下扳机，将他击毙。她一边这么想，一边把枪的准星慢慢移到他胸口心脏的位置。

这时没有前因后果的，那个男人突然哭了起来。他的表情痛苦地拧成了一团，嘴巴咧开，像哑巴一样发出些无意义的叫人难受的音节，泪水止不住地从他眼角滑落和脸上的血污混在了一起。他的表情是如此痛苦难受，扭动着受伤的身躯。

艾莎愣住了，她不知道对方在耍什么把戏。

而又是一个突然，对方用她的听不懂的语言高喊了一声，一直藏在外套里的右手做势要拔出。艾莎一慌，心眼提到嗓门，下意识扣动了扳机。与刺耳的枪声同步，子弹打穿了他的胸口。他喉咙咕咕地发出了些杂音，嘴里吐出鲜血，眼睛还是死死地瞪住艾莎，一会后便如断线木偶一样断气了。

手里的枪掉到地上，像是忽然被抽掉全身的气力，艾莎跪倒跌坐在地上，呼吸比刚才更粗更重。

她杀人了，第一次，尽管她其实并不想这么做的，也知道身为军人这是无可避免的事。要么他死，要么她亡。但这毕竟是她的第一次，内心的震撼她此时无法用语言描述。

艾莎拼命忍耐着内心翻涌的恐惧和罪恶感，过了好一会，直到她确认自己恢复气力可以动了，她手脚并用，向那个已经失去生命迹象的男人爬去。

她不敢看他的眼睛，于是低下头盯住地面和他的身躯。她发现那个男人其实伤得很重，他左侧的外套和裤子早就被伤口渗出的血浸透了，腥臭的血味充斥艾莎的鼻腔。即使刚才她不开枪，他也迟早会因为得不到及时治疗而失血过多身亡。艾莎安慰自己，这样她会好受些，起码从罪恶感上来说。而为了进一步证明自己做得没错，艾莎鼓起勇气揭开对方外套的一角。她期望着，会在里面看到他握着枪的手。

但在揭开的那一刻艾莎的期望落空了。里面哪有什么手枪，有的不过是一个沾满血的紧紧握住的拳头。拳头的末端露出一截金色的细链。

艾莎被勾起了好奇。她颤抖的手碰触上那个尚有余温的拳头，用力掰开僵硬的指头，发现被藏在里面的是一条可以开合的吊坠项链。她拾起项链，抹去上面的血迹，小心地打开，里面是一张依然崭新的照片。

照片上是这个死去的男人和另一个年轻的女人。他们合照的姿势是最常见的那种新婚夫妇的合照，女人坐在椅子上，男人站在她背后，手掌放在她肩头，照片上的两人都笑得很幸福。她想起刚才男人临死前哭泣的面容，想起他那声绝望的高喊。她听不懂对方的母语，但那句话的后半截她回想起了些印象，好像是对方母语里『我爱你』的意思。这个男人，临终前是在像他的新婚妻子告白。

一股寒意瞬间从膝下的泥土窜进了艾莎身体中，冻住了她的血液，封住了她的心跳。

就在刚才，她成功地完成了一次追捕任务，铲除了一个对帝国的威胁。可是她也毁掉了一个年轻女人的幸福，甚至还有一对年迈父母的期望。她和他都身不由己，但是这并不能掩盖他的错误，宽恕她的罪责。

艾莎感到了窒息，溺水一般，她以为她要死了。

这时脑海里闪过了一幅画面，是十五岁那年她离开阿伦戴尔，准备踏上前往首都军校的马车前八岁的安娜给她送行的样子。

小小的安娜拽住她的袖子不放，面容悲伤得几近破碎。她眼泪汪汪，但倔强的嘴唇却拧得紧紧地，一点声响都没发出。那是因为她答应了她，她会忍耐，等她回来。

艾莎想起来了，她还不能死，不管是刚才，现在，还是以后。无论发生什么，她都得活着回去，要不安娜会为她伤心而哭的。她可舍不得，这是比死亡更叫她害怕。

于是她又渐渐找回了自己的呼吸和心跳，血液又再次重新流动起来，因为安娜。

\------------------------------------------

醒来时天色很暗，窗外下着淅淅沥沥的雨，当有风吹过雨水拍打在玻璃窗上，发出噼里啪啦的声音，蜿蜒流下的雨水像是哭泣的眼泪。伴随着梦中的沉重感和剧烈的头痛艾莎艰难地睁开眼睛，发现自己被禁锢住了，无法动弹。

艾莎依然保持着入睡前仰躺的姿势，那是医生特意叮嘱的，不能让左腿受到压力。可是从右侧的身躯开始她被一团火热的物体包围住了。她在枕头上缓缓地挪了挪头，往右边看去，瞧见安娜赤褐色的脑袋挨着她颈窝，压在肩头上睡得正香。安娜的身体压住她整个右半身，伸出的双臂紧紧地抱着她，那拥抱的气力是如此结实，理直气壮，就像她是她的所有物一样，谁都不允许抢走，哪怕是在睡梦中。

脑袋还是乱糟糟地，没有完全清醒过来，但艾莎能感受到在看见安娜睡在身旁时心里涌上的甜蜜而又难过的心情。她还没有告诉安娜她受伤的事，虽然她从一开始就没打算。不过很显然，现在安娜已经知道了。

安娜还没醒来。她为什么这时出现在家里，躺在她身边？她不是还在学校吗？还有，一会她醒来会不会责问她为什么受伤了？她还会像小时候一样为她伤心，为她哭泣吗？一连串的疑问不停地在艾莎脑子里冒出，搅得她越来越混乱。

可是，在安娜怀抱里的感觉真好。

艾莎突然觉得有点头晕，她甚至觉得自己会哭出来。她小心翼翼不敢惊扰安娜，把头尽力往右肩上转，直到嘴唇可以碰触到安娜毛绒绒头顶的头发。她缓缓地深深地吸了一口气，安娜的体温和气味就全进入到了她身体里，这是比止痛药更能让她感到愉悦的东西。然而想哭的冲动更明显了。她不得不维持这个别扭的姿势一动不动，倾听窗外的雨声，感受安娜平稳的呼吸轻柔地滑过她脖子时带来的奇异宁静感，直到终于压下那哭泣的冲动，直到确信重新掌握回了自己的思绪和行动。

艾莎犹豫了一下，抬起没被压住的左手轻轻拨开肩头上安娜额前的头发，要不它们会遮住她的视线，这样她就无法看到安娜的睡脸。而当她终于能看到安娜那布满细小雀斑的尖尖鼻子，以及像是带有不满微微撅起的嘴唇时，安娜的脑袋在她颈窝蹭了蹭，眼皮动了动，缓缓睁开，她醒了。艾莎感到了一丝愧疚，由于她的私欲打扰了安娜的睡眠。

“….中午好，睡得好吗？”艾莎极轻地说，担心会吓到迷迷糊糊的安娜。但事实上她也刚刚醒来，干涩的喉咙里发出的声音本就比平时更低哑，几乎就连她自己也听不到。

“…..不是中午，已经是傍晚了…..”安娜努力睁开眼皮，又蹭了蹭，操着浓重的鼻音纠正她。那半睡半醒的模样可爱极了，像一只惹人怜爱的小狗。

“哦，是这样吗？那大概是我睡糊涂了。”

“….总有些时候，优秀的阿伦戴尔少校也会搞不清楚情况。”安娜嘟嘟囔地说到。

艾莎轻轻笑了，带动了胸口微微的起伏，引来安娜收紧手臂，更抱紧了她。艾莎喜欢极了这种搞不清情况下的小小斗嘴氛围，还有安娜无意识的孩子气的占有欲。

“….有什么那么值得好笑吗？”安娜从她肩上抬起头，不解地望着笑个不停的艾莎。

“不，没什么，只是觉得很开心。”艾莎揉了揉安娜的脑袋诚实地说。

“…….即使受伤了，也开心？”安娜皱起眉头说道，眼里闪过丝痛苦。这害艾莎原本愉悦的心情一下子被刺痛了。

“你都听说了？”艾莎紧张地小声问。

“…..嗯，学校里早传开了….”

“并不是什么要紧的伤，医生说很快就会好起来。”她撒谎安慰道。

“一两个月才能好的伤，也叫不紧要？”安娜没被糊弄到，眉头皱得更深，语气带着责备与心疼。

“起码，还不至于留下伤口。”艾莎又说，勉强地笑了笑。

“….可是你明明就很疼，吃了止痛药也睡不好，还做梦了。”安娜反驳。

艾莎被安娜的话吓得心跳停了半拍。说起来，安娜是什么时候进来的？她知道她做梦了，那么，她有说梦话吗？如果有，是否又被安娜听到了？她吓出了一身虚汗。她总是克制着自己，在清醒的时候。可是如果是睡梦中，尤其今天这情况，她对自己失去了信心。

但其实，就算她在梦里无意识地呼唤了安娜，那又如何？这并不是难以解释的事情。她们是姐妹，思念彼此再正常不过了，尽管她的思念并不是那么单纯。可是不管怎么说，哪怕只是一点点，只是意外，她还是希望安娜不要知道，关于任何她对她感情的波动。即使不小心流露了，也应该是在她清醒的时候，例如现在。

“…你怎么今天回来了？”艾莎干咳一声强行转移话题，不动声色地把头恢复仰卧的状态，避免去面对安娜质问的眼神。

“今天开始就是夏休了。”安娜幽幽地说。

一丝不安和矛盾闪过艾莎心头。安娜放假了，而她被命令最近一个月都得在家休养，那即意味着…..

“…..瞧瞧看，你根本就没休息好….”

在艾莎完全没有心理防备的情况下，安娜忽然伸手扳过她的脸，迫使她和她的视线对上。安娜因为训练变得有些粗糙的手掌，摩挲着她的脸颊，带来奇妙的舒适感，拇指一遍又一遍地抚摸过她眼眶下的黑眼圈。而她的声音，开始变得沙哑、充满悲伤。艾莎看到她的眼里积起了水汽，看到她的嘴唇在颤抖，看到她的泪水强忍着让眼眶变得红红。任谁都好，看到眼前安娜这幅模样，只要一眼就能察觉她是有多么的伤心。她这幅比自己受伤了还要难过的样子让艾莎的身子不可抑制地发疼，是一种令人无法忍受的疼痛，一种让人忍无可忍的怜悯。

“…..你回来了，我就会休息好….”艾莎不知哪里来的勇气，也可能是她现在越来越搞不清楚情况了，她抓住安娜放在脸上的手，握紧它，把它拉到她的唇边，吻了吻柔软的掌心，说到。

这一定是错误的，艾莎很清楚，但她现在只想安慰安娜，让她别哭出来。为了达到这个目的她可以不计后果。

然而艾莎想错了。她的安慰不但没起效，反而让安娜一把扑到她身上，压住她，用紧得令人生疼的气力抱住她，开始无声地抽泣着。压在胸口上沉甸甸的重量和的强烈颤抖，几乎让艾莎透不过气。

安娜的嘴唇埋在艾莎的头发里，她开始断断续续地诉说。

“…..听到你受伤，我担心得不得了…..那感觉像是要杀死我一样….我恨不得马上回到你身边，但他们不允许，说你伤势无大碍，不用大惊小怪。可是….他们怎么可以这么轻描淡写….那天我也在场….我知道现场有多危险，你差点….你差点…..就没命了…..在那辆车上…..”

滚烫的泪水滑落艾莎的脖子渗入到后颈里，烫烫的，如灼烧一般。艾莎的喉咙哽住了，不知该怎么回应好，面对此时的安娜。她环住安娜单薄的后背，搂住她细细的脖子，抚摸她凌乱的后脑头发，亲吻她湿湿的脸颊，一遍又一遍。她对这个悲伤的孩子，无能为力。

“…没事了…没事了….好孩子，别伤心了….”艾莎重复着说，用只有在这无间的距离下才能听到的声音安慰。

渐渐地，渐渐地，安娜终于平静了下来。她把脸蹭在艾莎的颈窝擦了擦，从她身上滑下去，躺回到她身边。

艾莎看了看哭得筋疲力尽，鼻子眼眶红彤彤的妹妹，忍住左腿上的疼痛，艰难地翻了一个侧身，与安娜面对面。她伸手拭去残留在安娜脸上的泪水，抹平挂在她嘴角的悲伤弧度，手指顺着她的下颌和颈项，摸过那浅浅的喉结，来到衬衣的领口处，一颗一颗解开上面的扣子，直到露出藏在衬衣之下的蓝色吊坠项链。整个过程中安娜带着惊讶的表情，红着脸看着她对她所做的一切。

纤细的手指掂住那个吊坠，艾莎熟悉它打开的方式，只稍轻轻一用力按下旁边的纽扣，吊坠就打开了。她端详着吊坠里照片好一会，合上盖子，重新抬起视线与安娜的对上。

“…我要回阿伦戴尔，陪陪我好吗？”艾莎轻轻地对安娜说，带着渴望与恳切。

安娜的表情半是悲伤半是疑惑，但她还是坚定地点了点头。得到了安娜的肯定，艾莎松了一口气，困顿与疲惫卷土重来。

“…又有点困了，好想再睡一会…”窗外的雨不知何时越下越大，天色更暗了。与这天色一样阴郁的氛围笼罩了房间，艾莎的眼皮开始止不住地打架，她靠近安娜对她说。

“….那就睡吧…”安娜轻轻哼了一声，身体稍微与艾莎分离了些，在床上挪了挪，让姿势改为躺得比艾莎还要高点，这样就可以把她重新更紧地抱入怀里，让她的头在她的胸口找到一处安稳的依靠。

艾莎在安娜怀了调整了一个她认为最舒适的姿势，不禁想，安娜对她实在太过温柔了，害得她此时竟然忘记了自己的身份，变得大胆、贪婪起来。不过，现在房间里很暗，什么都看不清，所以没关系，艾莎安慰自己。

“…我会一直在你身边….”

在进入梦乡前，艾莎感到安娜温热的嘴唇贴在她耳边低声诉说着。然后，她的意识就像被掐掉的蜡烛火焰，瞬间陷入一片黑暗中，什么都不知道了


	17. Chapter 17

从物理距离上来讲阿伦戴尔与首都的距离算不上远。按照传统马车的速度，算上夜间休息，两日即可到达。得益于最近十年铁路的发展，现在从首都火车站乘车半日到达阿伦戴尔境内最大的城市阿塔霍兰，再转为马车接驳，大约半小时后就可以回到阿伦戴尔城堡。

艾莎在马车上打了个盹，因为路面不平马车明显地颠簸了一下，惊醒了她。她睁开眼睛的瞬间，恰好与对面安娜惊慌的无处可逃的视线直直对上。

“我的脸上有什么吗？”艾莎笑了笑问。

“不，没什么……什么都没有”安娜连忙挥挥手否认，脸瞬间红得像烧烫的铁球。

“最近你老盯着我看，我还以为自己是不是哪里不对劲了。”艾莎打趣。安娜的脸随之更红得就像要融化了，即使分座在车厢的两头，艾莎似乎也能隐隐感受到那发烫脸颊的热度。

“我…只是觉得你很美…”安娜用蚊子一般细小的声音回答，随后羞涩地把脸埋进双手里，挡住了艾莎的视线。

“…谢…谢.”

艾莎被这意外直白的回答弄得楞了一下，接着一股异样的热度也攀爬上了她的脸。被人称赞外貌这种事艾莎向来习以为常，但被最亲近的人这么说多少有点奇怪。而伴随着脸上发烫的热度，胸口那同步加速的心跳也似乎在有意无意提醒她些什么。她多少知道原因，她几乎肯定，但又缺乏确定的勇气。有些东西不知道比知道更好。况且在这些模棱两可的事情上，她认为自己一直能把控正确的一边。

一股带着海水潮湿气味的清凉冷风突然闯进车厢，吸引她往车厢外望去。在马车前进的左侧，阿伦戴尔海峡跃入视野。

时值初夏，湛蓝的天空里一片厚厚的白云缓缓飘过，绵延于海峡上空，倒映在如镜子般的海面上。三面环山的阿伦戴尔海峡，平静是它最大的特点。这里处于洋流的交汇处，群山之下的大海犹如无边无际的地毯向外海延伸。海面是如此平静，仿佛静止一般。小时候充满好奇的她不止一次从房间的窗户里遥望这片海峡，幻想自己能够踏上那片蓝色，走向未知的旅途。然而随着年纪增长她才了解到，在海峡的外侧，海水常年波涛汹涌，撞击着侵蚀着山的另一面，形成一排排锯齿状的悬崖峭壁，就像野兽的利齿，路过的船只稍一大意，就会被吞噬。

“我们回到了！” 

她回过头，刚才还鸵鸟状态的安娜此刻兴奋得像个年幼的孩子，手趴在窗栏上，身子和脑袋往外探，迎着海风，声音充满雀跃。强劲的海风吹开她前额赤褐色的发丝，露出那张完整的俊俏的年轻面容。海风时不时撩开她衬衣的领口，使那深刻的锁骨线条和项链在艾莎眼前若隐若现。艾莎盯着那处凹陷下的阴影，情不自禁回想起最近一段时间，她几乎整夜整夜都依靠在那里入睡。安娜执着地认为，为了能更好地照顾受伤的她，身为她的妹妹，她有必要时时刻刻与她形影不离，包括在夜里。这个逻辑咋看之下并无不妥，但论起必要性却也经不起推敲。不过对于长期处于轻度失眠状态的她来说，在安娜身边让她获得了良好的睡眠，这是切切实实的。只是……她决定有些事还是不要深究好，现在这样就可以。

“……又不是第一次回来。”艾莎不着痕迹地把视线从妹妹身上移开，若无其事地说。

“但这是我第一次和你一起回来。你知道…”安娜回过头望了望她，又低下头，手指挠挠脸，似乎也意识到自己兴奋过度了。

安娜的话提醒了艾莎。自从她十五岁以后，自从她们先后离开阿伦戴尔以后，她们从来没有一起回到故乡，从来没有。

不远处高大威严的阿伦戴尔城堡映入眼帘，标志性的蓝色琉璃塔式尖顶在阳光下熠熠生辉。艾莎长长地叹了一口。

\-------------------------------------------------------

马车在城堡的大门前停下。女仆长格尔达早已带着一众仆人在门口等候。

穿着裤装的安娜轻巧地跳下马车，抢在男仆要上前扶住她时，制止了他的动作。然后她向她伸出她的手，冲她羞涩地笑了笑。

艾莎停顿了小半秒，把手塔上安娜的。她感到身体被安娜往身边带了下，在她还没完全反应过来前，安娜很有技巧地让她的另一只手搭上她肩头，这样就可以为她提供一个受力点，让她毫不费劲地依靠着安娜的身体稳稳当当走下马车。

“…安娜，谢谢。”艾莎站稳在地上，对安娜说。

“这不是应该的吗？”安娜笑了笑。

“…不管怎么说，我想我现在没事了，所以…”艾莎清了清嗓子，眼神示意了下安娜依然放在她腰上的手说。她不太适应在大庭广众下与人过于亲近，即使那个人是安娜。

“哦…抱歉…”安娜立马意识到她所指，松开搁在腰上的手。不过也仅仅是这样。安娜腰挺得直直的，依然像守卫一样紧挨着她，像是随时等待她下命令，指示下一步的安排。

“艾莎小姐、安娜小姐，我真高兴你们回来了。瞧瞧看，小姑娘们这都长得多高了。”格尔达走近她们说道，严肃的脸上难得展露笑容。

“格尔达，我们都成年了，不是小姑娘了。这么说怪不好意思的。”安娜嘟嘟嘴小声反驳。

格尔达只是笑笑，她看看艾莎又说。“艾莎小姐，之前听闻您受伤了，我担心得不得了。不过现在看来，安娜小姐和凯把您照顾得不错，真让我感到欣慰。”说完，她向拿着柱拐走来的凯看了一眼。凯对上她的目光，一脸理所当然地点点头。

“是的，如果没有他们，我现在可能还躺在床上呢。”艾莎点点头笑着回答。

这位年过半百的女仆长，从小照顾着姐妹两。她没有结婚，也没有孩子，一心一意把自己奉献给了阿伦戴尔家族，就像男总管凯一样。对于这两位最忠实的仆人，艾莎不是没有好奇过，是什么让他们甘愿放弃自己的生活，如此忠心耿耿。另外，两人作为独身男女共事多年，默契无间，艾莎却从未听闻他们之间传出任何暧昧，这点也是耐人寻味的地方。不过每个人都有自己的隐情，表面所见也非真实。

“您要直接回房间休息，还是……？”凯给她递上柱拐时问道。

“可以的话我想先回房躺一会，直到晚饭前。”艾莎接过柱拐，拿稳在手上。她的伤势比预想中好得快，现在借助柱拐单靠自己一个人进行些小范围的活动并无大碍。

“好的，那么需要我…”

“我来就好！”一旁的安娜打断了凯的话。艾莎看了她一眼，安娜神色有些紧张地看着她。

艾莎的房间在城堡的最高层，和安娜的一样。这里不像在首都的宅邸，只有两层高，而是三层。并且因为是城堡的构造，层高比一般建筑还要高上不少。如果不借助别人帮忙，要走楼梯上去还是得费一劲。

“不，安娜，这对你来说有些勉强，况且你还有伤。”艾莎摇摇头。

“我的伤早就无大碍，还在这学期体能测试拿了全班第二，没问题。”安娜看着她说，眼神执拗。同时她又看了凯一眼，凯则无所谓地耸耸肩。

“我想既然安娜小姐认为由她来照顾您她更放心，那也不是不可。那么，我们先去安顿其他事，剩下的就交由安娜小姐。”凯说完，示意了一下周围的仆人，众人识相地散开，各自干活去了。

“……安娜，我不是小孩子，也不是易碎品。甚至，我是名军人。你不需要对我那么小心翼翼。”等仆人们走远，确信他们不会听到，艾莎低声埋怨。

“我只是不放心别人，况且…”安娜皱起眉头，撅起嘴委屈巴巴地申辩。

瞧见妹妹这副模样，艾莎心软了。她叹息了一声。“好吧，那么现在你告诉我，我们要怎么回房？你背我？”虽然她也妥协了，但老实说她可不太相信安娜能独自一人把她带回房间。

“噢，艾莎，你太小看我了。就你那副瘦弱的身板，我抱你回去完全没问题。”

“什么？”她以为自己听错了。

“来吧，相信我。”安娜不怀好意地笑了笑，突然凑近艾莎，迅速半蹲下身，在她毫无心理准备的情况下肩头架起她的胳膊，手臂弯到她的膝间，一用力，就把艾莎整个人横抱了起来。

“呀！”

即使身为训练有素的军人，艾莎也被这偷袭吓到了，发出了一声尖细的惊呼。而出于本能，她下意识松开手里的柱拐，双手搂紧安娜的脖子。又因为这个举动，她的脸和安娜一下子挨得很近，那计谋得逞的笑脸就在她眼皮子底下放肆地笑得极为灿烂。

“你瞧，我没骗你吧。”安娜稳稳地抱着她站在原地，凑近她耳边说。吐出的热气吹进艾莎耳朵里，害她脸上的温度难以控制地烧热了起来。她可不想被安娜瞧见现在这副惊慌失态的模样，毕竟她是她的姐姐，是她的长官。无处可逃她为了避免面对面的尴尬，只好把脸埋进最近的安娜的颈窝，用力搂紧她，警告她，不要太得意忘形。

“呵呵….”

安娜低低的计谋得逞的笑声从两人紧靠在一起的胸腔缝隙里传出。很显然，现在她的心情好极了。


	18. Chapter 18

艾莎在深夜中醒来，心跳得厉害，没有原因。安娜不在身边。

艾莎用胳膊支起身体，小心拖着受伤的左腿挪到床沿边坐着。窗帘留了一条缝隙，没有完全拉上，外头似乎也不是一个有月亮的夜晚，只有很微弱的亮光透进室内。借助那点微光，她摸到床头柜边上的火柴盒，擦亮柴火，点燃熄掉的煤油灯。室内亮了起来，足以看清房间里不多的摆设。

房间的左侧是主人家起居室才特有的三角形窗户，同一边的角落有一个花岗岩砌成的壁炉。床尾正对的那面墙摆放的是衣柜和更衣屏风。入门的右边是贴墙的矮柜，左边是衣物架和书柜。除此之外无多余摆设。房间的布局和装饰简洁得有点不符城堡主人家的身份。

艾莎摸出枕头旁的怀表打开看了眼，时间不过午夜一点，距离她入睡连两小时都不到。脑袋晕沉沉的像灌进了水，手撩起额前的碎发，竟然真的摸到了一头湿湿的汗水，就像泡过水一样。季节上来说虽已属夏季，但北方的阿伦戴尔夜间气温依然偏凉，夜晚里流那么多汗实属不太正常。

外头隐约传来海浪的声音，可能是猫头鹰之类的夜鸟不时发出啼叫，那声音在寂静的夜晚里清晰得叫人不安。为了保持室内空气流通而开了一条缝隙的窗户，寒凉的夜风吹了进来，驱散艾莎身上汗水的同时也带走了些许温度，艾莎打了一个寒颤。这样下去会着凉的。她想着，拿起放在一旁的柱拐，起身慢慢走到窗边，合上窗门，又走到放着水壶的矮柜，为自己到了一杯清水，再一步一步走回床沿坐下。

艾莎把柱拐挨着床头柜放好，仰头一口气喝下大半杯凉水，长长地吁了一口气。她双手交握玻璃杯，放在膝头上，盯着泛着橙色火光的玻璃杯口出神。

没想到回阿伦戴尔的第一个夜晚居然失眠了。不是因为左腿的伤疼，也不是因为床铺不适应，仅仅是因为安娜不在身边。看来最近一段时间对安娜的依赖远超乎了预料。早知道这样，临睡前就不应该赶安娜回她自己的房间。

不，正因为意识到了这无形中越来越难以脱离的依赖才更需要这么做，那怕门关上前安娜湿润的眼神是那么惹她生怜。

握着杯子的双手，指关节渐渐泛起白色。艾莎盯着指节上白色的凸起好一会，又一次举杯饮尽剩下的清水。淡而无味。

不管怎么说，午夜时分的阿伦戴尔，空旷寂静的房间里，安娜的不存在是事实。

艾莎把空杯放到床头柜，重新躺下。她试着再次入睡，把脸紧紧贴在枕头上，希望松软的羽绒能给自己一点幸福的睡意。但是，她反反复复，眼睛睁了又闭，闭了又睁开，困意迟迟不来。她觉得冷了，于是扯了扯被子，可很快又觉得热，便蹬了蹬开。那忽冷忽热的感受叫她烦躁，绝望，铺天盖地一般。艾莎开始无比怀念安娜的怀抱了。

安娜的怀抱并不宽厚，却很适合。艾莎记得她的额头顶在安娜的锁骨处，那个位置和大小都刚好的凹陷，让她可以把整张脸完整地埋进安娜的胸口。那个温暖的地方，在不管多漆黑的夜里，总是散发出淡淡的阳光的气味。耳边安娜有力的心跳，就像一只无形的手轻轻拍着她的后背，催她入睡。世界上很难再找到一处地方能带给她如此平静、安全的感觉了。

真是傻啊。艾莎懊恼地抓起旁边另一个枕头，深深埋住了自己。

“…艾莎…..”

艾莎埋在两个枕头中间，似乎听到了敲门声和安娜的声音。

“…艾莎，你睡了？”

又一次，的确是安娜的声音。

“…是安娜吗？”艾莎拿开枕头，半信半疑地反问。

“是我，安娜。我可以进来吗？”

艾莎支起半身，望着紧闭的房门迟疑了几秒。

“进来吧，门没锁…”

门外的人得到了应允，推门而入。穿着绿色半袖睡裙的安娜踮手踮脚地从开启的门缝里挤了进来，临关门前还不忘往门外张望了一下。她鬼鬼祟祟的动作让艾莎忍不住笑了。

“噢，还好你没睡，但愿我没打扰你。”安娜边走向床铺边说，语气听起来像好不容易松了一口气。

『是的，我还没睡。』艾莎本想这么说，但是话到嘴边却不自觉吐露了实情。

“我睡了一会，但又醒……”等艾莎意识到不妥已经晚了。

“是我吵醒你了？”安娜皱着眉头在艾莎身边坐下，床褥因为承受了另一人的重量往一边凹了些下去。

“…不是，只是…”

“只是什么？”

安娜手覆上艾莎支起身体的那只手的手背。她的手心有点潮湿，但很暖和。握着的力度不大，却也不容忽视。这种感觉很奇妙，明明只是面积很小的碰触，但给艾莎一种感觉，觉得自己像是一块小蜡被握在柔软的温暖掌心中，一点一点被融化。

艾莎望着交叠在一起的手，视线顺着安娜的手臂一寸一寸往上移，发现不知何时两人的脸竟然靠得那么近，近得她抬起头时差点就撞上了。

“夜晚有点吵。”艾莎说，但不是全部理由。

“吵？例如？”

安娜头又更低了些，向艾莎靠近。她前额垂下的发丝扫过艾莎的额头，又轻又暖的呼吸吹过艾莎的脸颊。艾莎有点担心起来，安娜这高她半个头的角度，会不会从她的太阳穴看到她的脉搏在狂跳。

“像是猫头鹰之类……”

“哦，那个呀。”安娜理解地点点头。

“不会觉得不安吗？那声音。”艾莎又说。

“想不到艾莎居然会怕这个，我从来不知道呢。”安娜笑了。

“不是怕，只是不习惯。”

“阿伦戴尔的夜晚充满生命力，和首都不一样。”安娜解释。

“说得你很懂的样子，别忘了我也是在这里长大。”

“可是艾莎，你确实太久没回来了。”安娜又笑了笑说，语气里多了几分埋怨。

“…这话倒是事实。”艾莎无奈地皱皱眉。“那你呢？又是为什么大半夜还不睡？”

“我？担心你，睡不着，于是起来看看。你房间门缝有亮光，就想着敲门试试。”安娜望着她，神情认真，湿湿的眼底反射着忧光。

“….我说过，你没必要这样做，太操心了。”

“如果我连你都不担心，我还能担心谁？”安娜更凑近，压低声音说到。“小时候，每次我半夜醒来，你总是能发现，第一个来到我边。难道你不记得了？”

艾莎望着妹妹近在咫尺的脸庞，那些分离的日夜，岁月在她脸上留下痕迹，她少了几分孩儿时嘟嘟可爱的模样，多了几分清瘦和坚毅。但即使这样，艾莎依然能从这副面孔中轻易回忆起很久很久以前的夜晚，那个容易惊醒的孩子，她总说口渴。（此处参十三章艾莎的回忆）

“给我机会艾莎，让我为你担心。不要拒绝我。求你了。”

距离已经不能更近了，安娜直接靠了上来。她们额头顶着额头，交换着彼此的气息。安娜抚摸她的脸，沿着她的脸颊一直摸到她含羞低下的下巴。她屏住了气息，等她停下来。

“可以吗？”安娜又一次恳求。

一晚拒绝安娜两次，这种事情她恐怕无论如何都办不到。

“…嗯…”

“那么，睡吧。我们一起。”

安娜几乎是贴着她的嘴角，飞快地在她脸颊亲了一下，然后转身关掉煤油灯，黑暗迅速重临房间。在黑暗中，属于安娜的那份温暖包围住了她，重新把她安放在床上。她们又是近日以来那面对面紧密挤挨在一起的入睡姿势。躺在安娜的怀里，那一度离家出走的困意又回来了。用不了多久，艾莎便睡着了。

翌日的清晨，朝晖闪耀的时刻，强烈而静穆的光明包围着阿伦戴尔城堡。这庄严的晨晷无人察知。因为窗帘低垂，房间里半明半暗，充满熟睡之人的谐调呼吸声，艾莎悠悠转醒。在睁开眼的那刻，映入眼帘的是安娜尚带着朦胧睡意的笑脸。

“早安，姐姐。”安娜说。

今天是个好的开始。艾莎不禁认为。


	19. Chapter 19

那个夏天在阿伦戴尔的日子是快乐的，即使许多年后艾莎每次回忆起来，也是记忆长河里最闪亮的河段之一，直到那件事的发生。

安娜和凯不知从哪里弄来了一台轮椅，使得艾莎的活动范围大大扩增。除了城堡的范围，附近的海滩，山坡的草地，甚至稍远点的后山脚都能抵达。

安娜时时刻刻陪伴在她身边，她坐在轮椅上，她在身后推着她。她们每天都竭尽所能地享受着这难得的共聚时光，她也第一次清晰地意识到虽然她们从小在一起，但却各自孤独地长大。而现在，她们要拼了命把过去缺失的都一起补回来。

白天，她们漫步在迷人的古堡里，走过有柱子的大厅，爬上陡峭的阁楼，寻找童年记忆中的每一个角落；她们嬉闹着穿过开满鲜花的后花园，安娜摘下玫瑰，挑出兰花，插在她胸口衣襟的扣眼里；她们到海边玩耍，天气很热，她身穿一件白衬衫，袖子卷到胳膊肘，下面是条裙子，撩到膝盖，当起风时裙子向上翻卷，安娜红着脸帮她把裙裾压下，可她压在她膝盖上的手，把她烫到了。

傍晚，她们在八角形的餐厅里用餐，墙壁上装饰着以花环围绕的勋章，穹顶上一组庞贝全盛时期的人物像牧羊人那样站着，镀金的椴木家具、地毯、悬挂的青铜烛架和壁挂式烛台均出自名家之手。艾莎坐在大理石餐桌的左边，安娜在右边，中间父亲的位置空缺着。

夜间，应艾莎的请求，安娜会陪她到可以俯瞰后花园的图书馆看书。巨大的窗户打开着，夜晚芳香的空气飘进室内，窗外正对满天繁星，星光下山谷呈现出泛着靛蓝的银色，花园中央的喷泉潺潺流落着清澈泉水。她们在这里度过了一段幽静的时光，直到睡觉前。

深夜，万物俱寂，沐浴后的她们带着暖喷喷的香波气味，为彼此梳理头发，亲昵地道晚安，然后相拥入眠。挨在安娜的怀里，她一动不动。安娜的体温通过紧贴的肌肤渗透入艾莎的身体里，使她心满意足的同时却又感到不安。因为在半梦半醒之中，被那眷恋的气息环绕，太危险，太复杂了。如果不当心的话，很可能就此沉溺进去，再也出不来。

快乐的时光总是过得特别快，转眼安娜的假期就过去了一半，艾莎的伤势也逐渐好转。城里来的医生为她复查时高兴地大声宣布，她的伤势比预料中好得快多了，用不了多久，可能在安娜开学前，她就可以不依靠轮椅或柱拐独自行走。这个消息让艾莎喜出望外，她高兴地望向一旁的安娜，想与她分享喜悦，可是她瞧见的却是安娜错愕的表情。安娜使劲眨了眨眼，随即流露出难以掩饰的失落，而当她发现她在看着她时，又立刻换上了往常那让她宽慰的笑容，即使那个笑容在艾莎看来比哭还勉强。

医生离开的那天夜里，她们都失眠了。

夜晚艾莎迷迷糊糊地醒来，从安娜怀里抬起头，刚好与也醒来的安娜视线对上。房间里窗户开到了最大，窗帘也没拉上，月光无遮无挡，洒满房间。安娜定定地望着她，而她也一样。然后，她们脸上不约而同地泛起了奇异的红晕。

她们默默不语，保持拥抱着对视的姿势。安娜把放在艾莎背上的手移开，撩起她额前的头发，慢慢向后梳理，抚摸过耳朵，掌心停留在艾莎的脸颊便不再进一步。这个动作带着小小的笨拙和谨慎，触动了艾莎的心。月光下艾莎第一次发现安娜是如此俊俏、那么干净、未染尘世。毕竟她还年轻得很，她比她小了足足七岁，是她最珍贵最宝贝的妹妹。是什么让她此时神情如此脆弱、伤感。是自己吗？

艾莎闭上眼睛，切断两人黏在一起的视线，安娜的目光叫她受不了。她挣脱安娜的掌心，重新埋头躲进安娜的怀里。她听到了安娜长长的叹息，环绕着她的手臂肌肉收紧后又放松。耳边的属于安娜的心跳很慢、很慢，但又很强烈，震耳发聩。

\----------------------------

自从那个失眠的夜晚以后，艾莎察觉到自己的身体发生了些改变。她变得很容易饿，不管吃多少都得不到满足。并且这种感觉在夜深人静间断醒来时变得尤为明显。

又过了好几天，状况没有明显的改善。那饥饿感盘踞在身体某处，就像藏匿在黑暗中的野兽，伺机等候着，在艾莎松懈时突然袭来，害她措不及防，提心吊胆，生怕一不小心就被吞噬。艾莎不得不重视起来，细细回想问题的起源，但什么都无迹可寻。艾莎不禁感到了烦躁。她和安娜依然没有分开，每晚睡在一起。她不知道安娜是不是有所察觉。因为即便中途醒来，她也没敢再睁开眼睛又或离开安娜，只是默默地与体内这股饥饿感做斗争，直到感到疲惫，再次沉入睡眠。

某天的傍晚，在晚饭之前，森林和天空中的色彩已然消退，整幢城堡除了敞开大门后面的金色草坪，其他部分就像一幅灰色的浮雕画。外出骑马游玩归来的姐妹俩驻足在大厅的侧廊，看着墙壁上家族的肖像画，等候格尔达来通知就餐。艾莎盯着墙上公爵夫人杜伊娜的画像出神。

“安娜，你要去母亲的墓地看看吗？”艾莎说。尽管不是血缘上的亲母，艾莎始终如此称呼杜伊娜。

“为什么突然…..”

“我难得回来一趟….况且…你不想吗？”艾莎又说。

“你说得对，我也很久没去哪儿了。不过，那地方路途比较远，而你…..”安娜欲言又止。

艾莎清楚她的顾虑。杜伊娜不是葬在城堡附近，是像所有已故的阿伦戴尔家族成员，埋葬在北面的幽静山谷中。那个地方四面环山，需要翻越城堡的后山头才能达到。峻岭像恪守职责的忠实护卫，守护着那处阿伦戴尔家族的长眠之地。

“我们可以骑马去，你看今天我不是骑得好好的一点事都没有吗？”艾莎解释。

“….好吧，一会我和格尔达说声，备些明天的食物。去那里往返得花上一天呢。”尽管表情有些犹豫，但安娜还是点点头。

次日的清晨，凯一大早牵着两匹骏马在城堡大门等候。艾莎在安娜的帮助下骑上了她的那匹马，安娜把装好食物的驮篮挂上马背，脚踩上马镫，便轻盈地翻身上了另一匹马。在格尔达的一再叮嘱下，两人朝城堡北面的山谷出发。

她们骑马走过平坦的山丘草地，沿着铺有碎石块的山路爬上山脊，缓慢前行。两旁的山谷上空晨雾弥漫。左侧是阿伦戴尔海峡晨雾中朦胧的身影，右侧是往首都方向延伸的零星散布的村落。出发的时候气温有些寒凉，但过不了多久太阳出来后整个山谷的雾气被驱散，毒辣辣的阳光直烤着她们，连说话都显费力。她们不发一言，默默地骑马走着，直奔目的地。

她们中途停下来过一次休息吃东西，此后一直没停歇，在大约临近正午的时候到达目的地。山谷藏在向阳的山面背部，气温凉爽。一座座成人等高的巨大石碑整齐地矗立在山谷间，显得庄严肃穆。她们把马匹栓在附近的树下，在安娜的搀扶下，她走进了那些石碑之中。

艾莎来到石碑阵左上的那个地方，最边上的那块石碑虽然表面也布上了青苔，但还是明显比周围的石碑显得更新一些。艾莎手指轻轻地抚摸墓碑上的每一个字母，闭上眼睛，发出一阵怀念的叹息。

艾莎记得杜伊娜的葬礼是在夏季。那天大雨瓢泼，是夏天的那种大暴雨。雨水噼噼啪啪打在棺材上，水花高高溅起，鲜花耷拉下来。那不是艾莎参加的第一个葬礼，在此之前她已经有过两次葬礼的体验。一次是她亲生母亲的，另一次是亲生父亲。但那两个葬礼她几乎没印象。反而是杜伊娜的葬礼，她至今依旧记忆清晰。葬礼上她印象最深的不是父亲艾格纳绷得紧紧的面孔，而是杜伊娜的墓穴挖得特别深，从一旁看下去，如果不倾身几乎无法看到底部。那时她不明白为什么这个墓穴要挖那么深，直到很久以后她才从格尔达哪里听说，是因为艾格纳特别交代，他以后要与妻子葬在一起，所以墓穴挖得特别深，那样就可以同时容纳下两幅棺材。

艾莎最初听到这个解释时被深深震撼了。她知道父亲很爱母亲，但她没想到在他还那么年轻的时候就把自己的人生安排得那么远。她不知道那是一种怎么样的爱，可以让父亲如此坚信会对母亲忠贞不渝。不过事实证明，至今为止父亲依然贯彻着他对母亲的爱意，从未与任何一位女性有越矩。

“怎么了？”一旁安娜关切地问，把艾莎的思绪拉了回来。

“没什么，只是有点怀念。”艾莎笑了笑。“安娜，你有想念过母亲吗？”她又问。

“怎么说好呢，其实我也不知道我对母亲的感情到底够不够得上称作怀念。”安娜露出了些苦恼的表情。“你知道，母亲在生下我后就去世了，我对她除了照片和画像里的面容，其他一无所知。而父亲其实也不怎么和我谈起母亲，大概这太让他伤心，所以……”

“…很抱歉，安娜…”艾莎忍不住说。她没由来地感到一阵愧疚。作为杜伊娜的亲生女儿，安娜却从未感受到来自哪位美丽善良母亲的关爱。反而她这个外来者，却霸占了杜伊娜。

“不，不，艾莎你为什么要道歉？”安娜不解地摇摇头。

“因为我——”

“老实说我觉得这些都没有关系。”安娜打断她的话，又一次摇摇头，然后接着说，“母亲的去世不是任何人的错，父亲一直这么告诉我。我想如果连父亲都释怀了，那么我们又有什么理由纠结于此呢。况且我想母亲应该也不会希望看到你这副内疚的模样。至于我，虽然缺失了母亲的确偶尔也会感到遗憾难过，可我不是还有你吗？你一直陪在我身边，这比什么都重要。我只要有你就足够了，其他才不管。只要有你。”安娜紧紧握住她的手，眼神炯炯发亮，坚定地说。

因为安娜的话语，艾莎有了一股想哭的冲动。她本想说点什么，但喉咙如鱼刺在梗，最后也不过是更用力地回握了安娜，点点头。

\---------------------------------

她们没有在山谷里逗留很久，因为天气起了变化。不久前还艳阳高照，晴空万里，转眼乌云就聚拢在山头，她们得尽早回城，要不下雨会让山体泥土松动，石头打滑，使下山的路变得危险。

当她们离开山谷，翻过山头，开始往山下走时，终究还是没逃过大雨的追赶。从北面而来的急雨倾盆而下，把她淋得浑身湿透。黑压压的天幕下，一切显得格外沉重。在光秃秃的山脊上她们连躲藏的地方都找不到，被迫在暴雨中继续前行。好在夏季的天气就是那么奇怪，不到几分钟后，随着山风的吹过，雨水嘎然而止，已经西斜的太阳又从乌云后露了出来。

雨过天晴，山间升腾起了雾气。她们脱下被淋湿的骑装外套，只穿单薄的衬衫，让暖哄哄的太阳晒在身上，把衣服里剩余的水分带走。安娜骑马走在她前面，确认路面的安全，以免跟在后头的她马儿踩到泥土松动或有滑石的地方。

艾莎看着安娜的侧脸落在背光的阴影中，发稍上还挂着晶莹的水珠，思绪又飘回了山谷里，回味着安娜刚才的话。安娜说，只要有她就足够。『只要』。那个反复出现了两次的词语，还有安娜坚定的眼神，加上这些日子以来的林林总总，让她陷入了沉思。

安娜，她的安娜总是那么善解她，体谅她。她又有什么可以回报她。她又有什么理由去……独占她，绑住她。

“安——”

一股情绪涌上心头，艾莎想开口呼唤前面的人，但声音尚未来得及发出，眼前景物猛地一晃，身体向后失去了平衡。由于她的分神，骑着的马儿踩到了一块松动的石头，马蹄打滑让马儿受了惊，撕鸣着蹦了起来。

“艾莎！”

她听到安娜惊慌的声音，可是那一瞬间她只感到眼前一黑，背部结结实实地撞上泥路面，剧痛让她连声音都发不出来。而冲击带来的颤动，更是震得她的头骨都在发麻。

等她终于从剧痛中缓过来，辨清周围情况时，只看到安娜吓得面无血色的脸，以及她身后跑出了好几十米又自己停下来的马匹。

“你没事吧！”安娜双膝跪在她身旁，手无足措。她想碰她，但她又担心她是不是哪里摔伤了，不敢轻易乱碰。

“…我没事…”艾莎摇摇头，以一个军人应有的素质，迅速地把自身的情况快速评估了一遍。尾骨虽然很痛，但不是持续的尖锐的疼痛，不像是碎裂了。而且落下的时候是背部先着地，接触面积大，对全身起到了很好的缓冲作用。另外幸运的是，脚，尤其是受伤的左脚最后落地，基本上没硬碰地面，没有形成实质性的伤害。

“当真？”安娜紧紧地皱起眉头，眉毛拧到了一起，中间深深的沟壑揪得艾莎的心也跟着难受起来，以至于忘记了受伤的人是她。

“当然，别忘了我可是军人，这点伤势判别还是有经验的。”艾莎勉强地笑了笑说。

为了证明她没有说谎，艾莎撑起身体，想用行动展示她无大碍。然而在起身的那一刻，左手一阵钻心疼。她抬手看了眼，一道深可见肉的大约四五公分长的鲜红伤口赫然出现在掌心。估计是刚才摔下时下意识用手去撑，被碎石划伤了。

“失礼了。”安娜突然深深吸了一口气，捧起艾莎受伤的手掌，让掌心朝上，用极为正式的语气说。

安娜俯下身，靠近她的掌心，呼出的气息拂过掌心上的伤口痒痒的。她抬起头看她，她也盯着她，安娜眼中有着无法译解的神情。静谧的四周，一切凝固不动，远处传来一声响亮的山鹰的鸣叫。她们紧张地朝声音的方向看去，除了被雾气笼罩的山谷，什么都没有。

安娜回过头，又一次盯住艾莎受伤的手掌，捧起它凑到了她的唇边，吮吸起上面渗血的伤口。她用力地吮吸着，滚烫柔软的舌尖扫过艾莎掌心被划开的裂口，舔舐出藏在皮肉里的细小石头。

“安娜，你在干什么？” 艾莎咬住下唇，另一只没被握住的手放到安娜的脑后，用尽可能严厉的语气问道。然而她的手指在安娜的头发里梳弄，奇怪、缓慢、试探性的矛盾。

安娜依然埋头在艾莎掌心，看不见她的表情。但艾莎知道她在估量着她声音里的紧张，她手指触摸的轻重，进而评估她对她能容忍到什么程度。

艾莎的手还放在安娜的头上，手指抚弄她的发丝。她既不能推开安娜，也不敢按下她的头颅。只能任由安娜的唇齿在那小小的伤口上放肆。那时轻时重的舔咬，又湿又热，酥麻的感觉通过手臂的神经传到艾莎的身体里，就像被安娜双唇包绕的是她的心脏。那尖利的牙齿在艾莎鲜红脆弱的心上，咬出了一个欲望的缺口，奔流而出的什么东西拦也拦不住，撞击着艾莎的胸口，发疼得厉害。

艾莎的手指在安娜头发里不由紧绷，指尖陷进她的头皮。可是安娜不为所动，顽固地做着她早已没有必要的疗伤动作，一遍又一遍，直到最后发出满足的叹息。

安娜终于缓慢地不情愿地抬起头，放过艾莎可怜的手掌。她望向艾莎的眼神湿漉漉地，轻启的嘴唇上还泛着水光，可是她的样子竟然一副迷茫，就像走失在森林里的可怜孩子，一点都不像她刚才的举动那么坚定。

“…..月亮出来了….”安娜的视线越过艾莎的肩头，看向身后的天空，用一种梦呓般的语气说。

艾莎也往后看了看，不知何时升起的月亮挂在淡蓝色的天幕边角。因为天色尚很亮，白白的稀薄的月影如果不认真看还不太容易发现。

“月亮…它几乎要圆了…”安娜收回视线，望着艾莎说。

“….不，应该相反。”艾莎回过头，皱起眉头。

“相反？”安娜的神情更迷茫了。

“现在是下旬，是月亏，月亮会越来越小，然后消失…”艾莎低垂下头，不去看安娜。

“….我不知道，不过，你确定？”

安娜伸出手想要抓她的手腕，但艾莎警惕的立刻收起了手，背到身后，让安娜抓了个空。

“确定。回去吧，安娜….”艾莎把头压得更低了，盯着她们跪坐在地上的几乎就要碰到一起的膝头，扯着干哑的嗓音低低地说。


	20. Chapter 20

从杜伊娜的墓地归来当晚，艾莎决定要采取些行动，对于她和安娜之间的关系。她们太过亲密了，这不是个好兆头。

如果想要疏远一段关系，『距离』是决定因素。可眼下她们日夜在同一屋檐下，那怕艾莎刻意在各种场合回避安娜，也总会抬头不见低头见。而且指望一下子从物理上拉开距离或隔离也不现实。其一，安娜的抗拒是明显可以预见；其二，习惯了安娜多日来无微不至的照顾，艾莎已经从心理上产生了依赖，戒断不是易事。但是，任何事情总得有个开始。

在当天的晚上，安娜为艾莎的伤口上好药，理所当然准备熄灯爬上她床铺时，艾莎横心阻止了安娜，并坚决地告知她，自己伤势已无大碍，不需要她再这么贴身照顾。安娜在露出短暂的愕然表情后，耸耸肩不以为意地说。

“艾莎，如果你是因为下午我的举动冒犯了你而生气，那么我道歉。”

“安娜，你知道不是这个原因。”

“我不知道。我知道的是，如果没有我在你身边，你会失眠。”安娜挑起眉毛，带着些许挑衅的语气说。

“那不过是暂时性的，现在我已经没事了。”艾莎起身走到门边，用没受伤的手把门打开，做了个『请』的手势。她要让安娜知道她的决心。

“哦，是吗？”

安娜皱了皱眉，不悦摆到脸上。她也走到门边，艾莎的面前，手放到艾莎放在门把的手背上，使了点劲，想把门关上。艾莎不妥协，暗暗地施加了抵抗的力道。她们就这样面对面盯着对方的脸，手上谁也不服谁。

“别闹了，今天我们都很累了，何不睡个好觉。”安娜用另一只手抚摸上艾莎的脸颊轻轻摩挲着。她的语气不重，但听起来像责备。仿佛现在她才是姐姐，而艾莎是那个无理取闹的妹妹。

“你知道我不开玩笑。”艾莎别过头，拒绝了安娜的亲昵。

“不管你怎么想，但是——”

“晚安，安娜！”艾莎不得不提高嗓音。她不想再继续和安娜争辩，她知道越是拖沓，她的胜算就越低。她总是抵不过安娜的任性。

“我……那好，晚安艾莎，祝你好梦！”安娜眉头皱得更深了，她挺直身子，也大声地回答。她表情不像是认同，更多的是赌气。

在离开房间前，安娜突然把脸猛地凑到艾莎面前，艾莎被这突然的举动吓了一跳，但立刻明白安娜想做什么。她迅速把身子往后移了半步，安娜的嘴唇只擦到了她额前掉落的一缕发丝。安娜睁大着眼睛望着她，保持定住的姿势好一会，最后发出一声几不可闻的叹息，意味深长地看了艾莎一眼，便默默转身出了门。而她在离开时，甚至主动顺手把门带上。

『啪嗒』一声，门关上了。外头安娜的脚步声渐渐远去，寂静围了上来，填补了安娜离去的空间。

\----------------------------------

翌日早上，如安娜所言失眠了一整晚的艾莎比平时晚了点出现在餐桌上。她花了些时间在房间里整理自己的仪容，以免脸上的憔悴过于明显。可是当餐桌对面的安娜第三次偷偷发出愉悦的笑声时，她知道自己还是失败了。可尽管这样，艾莎依然没打算就此妥协。

白天的时候，她们还是像往常一样成双活动，但艾莎也时刻留意，不让两人之间再有机会出现那种过于亲昵的接触。艾莎本以为安娜会为此闹上脾气好些时间，因为她从小就是那种不顺心也不会憋着的人。事实上安娜除了那天被赶出房间时表现出抵抗，接下来的几天她都遵守着艾莎划出的界限，没有逾越。艾莎感到奇怪的同时也多少有些失落。但其实再认真想想，也不难理解。毕竟安娜不是孩子了，她已成年。成人和孩子的最大区别之一，就是学会了如何隐藏和控制自己的情绪。

不过尽管安娜已经掌握了一个成人应有的情绪控制的能力，但在一些时候，尤其是安娜在艾莎身边但却没在她视线范围内时，艾莎能明显感觉到安娜用着一种明亮的安静的，但又暗藏灼热的眼神望着她。不管她走到哪里，那股视线就像粘在了她身上，怎么都甩不掉。艾莎感到无奈极了。安娜带给了她困扰，可是她又舍不得她。她的心随安娜起起落落，不知如何是好。

眼看假期即将接近尾声，回首都已排上日程，艾莎内心的矛盾越演越烈。她一方面希望时间别过得那么快，在阿伦戴尔能够停留再长些；但另一方面，如果她继续固执己见，与安娜保持这种令人焦躁的距离，她不知道自己还能坚持多久。就在艾莎陷入自我纠结的漩涡之中时，一份父亲发来的电报让事情发生了彻底的改变。那是谁都没有预料到的。

在距离回程还不到一周时间的某天早上，艾莎在去餐厅的路上，被凯单独叫住。凯递给了她一张折叠起的纸条，说是昨夜收到的父亲发来的电报。因为内容比较重要，他出于谨慎，单独交给她。

艾莎把纸条拿在手里，它很轻，但不知何故她的心却像被压上了一块重物，一点一点往下沉。她与凯对视了一眼，他面无表情，只是慎重地点点头。她打开纸条，上面只有几行简短的字，但把时间、人物、地点等要素交代得清清楚楚。

艾莎盯着纸条看了好一会，重新折叠起，并小心收进衣服的口袋，向往常一样去餐厅和安娜一起共用早餐。早餐结束后她告知安娜，收到了军机处的加急电报，她需要处理一些事情，一整天都会呆在书房，今天的活动安娜自己安排。她也另外吩咐了格尔达，午餐送到书房，直到晚餐前不要让任何人来打扰她。这次安娜对于这个安排流露出了明显的不满，但她也没说什么，只是哼哼了两声表示抗议。艾莎回到自己的书房，反锁上门，一整天没再出来

\----------------------------------

夕阳从西面的窗口照射进书房，把宛如十字架的窗框的阴影投射到艾莎身上。她站在窗旁，一动不动地遥望着外海。从她的位置望出去，海面水光波动，反射着金色的落日余辉。海鸥之类的海鸟成群结队地飞过海滩，降落夜晚的栖息点。今早的电报摊开着，被纸镇压在书桌上。

父亲艾格纳在电报上说了两件事。第一件事，他从国外乘坐回程的船只将于后天直接抵达阿伦戴尔港口，他要与她们姐妹俩一起度过假期的最后一个周末，再一道回首都。第二件事，之前只是因为工作与艾莎有过几次交集的王室成员安德鲁二王子，他此次与艾格纳公爵一同出巡，并向公爵表达了他对她的欣赏，希望公爵能从中牵线，让他与他的大女儿『正式』地会上一面。

就内容来说，第一件事是值得高兴的。距离一家三口再上一次共聚，起码是一年多前的事情了。而第二件事，虽然父亲用的是商量的句式，但艾莎知道他不过是通知她，告知她要做好准备，务必把此事认真对待。

艾莎知道自己能选择的不多。不，她其实不应拥有选择权，以她的出身来说。

艾莎从不怀疑伯父艾格纳公爵对自己的爱，不管是多年前把她安排远离安娜，又或是现在。那个她叫做父亲的男人，是个正直的值得她用一辈子去敬重的人。以艾格纳公爵的为人来讲，如果不是安德鲁王子人品有过人之处，艾格纳公爵想必早就拒绝。他虽然严格要求艾莎得不近人情，但同时也对她爱护有加。艾莎这么多年来没有被那些前仆后继的贵族哥儿们打扰，艾格纳在其中起到了关键的作用。那些无法入他眼的男子们，在对艾莎有非分之想前，早就被统统打发掉。作为阿伦戴尔家族的现任当家，艾格纳以一己之力复兴了阿伦戴尔家族，他把家族的振兴视为自己毕生的使命和事业，他用自己笨拙的爱一直守护着两姐妹，而现在，他需要艾莎进一步去巩固阿伦戴尔家族的根基，她没有理由拒绝，应当义不容辞。况且作为私生子之女的艾莎，这个原始身份是她优秀履历中最大的污点，如果真能借着安德鲁二王子进入王室，不仅能进一步提升阿伦戴尔家族在帝国的地位，于她个人而言更是至高的荣誉和认同，这无疑是双赢的大好事情。

可是，艾莎终究无法高兴起来，她知道原因出在哪里，并且现在更明确了。然而她也早就深刻明白，那件事是禁忌，绝不容许发生。那件事本当在父亲拦截下来的时候就不允许有后续的发展，但因为她个人的私欲，她的纵容，才导致自己现在陷入了两难的境地。说到底也不过是她咎由自取。但是既然现在事情有了新的发展，而有些事既然迟早要面对，那么早总比晚好。『速战速决』是关键，兵法上正是这么个道理。

不知不觉中，太阳已沉入海面，靛青色的幕布升上天空，延伸向大海的山脉顶端几颗明亮的星星挂在那里，柔软而朦胧的夜雾渗透入了阿伦戴尔的每一个角落，也浸没了艾莎暗淡的内心。

\------------------------------

时间悄悄就过了午夜，艾莎叹了一口气，合上手里看了也没记住内容的书本，准备熄灯睡觉。说起来今天早餐以后，安娜整整一天都没来找她，晚饭后在听到艾莎提出要先回房休息时也没进一步的阻扰。她安静听话得有点异常。艾莎正想着，门外传来某种特有节奏的敲门声，是安娜。

“晚上好，我想你今天应该过得不愉快，或许该来点什么能让你高兴起来的。”艾莎刚把房门拉开一条缝隙，安娜就迫不及待地挤了进来。待她窜进室内，艾莎才发现她手上拎着散发玻璃质感的闪闪发亮的东西——一个装满酒瓶、食物和好几只酒杯的手提篮子。

“你从那里弄来这些酒的？”艾莎不明显地皱了一下眉。城堡的酒窖有不少好酒，但门是锁上的，钥匙由格尔达保管，如果没主人家的吩咐不会擅自打开。虽然安娜是未来爵位的继承人，但正因这样，艾莎不认为格尔达会听她的话，允许她从酒窖里拿出那么多酒。放肆饮醉可不是一名得体的贵族小姐应有的行为。

“艾莎，别这么严肃，放松些，格尔达不会发现的。厨房里有酒窖的备用钥匙，我早就知道了，这些都是偷偷拿出来的，只要不喝光，明天再把它们放回去，没人会发现。”安娜把篮子放在铺有地毯的地板上，又过来拉着艾莎到床边挨着坐到地上。

“我想这不大好。”艾莎说。她可不想明天一早起来头疼不已，还要被格尔达追责。虽然此时此刻她的确有了那么点冲动，喝个酩酊大醉，把连日来的焦躁忘个光光。

“没有什么不好。难道你就不想与我试试一同品酒？我们从来没试过，对吧？而且喝点小酒，对你睡眠有帮助。”安娜兴致勃勃地说着，把当点心的小饼干、酒和酒杯一一取出摆好，又用开瓶器逐一打开瓶子，混合着各种特殊香气的酒味儿就漫了出来。

现在在她们各自面前摆放着三只玻璃杯，以及三瓶开启的酒瓶。安娜把床头柜上的煤油灯取下，放在酒瓶和酒杯中间。她先把一只酒杯放在火光上微微烤暖，然后往杯中斟上三分之一的酒，旋转酒杯，握在手中，将它对着光线举起来，闻一闻，喝上一小口，随后露出满足的笑容。瞧见她这模样，艾莎也被感染了。于是在安娜为她也倒上一杯递过来时，她接住了。艾莎学着安娜的动作重复了一遍，抿上一小口，陈年佳酿的香气充盈口中，在舌间翻滚，与味蕾充分碰撞，就像在柜台上滚动一枚硬币。艾莎细细地品着，最后仰起头，让剩余的酒慢慢滴入喉咙，完成整个品味过程。

“怎么样？还不赖吧？”

安娜冲艾莎挤了个贼溜溜的媚眼，把她逗乐了。因为电报带来的那些不愉快，这会暂时被那张可爱的充满欢乐的笑脸从脑海里挤了出去。虽然安娜的手段有些不地道，不过她为了让她开心而刻意做的准备，光是这份心意就足以让艾莎感动。但其实，这又是危险的。可或许是因为今天艾莎确实思虑事情太多感到了疲劳，也或许是这酒精的香气害人放松了警惕，总之艾莎松懈了下来。

她们边喝边聊，一如过去的夜晚，除了酒精的加入。她们每品完一种酒，会就这酒的特点煞有介事地展开讨论，接着又啃几口香脆的黄油小饼干，再继续品尝另外一种酒，接着又回到第一种，再品另一种，直到把三种酒轮流品完。酒杯的顺序早被打乱，她们也搞不清哪个酒杯里是哪种酒了，她们相互传递手中的杯子，有些杯子里是从不同酒瓶里倒出来的各种酒的混合，她们只好把里面的饮尽，再倒入新酒重新开始。随着酒瓶内液体的位置不断下降，她们对酒的赞美之词愈发离奇。

“……这酒有一点，羞涩，像小羚羊。”艾莎说。

“像小妖精。”安娜说。

“有斑点的小妖精，在织锦一样的草坪上。”

“像平静水边的笛声。”

“……这是一瓶古老的、有智慧的酒。”

“是山洞里的先知。”

“……这是挂在雪白脖子上的一串珍珠项链。”

“像一只天鹅。”

“像最后一只独角兽。”

她们脸上的红晕在逐渐加深，对话内容偏离了正常的范畴，甚至听起来可笑，然而内心那愉悦的颤抖确实是真的。她们本能地向身边最温暖的物体靠近，酒精的气味在这时起到了黏合的作用，让她们感受到了有别于过往的一种更浓稠的情感与亲密。

“如果每晚都能这么喝酒，那一定很棒。”安娜举着酒杯，靠向背后的床铺，大大地伸展四肢高兴地说。

“…….一醉解千愁。”艾莎晃了晃手里的酒杯，琥珀色的液体反射的亮光映入眼底，幽幽地说。

“….所以，艾莎，你现在不再忧愁了吗？你觉得快乐吗？”安娜凑近，下巴搭到艾莎肩头，她望着她，呼出的气息带有浓郁的酒气，眼眶周围也红红的，看样子已经有些醉了。

“…..我没什么忧愁。在阿伦戴尔，我很快乐。”对于安娜突然的亲近，也已被酒精麻痹了神经的艾莎没能做出她本应有的反应。她默许了安娜。

“在一开始，你很快乐，但是现在，你不快乐…”安娜又说。

“安娜，你不是我，你又怎么知道呢？”艾莎勉强地笑了笑，尽管语气的尾音由于心虚而飘散了。

“我当然知道，你所有的事情我都知道。”安娜皱起眉头嘟起嘴，喃喃地说。

“…是吗…”艾莎小声地应着，心里一沉，胃里翻涌起了不适，但又在心里安慰自己，这不过是酒精的作用。

“如果你不愿，如果你感到困扰，拒绝就是，没有什么大不了…”安娜定定望着艾莎接着说。明明是一副喝醉了的样子，但那直勾勾的望着艾莎的眼神，仿佛洞悉了一切。被那带着审视意味的眼神盯住，艾莎的心又沉了沉，胃里那沉甸甸的不适感更明显了。她开始感到发慌，呼吸变急变困难，凉凉的虚汗在一点一点渗出皮肤表面。她感到了害怕，感到了担忧。她觉得安娜似乎知道了什么，但只是『觉得』，并没有证据。然而对这直觉她却又可以几乎百分百肯定某些事实的存在。

“….我不知道你在说什么…”艾莎挪了挪，拉开了些距离，撩起耳边的发丝说。她的声音低沉、犹疑，连自己听来都觉得陌生不可靠。

“别走！”

安娜伸出手，抓住了她的一只脚踝，她感受到了她的热度。安娜的手指沿着脚踝突起的骨骼往上游移，探进艾莎睡裙的边缘，触摸她膝后碰不到的那块柔软之处。那如炙热铁块烙印的灼烧感，从膝盖往大腿根部蹿起，沿着脊背直冲艾莎脑门。艾莎的脸刷的一下烧了起来，身子不禁打了个激颤。

“安德鲁二王子，他让你困扰了？”安娜靠过来压低声音小声说，仿佛她在和她商讨一件秘密的事情，一件只有她两才知道的机密。

『不！让我困扰的是你！』一股惊慌，继而愤怒的情绪，因为安娜的话语被激起。即使处于半醉的状态，艾莎感到了彻底的冒犯。

“安娜！你偷看了电报！？”艾莎皱起眉头，尖着嗓音责备，她感到太阳穴在一阵阵抽搐。

“谈不上偷看，你把它放在桌上，书房没锁好，我去叫你吃饭，你不在，于是我就顺便看了，不过如此。”安娜满不在乎地说。

“你太过分了，安娜！”艾莎几乎是咬牙切齿地说。她知道错的根本不是安娜，是她自己才对，可这会脑子里乱哄哄，愤怒和羞恼是当下唯一清晰的情绪。

“过分？噢，艾莎，我不过是不小心看到了一封无关紧要的电报就把你激怒了。那么你呢？你没有缘由地突然疏远我，难道就不过分吗？” 安娜扬起头，轻蔑地笑了下，她的喉咙在艾莎眼皮底下动了动，发出了些像是呜咽的声音。

“那不是无关紧要的电报！而且，我没……”

艾莎哽住了。安娜在望着她，她在笑着，但勉强极了，脸部的肌肉微微抽搐。

“不是无关紧要？那么，你真的想去与安德鲁二王子会一会，俘获他的心，嫁给他，完成父亲交代的任务？”安娜又说到。现在，轮到她的声音染上了愤怒的情绪。

“你不可以这么说二王子，更不可以这么说父亲。这是我个人的事，与你无关。”艾莎放低了声音，压抑着愤怒与内心对安娜的悲怜说。

“艾莎，这当然与我有关，并且必须与我有关！” 

“为什么？”

“因为…..我…我爱你！” 安娜加重了手上的力道，牵制住想要后退的艾莎，大声地说。

“…..安娜，你知道自己在说什么吗？”艾莎没由来地颤抖起来，她心绪复杂，各种不明情感在体内搅浑，她理不清楚，也不想清楚。她扭头避开了安娜的目光，动作透着一股粗蛮。她想把她当作不存在，放逐她，让她知道她说错话的代价。

“我知道，我爱你！世上其他的事都不重要！”安娜又一次说到，用比第一次更清晰的声音。她说得很慢很慢，好像一个字都不能遗漏。那声音充盈着、负载着那么那么多的情感，强烈的、灼人的。

“不，你不知道，你懂什么是…『爱』吗？”艾莎挣扎着摇摇头。

“我不懂，难道你就懂？”

艾莎的反应显然激怒了安娜。她更近靠过来，另一手扣住艾莎的下巴，迫使她转过来面对她，质问到。艾莎哑口无言，无法反驳。她定定看着眼前忽然变得陌生起来的妹妹，安娜不住地抿紧双唇，那是她情绪剧烈起伏时会有的动作。

“……艾莎，我可能太年轻，真的不懂……”安娜忽然软了些下来，摇摇头，又接着说“虽然我不懂…但我记得。小时候我做了噩梦，你抱着我入睡，那时我就决定永远不要与你分开；六岁的时候，我跑去后山的水塘给你摘睡莲，结果为了救溺水的我你不仅受了父亲的责骂，还发烧差点死掉了，那时我恨不得能代替你承受一切；八岁的时候，因为嫉妒你与韦斯顿伯爵儿子的亲近，我发脾气用石头砸伤了他，可你却只顾着他的伤口不管我，我哭得心都要碎了；十五岁的时候，为了能够更接近你，即使我千万个不愿离开阿伦戴尔，但还是考了和你一样的学校；十八岁的时候，因为舞会上被人抢了与你共舞的机会，我甚至鲁莽地挑衅别人决斗，结果自不量力受伤害你担心，看到你为我担忧的样子我竟然感到高兴，因为那时你眼里只有我；而火车站那事，我…..” 

安娜说不下去了。她们靠得那么近，安娜喉头的声音在发紧，更因爱慕而发颤。她挨近她的身体是那么火热，整个身躯都仿佛在燃烧。似是有某种冲动、某种迷狂要让她毁灭。她注视着她，目光中流露出一种忠诚与倾心的神情，她正处于只要一句话就可以永久把她占有的年龄，非常动人。只要不是一个瞎子都能看出，安娜骨子里对她的痴迷，强烈到甚至伤了她自己。艾莎不知道原来一个人的感情可以激烈到这种程度。

“…够了…够了..安娜…”

艾莎努力发出濒临绝望但又近于狂喜巅峰的声音，把手指放在安娜唇上，示意她安静。安娜的眼睛熠熠有神，闪烁着动人的情感。她努力地盯着艾莎的脸，像是在搜索她此时脸上表情的含义。而后，艾莎又慢慢放下手指，她想让安娜明白，她不是在操纵她。

安娜就坐在那里，靠着她，煤油灯的光亮将她包裹在一片琥珀色光圈里。她的目光不住地在艾莎脸上流连，停在她的嘴唇上。艾莎感到她的心在对错之间阵阵悸动，忽上忽下。艾莎几乎确信安娜要倾身过来吻她了。她浑身僵硬，无法移动。两人之间汹涌的气流和那令人颤抖的、几乎就要出现的一刻，被父亲严厉的在脑海里响起的声音打断。

『你是她的姐姐！』

仿佛是一道魔咒，瞬间拉回了艾莎的理智。艾莎惊慌地不顾身上的疼痛挣扎要脱离安娜的禁锢，不想安娜在她挣脱的那一刻，又向她猛扑过来，不再顾忌她身上的伤，双臂紧紧搂着她的脖子，把她压在她身下，不顾一切的狂乱的吻像雨点一样砸落她的头发、她的脸颊、她的双唇。那炙热的一直压抑着但终于得到了释放的吻，把艾莎全部的话语都封锁住了。

安娜几近发狂地渴求着亲吻着艾莎，她们唇齿交融，此时的她们，与过去的她们，与将来（甚至就是明天）可能又会恢复原样的她们，在这一刻全都融合成一股强烈的欲望、一种必要的需求，这是安娜的需求，也是艾莎的需求。它是一种盲目的、被无法理解的意志力所驱动的，渴望满足的冲动。在这股冲动之下，艾莎没缘由地感到了一种责任，她们像是被一股拧成麻绳的负罪感绑在了一起，一种共同的命运。那种命运感，那一道渴念之光震慑了艾莎，叫她生平第一次认识到何谓屈服。这种感觉，被她不容改变的可悲宿命剥得一丝不挂，赤身裸体，把她赶向越来越深重的罪孽深渊，同时又奇异地让她感到困惑，如同这份蛊惑人心、诱人误入歧途的爱情，植根在她内心深处，仍在寻求它自己的圆满。这样一种爱情，在白昼的语言之中，在正直的人们之中，是无法找到立足之地的。

她们在地上紧紧地抱做一团，一边接吻，一边哭泣起来。那渗入唇齿间的苦涩泪水，是谁流下的已不重要。艾莎搂住沉甸甸压在自己身上的妹妹，她不相信世界上还有另一个人能像这个叫她心疼不已的女孩勾起她内心那份积压的情感。她决定就此拒绝逻辑，放任自己。

后来，在激烈的感情宣泄之后，她们都困顿了。安娜趴在艾莎的身上，脸埋在她肩颈，很快就沉沉入睡。艾莎整晚把妹妹抱在肩头，看着灯火熄灭，窗外天空变白，云雾消失，最终在阿伦戴尔的大地上升起一轮盛气凌人的朝阳。这是她生命中一个最美的爱情之夜。

【第一部 完】


	21. 间  章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章是『间章』，对应开篇的『序章』，为串联章节

“欢迎回家，艾莎。”

在结束那个令人怀念的长长拥抱之后，有着一头耀眼赤色头发的女公爵在她耳边轻声说。那声音一如记忆中，虽不再年轻，且蒙上了一丝沧桑的沙哑，却依然使她产生了一种说不出的舒适。感觉就像一股温热的泉水从头顶浇灌，流淌遍全身每一个细节角落，灌溉这些年来分离的焦渴。

“是的，我回来了，安娜。”她望着女公爵与阿伦戴尔海峡一样色彩的明净眼睛，微笑着着说。然后年近半百的女公爵宛若初坠爱河的少女，回以她一个羞涩的笑脸。

『她一直在等我。』

她又一次满足的确认。

“女士们，时候不早了，外头像是又要起风了，您们看，不如……”金发的瘦高男青年提醒到。

仿佛为了印证他这句话，一股强劲的冷风穿过城堡前的庭院，冲入大厅，吹乱在门口驻足的众人的衣裳。

“进去吧。”女公爵主动握起她的手，粗砺的温暖的手掌包裹住了她在夜间会变得冰凉的手，拇指头轻轻摩挲她手背。熟悉的小动作做起来是那么自然，就像是某种习惯，某种本能。她点点头。

踏入城堡的那一刻，岩石缝隙散发的丝丝古老而潮湿的气味钻入了鼻中。这是她自幼呼吸的空气，半个世纪过去了，它至今没有丝毫改变。这种恒定显得尽乎残酷。她不禁地想，自己还有多少时间可以快乐地呼吸这种空气？她停了下来，深深地用力地吸了一口气，再缓缓地吁出。

“怎么了？”女公爵紧了紧握住的手，关切地问。

“没什么。”她摇摇头。

“那里是……”她注意到大厅侧廊上空缺画像的地方。在那个地方的是……

“是我叫人取下来的。”在她发问前，女公爵回答。

“…每天经过总会看到，我有点……受不了。”女公爵微微皱了皱眉，露出抱歉的神情。

她什么都没说，只是用另一只手拍了拍对方握着自己的那只手的手背，表示出她的理解。她又何尝不是。那条带有蓝色吊坠的贴身项链，自从她离开这个国家后，即使时时刻刻带在身边，也几乎不曾再敢开启。

“晚餐还需要些时间才备好，在这之前您还有什么吩咐吗？”一旁的养子说。

“我们在书房等候，准备好了就来通知我们。”女公爵说。

养子点点头，表示收到了指令，带着其他家仆离开了，留下两人单独相处。

\--------------------------------

历任公爵专用的书房内，厚重的木门在身后被关上。

女公爵放开握着她的手，走到壁炉旁，拿起放在壁炉顶边缘的点火器，逐一点燃房间内的煤油灯，生起壁炉里的火焰。有别于电力发光所带来的冷光，温暖的火光很快就填满了不大的空间。在电力和电灯逐渐普及的当下，城堡里仍使用最原始的照明方式。

“虽然有段时间也考虑过要不要转为电力，不过那东西发出的光没有任何温度可言，我不喜欢。”

生起炉火的女公爵回头看了看她解释到，那样子与她小时说最讨厌吃青椒的样子如出一致。她被这个倔犟而又古板的解释逗笑了，忍不住轻笑出声。女公爵露出不解的表情，对于她突然的笑声，但随后也跟着她笑了起来。她确信她其实不知道她为何而笑，她之所以笑或许不过是因为她笑了。这么一想，她心口便隐隐作痛，嘴角翘起的弧度又垂了下来。

她目不转睛地望着女公爵，褪去笑容的对方也牢牢地看着她。她们在相距两三米外紧紧拴在一起，牢固地，亲密地，难分难解。

她朝女公爵走了过去，带着漫不经心的随意，把手搭上她肩头。她的手轻轻在她身上，她能感觉出她挺立的骑装衬衫领后从脖子到肩膀的肌肉崩紧了起来。她望着她那和起了皱的外套形成对比的梳理得一丝不苟的红色长发，看着它贴着她的颈项披到领子上。她隔着布料的掌心，察觉出对方身体的温度在上升。那温度很热，从掌心传到她胳膊，然后散到全身任意流动，到处通行无阻。她意识到她现在的举动就像一个女人对心上人常有的姿态。可是，她确实一直在她心上。

“…有什么可以喝的吗？我有点渴了。”她收起放在女公爵肩头的手，也收起情不自禁流露的情感，清了清喉咙说。

“这里只有威士忌，可以吗？”女公爵也清了清喉咙，低声询问。

“请来一点。”她走到办公桌右边的扶手椅坐下。她习惯于坐在这个位置，从很久以前起。那时办公桌后坐着的人，还是她唤作父亲的前任公爵。

女公爵从酒柜旁倒了两杯酒，走过来，递了一杯给她，在左边的另一把扶手椅坐下。她们面对面坐着，各自抿着手里的酒，不时打量对方在火光中忽明忽暗的不再年轻的脸庞。她想不管是她或她，都有许多话要倾诉。但重逢的这会，在这静谧的密闭空间，亲密的距离下，她们都不知从何而说起，生怕一不小心说错话，破坏了这怀念的氛围，戳破过去的伤痛。

“来点音乐吗？”女公爵起身问到。但没等她回答，便自顾自走向房间一角的留声机。

喇叭花造型的精致机械很新，是近几年兴起的新玩意儿。由于它的出现，让原本只属于上流阶级的音乐得到了向下普及。抗拒于电力的应用，却又在房间里摆放同样新颖的机械，这矛盾的做法让她又偷偷笑了起来。不过这次背对着她摆弄留声机的女公爵没注意到。

她的低笑在女公爵转过身，慢步探戈在她身后响起时停了下来。她能听到在某个地方的手风琴正在奏着这支舞曲，充满诱惑的慢节奏像海浪一波一波地向她逼近。

“如果你愿意，我们可以跳一曲。这音乐跳舞挺不错的。”女公爵说，邀请的声音有点儿紧张。“虽然我也不大会跳，但如果是你，我想……”她大概也有些迟豫、有点担忧，紧接着说。

“我愿意。”

她感到脸上微微发热，在那一步一步紧逼的音乐中。那音乐模糊了她的一切行为准则，使得除了与之合二为一，其他一切选择项都消失了。煽情的乐曲毫不留情地向她逼来，她无路可选，只剩下唯一的出路，走向眼前的人。

“我很久没被邀请跳舞了，并不会比你好多少，现在可是紧张得不行。”她打趣说，但也是实话。

女公爵笑了笑，表情放松了些。她向她走来，伸出手，她握住了。

她们都有点尴尬。不过不管怎么样，女公爵拿起她的手，一只手放在她的腰间，她偎依进她怀里，尽管她比她还要高出一些。

她们开始随着舞曲的节奏缓缓移动，先头的尴尬渐渐消失了，舞步也踩上了节奏。她们慢慢地舞着，但哪个方向都没移动多少。她们的心口贴在一起，没有一丝缝隙，却也不压迫。女公爵把手在她腰间再收拢了些，搂得她更近。她能闻到她领子和发间的气味，热乎乎的，带着些微妙的酸气，但并不讨厌，反而显得很真实。

“你今天出去了？”她说。

“你怎么知道？”引领着舞步的女公爵顿了顿。

“是汗味。”她又说。

“抱歉——”

“没关系。”

女公爵想要拉开距离，被她及时制止。她搭在她肩头的手灵巧地滑落到舞伴的背后，扣住那想要退出的身体，下巴搁到她肩上，把两人的身躯锁在了一起。她隔着布料又一次清晰地感到那紧绷的肌肉线条。她是实在的，比她所知道的任何事物都实在。她偏了偏头，使她们的脸颊贴在一起。纵使贴着的肌肤已不具年轻时候的弹性与细腻，但那恰好的松弛就像被洗涤过许多遍的柔软棉布，给予人安心的触感。

在分离了十三年零三个月十三天的傍晚，她们拥抱在一起，跳着舞，至今人生里屈指可数的共舞。

渐渐地，她已经完全陷进她的怀抱，她也是一样。一曲已尽，她们停了下来，没有分开的打算，一直等候着，等到下一曲又响起，再自然而然地移动起来。她就这样继续跳着舞，直到留声机不再运转，才依依不舍挪开搁在彼此肩头的脸颊，注视着对方。刚才喝下的烈酒混在呼出的气息里，再被重新吸入体内发酵。是她的头先向前倾了倾，但女公爵抢先一步吻上了她。于是，她又回吻了她，长长的，无限温柔的吻，如一汪春泉。

她改变姿势，双臂环上对方的脖子。在她背后腰际的手释放了克制的力道，用力地收紧箍住，另一只手捧着她脸颊固定，以便更深入地接吻着，舔舐搜刮着彼此的唇舌。她觉得有一条看不见的绳索，把她们两个紧紧地绑在一起，绑得那么紧。

她们不想就此分开，可是窒息的危险迫使她们不得不这么做。她们艰难地拉开距离，停下来额头抵着额头，凝视着对方，喘息着压下内心的渴求与澎湃。过了好一会，当她们再次找回呼吸的节奏，心领神会地相视一笑。

“我可以问你一个问题吗？” 女公爵放开了些她，用平静的审视的目光直视她，轻声问到。

“…什么问题？”

“…那时候，你为什么一定要离开我？”

窗外的远方传来低沉的雷声，漆黑的夜幕里闪过几道白光，新一轮的大雨即将来临。

她望着她，然后又把目光投向壁炉，没有回答问题。她俩就这样一言不发地站在原地，静静地维持着半拥抱却不面对面的姿势，在留声机停止的书房内，看着壁炉里的柴薪一点一点燃去，直到女仆长格尔达来敲门，招呼她们去吃晚餐。


End file.
